Mabadiliko Ya
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: "The Pool of Transformation" is what got them all in this mess. Mina only wanted to continue her father's work helping animals in Africa when she unknowingly drinks from a fabled, hidden pool with magical properties. With new abilities, new enemies, and new friends, will she stay and live in the wild permanently or continue on her previous path? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Mabadiliko Ya**

**Chapter 1**

The sun peeked over the horizon, paused a moment, and then continued, stretching it glorious rays over the plains of Africa, reaching out to a dusty village that sat wearily on the edge of the Sahara. Even before the sun was up, there was movement in the town, as men and women called to one another as they tried to sell their wears and services to one another as well as newcomers and travelers. They reached, just like the sun, and curled their fingers out to anyone who would pass by, raising their voices in attempts to win someone's attention. Many of these people passed without giving them a glance, except for one who paused occasionally to study and explore what the natives had to offer.

"Do not get too close," a gnarled old African man warned his client as he saw her stare at some of the products his neighbors produced. "If you walk within ten feet of their stands, they will demand you pay for something." His wife nodded in agreement, sending one of the vendors a dirty look as they ignored them.

"I won't, I promise," their client smiled reassuringly. "Really Seba, Tsabo, you don't need to worry. I've visited and stayed in plenty of towns like this to know what to do and who to avoid."

The woman, a bent and kindly figure shook her head at the girl. "Armina, you need to find a place to settle down. Wandering through vast wildernesses is not for young girls."

"You know that I do it for Dad, Tsabo," the girl, Armina, replied, firm in her beliefs and desires. "Besides, I like traveling Africa."

"So we've noted," the old man, Seba, smirked, guiding the girl and his wife to the bustling outpost. Entering the structure, they split up and grabbed the items Armina required – a new canteen, blanket, hat, and some dried food. Gathering together at the desk, Seba insisted on paying for the items, with Armina – or Mina, as she liked to be called by friends – arguing nonstop.

"Your father was my friend, and the least I can do is help you," Seba stated stubbornly, shoving the money towards the cashier before Mina could fight back.

"You let me stay at your house – that's enough," she insisted.

"Y'mind moving this conversation someplace else, love?" a smooth British accent asked from behind, startling her into turning around and facing the newcomer.

He was tall, tanned from too many days on the savannah without protection, his green eyes glistening in the morning sun while the left corner of his mouth seemed to unconsciously curl upwards, as if in a permanent half-smirk. He slicked his short blonde hair back before placing a wide-brimmed safari hat over his brow and looking Mina up and down. He found her amusing and strangely attractive – she couldn't have been any older than eighteen, though she carried herself as a young woman. She had cut her own soft brown hair to her shoulders, looking untamed with her choppy locks as they surrounded her cheeks and chin. She had grown out her bangs to try and match it to the length of the rest of her hair; it flipped of its own accord over her left eye as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her amber eyes stared back at him contemptuously as she sniffed and grabbed her belongings.

"All yours, Aussie," she shrugged, passing him without another glance and walking out the door with her friends in tow.

Seba looked at the man and noted how he had at least three men behind him, all watching them leave. He frowned at this and moved away, guiding the females to a waiting jeep. "Try to keep away from them," he warned her. "They look like poachers."

She nodded. She, too, had noticed the gear and clothing they wore, and the equipment the goons held in their hands as they waited in line. "Don't worry, I'll steer clear of them," she winked, slipping her new additions into her waterproof backpack. Zipping it closed, she caught sight of a woman selling bracelets made of leather cords and beads, typical African jewelry. "I'll be back," she promised the elderly couple, taking off to peek at the merchandise. She glanced back when they weren't looking and smiled. She had known the old couple since she was a toddler, her father taking her to Africa after her mother had passed away. He was an ambitious veterinarian who wanted to explore places he'd dreamed of since he was a boy, and suffering from the pain of losing his love. She had grown up in this world, and came to love it as much as her father, learning everything she could about the animals and residents that she saw. Last year, however, her father had gone out during a flood at their camp to try and save a lost baby elephant. He had prevailed, and the baby was reunited with his mother, but Earl Parker had caught pneumonia. They were so far out from any civilization that by the time they made it to the nearest town, he had passed away in his sleep.

Picking up a woven, intricately designed bracelet, she remembered her father's burial just outside of a jungle he had found and loved all his time there. She knew it was what he wanted and planned to visit him once they got on the road.

"You get this one, too," the vendor chirped cheerfully, handing over another bracelet as Mina gave her the money for the bracelet she had chosen.

Shaking her head sympathetically, she said, "Sorry, I just want one-"

"It's gift!" the woman insisted, placing it in her hands. "For one you love. You find love with this bracelet – you see!"

She gave a wry smile at the middle-aged native and shook her head with a chuckle. "I don't think I can find that sort of love, but thank you all the same." She placed a small nugget of gold she had found on her previous trip on the table, signaled for the woman to be silent, and walked away with the two bracelets. Slipping the extra into her backpack, she rolled her eyes again at the idea of finding love here in Africa. _"Maybe I can leave it on Dad's grave…"_

"How'd'ya do, Missy?"

The voice made her snap out of her thoughts, making a small grimace appear on her lips as she identified its source. "Howdy, Aussie."

She heard him laugh and he poked his face around from behind to grin at her. "Name's Kurt, actually, Kurt Wells."

"Hmm," she muttered, adjusting her own bracelet onto her wrist. If this was someone's idea of "love" for her, they would be sorely disappointed.

"What's the matter? You were chatty earlier," he chuckled. "I haven't offended you, have I?"

"No," she answered briefly.

"Well, where are you headed? My crew and I are planning on driving out to the deep savannah. Care to join us?" he prodded on amicably.

"No," she said, walking back to Seba and Tsoba.

"Oh, c'mon," he jested. "We're planning on looking for amazing, life-changing wonders-"

"I've done plenty of that," she smiled curtly.

"But have you seen…" He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "…the Pool of Mabadiliko Ya?"

She raised an eyebrow at him for the second time that day, unable to believe him. "The mythical pool that can change you into an animal?"

"It doesn't just change you into an animal-!" he started.

"Yes, yes, there are other steps," she waved him off. "I've heard the stories and that's just what they are – stories. Why are you talking to me, anyways?"

"I suppose I find you intriguing," he smirked, making her want to slap him stupid. "If you change your mind, Missy, I'll be back in town in a week…hopefully. Anyhow, cheerio." With a wave and turn, he left for his group, all three men waiting at a rather large and costly vehicle.

"What were you talking about?" Seba asked suspiciously, having seen them the entire time.

"Nothing – he was just being a creeper," she answered lightly. Embracing the couple, she slung her bag onto the jeep and joined the small group that would join her in the wild for this next trip. She always traveled with groups that went mostly for studying, photography, or sight-seeing – they made the trips interesting all the time. "See you in a week!" she called to them, gripping the side of the automobile as it pulled away, bumping and swaying over the uneven ground. She watched them until she could see them no more, pulled out her hat and placed it securely upon her head. "Let's see what adventures I find today…"

**~ROAR~**

A frantic blue horned-bill swooped through the morning air and came to land upon a great stone structure many miles from the tiny village at the end of the vast savannah plains. "Sire, there are humans venturing out into the Pridelands!"

"Humans?!" gasped a warthog.

"Oh great, I hope they're not looking for another episode of 'Meerkat Manor', because my family has decided to stay outta the limelight!" a small but big-mouthed meerkat joked, jabbing his warthog friend's stomach with his elbow.

"We can't just run them out," a fourth voice spoke, stepping towards the edge of the rock and squinting over the land, though he could see nothing out of the ordinary approaching. "I'll tell Nala to warn to other lionesses not to go out too far today. We'll have to keep an eye out for them and any traps they might set up." The lion king had heard horror stories from other prides that would travel through or even from rogues, and he did not intend for any of his family or friends to get captured. Humans did not always come with the intentions of destruction or greed, but they were to be kept as far away as possible for everyone's safety. "Stay close to home. Zazu, be careful when you go out."

The bird nodded and took off once more, anxious to see how the two-legged creatures were progressing onto their land. He had no intentions of letting these horrid creatures attack the Pridelands or his King, not now, and not ever.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think?! I plan on eventually bringing Scar and the hyenas into the mix (it's just fun that way) ;) and plenty of other ideas. Please let me know what you think - see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to **RichardTerminator** and **Unknown Angel7** for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! See you next time :) PS- I own nothing except the OCs that pop up in here.

**Unknown Angel7: **This will be a Simba x OC story, though Scar will definitely be putting some moves on the OC and try to get his way with her ;) Thanks for asking!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There were six other people aside from Mina, the driver, and guide who were on this little expedition. There was a photographer from the States, snapping her gum just as much as the camera; there was a haughty man from a region of South Africa who did not care to speak with the others, nor did his wife, who held a handkerchief over her nose almost the entire way; there was another man, with thick-rimmed spectacles who kept spewing off random information about the savannahs and jungles while two children (one boy and one girl) fought and screeched all throughout the ride, knowing that they would go unpunished from their bumbling uncle.

"_The usual, colorful group of characters,"_ Mina smirked, fixing her hat over her head as they drove out deeper into the dusty wilderness, catching sight of an ostrich who stuck his head in the sand at the sight of them.

"Ya do this often?" the photographer asked, carelessly snapping a picture of the giant bird.

"Do what?" she asked, glancing back at her.

"This safari stuff."

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

The woman shrugged at her, and she in turn shrugged back, ignoring her and gazing out over the natural beauty of the surrounding landscapes.

"LET GO!" the little girl screeched at the boy, who tugged at her hair.

"Don't wanna!" he sneered, crying as she punched his stomach. "HEY!"

"Uh, heh, sorry about them," the wimpy man smiled sheepishly. "Ricky, Mary, stop that…it's not polite-"

"Who cares?" Ricky laughed, tumbling back and hitting Mina's leg. "Hey, watch where you're sitting!"

"Excuse me?" she frowned at him, glaring him defiantly in the eye. "Someone needs to teach you some manners, and if your uncle won't, then I gladly will once we stop the Jeep…maybe you'd like me to teach you a lesson now."

"You can't do anything!" Mary jeered, screeching as Mina calmly grabbed the girl's bag and held it over the side of the car. "NO! That's where all my Barbies are!"

"No wonder it's so heavy," Mina sarcastically mused. "It's a lot of deadweight. Any second now my arm's going to get tired and-"

"UNCLE NELSON!" Mary screeched.

"Puh-please, Miss, she didn't mean any harm!" he pleaded.

Everyone was staring now, whether in horror, curiosity or amusement, to see what she would do. Even the driver was peeking through the rearview mirror to see how she would handle them.

"From the looks of it, you have something in this bag, too," she said coolly as Ricky sat frozen stiff, staring at her anxiously. "I think I'll keep it like this until we get to our final stop…if it's still in my hand."

"NOOOOO!" wailed Mary.

"Want it back?" Mina asked coyly, raising an eyebrow. The children nodded. "Then zip it and respect the rest of us. You can kill yourselves once we are off of the Jeep, so put a sock in it and be still." Heaving the bag over the side, she made it appear she would lose her grip on it when she tossed it roughly into the Jeep. The girl wept as she hugged her bag while the boy sent her a dirty look, only to look away when she returned an even nastier look.

"What on earth is the matter with you?!" the delicate woman across from her sniffed. "They're only children-!"

"I say it serves 'em right," the photographer nodded. "Finally got the little brats to shut it, too."

She ignored their comments and winked at the driver and guide, whom she had known for several years, and gazed out at the Sahara once more. Mina was not a terrible person who delighted in tormenting children. On the contrary, she loved kids – but when the children were walking all over everyone and made the trip miserable, she would not stand for their insolence and immediately took action to put them in their places. Had she been in the States, they would have sued her for even considering a notion. But this was the wilderness, and there was no lawyer who could come out and condemn her here where beasts and nature ruled supreme. _"Really, that's what we are deep down – animals,"_ she thought with a wry smile. _"Educated and dressed up animals."_

It was not for another hour until they finally arrived at a beautiful oasis, mist rising from a nearby waterfall and drifting lazily towards them. Mina smiled at the sight, grabbing her things and waiting until the Jeep stopped completely to jump off and head for one particular spot that she was eager to get to.

"Where's she headed for?" the nobleman sniffed at his guide.

"Her father," the man replied, helping the man's wife step down.

"He lives here?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"His spirit, yes," nodded the driver up front. "She always visits this spot to see him again."

For a moment, the rowdy, conceited group was silent as they watched the unusual girl vanish into the greenery.

**~ROAR~**

"Simba, Rafiki's here," Nala called out into the caves, earning her mate's attention.

Turning away from his friends, he walked to the old baboon and bowed his head. "Rafiki-"

"I should be the one bowing to you, Simba," the monkey chuckled, returning the gesture. His smile faded, though, as he got to business. "I came here to tell you that I have…a very strong feeling…the humans will come to Pride Rock…and I know for a fact that they are not the only enemy you will be seeing soon."

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looking him in the eye, all friendliness and joking turned into solemn seriousness. "…your uncle is alive."

Simba stared at him, his eyes gone wide with disbelief, horror, and anger. "Scar is…alive?!"

"But how-?" Nala asked.

"He managed to survive the fire and the hyenas…I have seen him in my most recent journey across the savannah. He hides in an abandoned cave on the border to the Elephant graveyard," the baboon explained.

Simba growled, looking away from everyone to glare at the dark walls around him. Just the mention of the lion's name made his mind spin with conflicting feelings and memories…he had trusted him blindly, believed in his word, been fooled and used, nearly killed by the lion who he once called "uncle"…the lion killed his father, and that was hard to let go of.

"Sire!" Zazu squawked as he flew into the caves of Pride Rock. "Begging you pardon," he apologized to them all quickly. "But the humans have entered the Elephant Graveyard. I saw them rounding up some hyenas and loading them into a crate…the odd thing is that they looked awfully familiar…"

"You don't mean…?" Simba began, a particular trio from his cubhood coming to mind.

"Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed," Zazu confirmed.

"They're still alive?!" Timon yelped. "Sheesh!"

"What do we do, Simba?" Pumbaa asked, looking up to his friend with worried eyes.

The Lion King swept his gaze over his faithful companions and loved ones, feeling the weight of the dire situation upon his shoulders. Nala nuzzled him, licking his cheek. Facing her, he saw a look of loyalty and determination in her eyes. Inhaling, he turned back to the others and said, "Stick close to home. If they come, we'll fight back. Until then, stay put and wait."

Nala nodded, trotting away to tell the other lionesses of the situation.

"Zazu, tell each herd and creature to stay out of sight," Simba ordered. The horned-bill bird saluted him and flew away, warily keeping his eyes towards the direction of the Graveyard.

"What about us?" Timon asked, placing his paws on his hips.

"Start looking for routes of escape, just in case," he said, turning towards the opening and heading out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Timon shouted after him.

"I'm getting a closer look at them," Simba called back, taking off down the rock's slope before breaking into a run to the edge of the forbidden land.

**~ROAR~**

Kurt Wells spat out his gum as he calmly took a seat on the back of his Jeep. The squeals of the hyenas and now the anguished roars of the lion they had acquired made him smirk. They'd been difficult to catch, but it had been done. He looked over to the trembling African shaman they had snatched from the village and sneered. "Quite your quaking, man. Do your job and you'll make it back home safe and sound."

"This is forbidden magic! You can't be serious-!"

"If you want to see your son alive, you'll know I'm very serious," Wells snapped, getting up and stalking over to the man. Grabbing his harshly by the shirt, he pulled him up with both arms, the victim's feet dangling an inch off the ground. "Do it."

Swallowing, the man nodded and was dropped to his knees. Still shivering, he forced himself up and walked to the cages, feeling all pairs of yellow eyes on him. Slipping his fingers into a pouch hanging off of his belt, he blew a pinch's worth of the powder on each animal's face, earning snarls, growls, and an occasional paw darting out from the bars to try and slash him. Keeping his distance, he glanced towards the midday sun and shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "My son, forgive me," he wept quietly, taking a breath and finally reciting a chant. _"Kusema ulimi wetu, kusikia mimi sasa…"_ He said it again and again, the animals glaring at him in fury, until one by one, each creature began to blink, their stares turning into ones of shock and even fear.

Kurt placed his hand on the shaman, signaling for him to stop. Stepping forth, he looked at the three hyenas and dark lion before him. "…can you understand me?" he asked slowly, raising an expectant eyebrow.

They stared at him, their expressions unchanged…until one hyena tried to snap at him through the bars with her jaws.

"LET US OUT, HUMAN!" she screeched, speaking perfect English. She snarled at him, baring her teeth and hissing, "We won't let you kill us! I don't know what you did but-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" another hyena wailed, falling to his paws and covering his face as he wept. "Oh, c'mon! I know we're basically the scum of the Pridelands, but I'm too young to die-!"

"Shut up, Banzai!" the first hyena snapped, earning a giggle from the last hyena, a stupid-looking fellow. "That goes for you, too, Ed!" she added, his laughter stopping at once.

Kurt smirked, pleased that the spell had worked. "You'll all go free, once I have the information I'm looking for."

"We don't know anything, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell ya," she sniffed impertinently.

"Not even if it concerned your lives…and hides?" Kurt purred. "Believe me, I can kill you all within seconds. But I'm a generous man. I'll let you all go if you tell me where I can find Mabadiliko Ya."

All of the creatures gawked at him, stunned…until the hyenas burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Wells' brow furrowed, a vein popping out of his forehead and neck as he watched them roll around the floor of their cage. Grabbing his shotgun, he loaded it, the sound earning their attention and silence. "I don't see what's so funny about it," he growled at them.

"They're laughing because that pool is just a myth."

The smooth, slightly sinister voice instantly earned his attention, making him turn his head to the imprisoned lion with dark fur and a slick, black mane. He was observing his claws with feigned interest, his green eyes looking at anything except the human. "That pool is real, and I'm going to find it. It's said that each animal on the savannah knows where it is," he insisted.

The lion rolled his eyes at him, finally looking him in the eye. "Then you've been lied to. That myth has existed for hundreds of thousands of moons. No one knows where it is, or if it's even real. If it were, I'm sure you'd see plenty of your kind coming here to try these 'magical powers' and change into a creature of the Sahara."

Kurt frowned at the feline, taking a few strides towards the magnificent creature. "What is your name, if you have one…?"

The lion let loose a cruel, chilling chuckle. "The name I was born with was Taka, but I was known as 'Scar' by the animals of the Pridelands."

Kurt could see the lion's mark clearly now, understanding where he got the name. Within him he could feel the seed of doubt grow, but his pride would not let him let go of the idea. "Myth or not, I _will_ find that pool…even if I have to interrogate and kill every living thing in this continent!"

They were so invested in the marvel of being about to understand one another and listening to each other's ravings that they did not sense another figure's presence. Hidden in the tall grasses and forlorn, sun baked bones at the edge of the Elephant Graveyard, Simba listened to every word. He could somehow understand his uncle, even if he wasn't speaking his own language any more. The fact that lion, hyenas, and human were able to communicate frightened him, and he knew that he could not let this human find his family or friends. He had picked up the term "Mabadiliko Ya", a memory flickering in his mind from cubhood. His father had told him a story one night about a magical pool that could grant humans the ability to understand the animals of the savannah if one sip was taken, could grant them the prowess and abilities of a specific animal if they drank twice from it, and finally change into the desired animal if they drank a third time from it. He had thought it a fanciful fable then, and it had remained so even now. But this human seemed bent on doing anything to get to this made-up pool…

Slinking away, he vowed he would free Scar and the hyenas if he was given the chance. But now, he had to warn the others. _"I just hope there aren't any more humans heading this way…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She knew exactly where to go.

She had practically worn down a path to where he was with how often she came to see him. His grave was simple, with only a stone placed at the head of the resting place. Erected from the ground, "Earl Parker" had been engraved on the rock, along with the dates of his birth and death. Pulling out her hunting knife from her bag, she cut a branch of flowers from a nearby bush before approaching the grave, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Hi Daddy," she said softly, resting the exotic plants at the foot of the rock. "I hope you like these." She slipped her bag off of her shoulder and set it on the ground before she took a seat, facing the stone. She heaved a sigh, patting the lump of dirt by her side. "You should have seen the group I was with today. Another pair of nightmares," she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. "Don't worry, I played nice, just put them in their place is all."

A hawk's cry pierced the air, earning her attention. She raised her eyes, squinting against the sun as the bird swooped above, passing by in a moment before vanishing. "…hawks and elephants were always your favorite," she murmured. "No wonder there's one nearby almost every time I visit…they watch over you." She smiled sweetly at the rock, hugging her knees as her heart began to ache with the familiar feeling of grief. "Lions are still my favorite…I know they're predators and tend to be jerks, but I love them. They're beautiful and noble…when I find a great lion, I'll show him to you." Her stomach twisted in a knot as her throat began to dry, her eyes stinging with tears. "…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Daddy…please forgive me…I miss you…"

Tears spilled from her eyes, splattering onto the dirt as she began to weep. Roughly, she wiped her face with her knuckles, taking a deep breath. "…I can't keep the group waiting on my account. I'll be back again soon…I promise." Getting up, she touched her lips with the tips of her fingers before stretching her arm out and tapping the stone. "…I love you, Daddy." Sniffling, she walked away, forcing herself to look forward as she adjusted her hat.

She strayed, not wanting to return red-faced and bleary-eyed. Her throat was parched and she frowned as she realized that her canteen was back in the Jeep. As she continued on her way, there was a soft, cool sensation that took her by surprise. Blinking, she looked about, stunned that she hadn't felt this before in the area. A sweet, gentle hum filled the air, making her cock her head in curiosity. Turning, she followed the feeling that grew stronger within her. This sensation that spread through her body was a mixed one, where excitement and serenity danced through her veins, calling her to a restful area. Pushing a large leaf aside, she felt her eyes widen as she gasped at the sight before her.

A small pool glistened in the shade of the large, bountiful trees that protected the still waters from the blistering sun. A soft wind playfully blew by, sending shivers across the surface, the water sparkling like gems. A light mist coated the liquid, curling around the shores, as if beckoning her to come closer. The breeze seemed to be pushing her, as if encouraging what the water and mist were speaking silently. Cautiously she stepped out, taking one step at a time, unsure of what to expect. When at last she came to the edge, she knelt down and stared at her reflection, admiring the sapphire and cerulean hues that lazily drifted about. Cupping her hands, she filled them with the crystal clear water, its sensation chilling and soothing all at once. Raising it to her lips, she sipped the fluids, sighing as they rushed down her throat. She repeated the action once more, closing her eyes as she enjoyed it. Inhaling deeply, she felt as if she could sense everything around her – the wind, the trees, the water, the ground, the leaves…

A distant shout snapped her out of her thoughts. Her brows furrowed as she strained to hear the words once more, gasping in surprise as she realized it was the guide calling out her name.

"Uh oh," she gasped, getting to her feet and hurrying out. She ran as quickly as she could, the path coming in to view again. As she began to smile with relief, her brows furrowed once more. Why was the sun starting to set beyond the horizon…?

"Miss Mina!" her guide, Magobi, waved from a few feet away. "There you are! What happened to you? We've been searching for hours! We thought the worst had happened when you didn't come back."

"W-What?" she asked, her eyes large in shock. "But…I was only gone for twenty minutes, no more! It was noonday just a few minutes ago!"

He stared at her, making her feel as if she was an absolute idiot. "…did you fall asleep-?" he started when he saw how she frowned at him.

"I'm _not_ crazy," she insisted, stalking off towards the car. Taking hard, angry steps, she couldn't help but wonder what on earth had happened…

**~ROAR~**

Simba watched as the humans pulled up to Pride Rock on their strange metal contraptions. One contained the man who wanted Mabadiliko Ya and the other, a much larger one, contained his uncle and the hyenas. Night had begun to fall over the land, and everyone had gone into hiding. The animals had all gone into their homes or departed from the Pridelands for the time being, having received Simba's warning through either Zazu, the lionesses, or Timon and Pumbaa. When he had returned with the news that Scar was indeed alive and that the man leading the others was looking for the pool, he became concerned as Rafiki shook his head mournfully.

"I had hoped that everyone would think it was just a story," the old baboon sighed. "It is true – Mabadiliko Ya does indeed exist. But it is hidden in a jungle oasis…and it chooses when it wants to be seen."

"You're telling me a pool of water decides when it wants to be peeped at?!" Timon scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I ever h-OW!" he yelped as Rafiki smacked his head with his staff.

"Believe what you will, but the pool is real," Rafiki scolded the meerkat.

"That hunter said he was looking for any animal to tell him about its existence," Simba explained. "You need to hide, Rafiki. We can't risk you getting caught and him manage to get the information out of you."

"Simba, why didn't you just eat the guy?!" Timon demanded. "We're ok with you getting the bad guy if he's a human – they eat everything and everyone!"

"But Timon, they're animals, too," Pumbaa insisted. "Besides, they have those long sticks that shoot out thunder and can kill us!"

"Pumbaa's right," Simba nodded. "We have to be careful. Just stay out of sight. Maybe they'll leave when they see there's no one around."

He could hear his own words echoing in his mind as he watched the blond man jump out of the car and look around. He desperately hoped they would leave. He waited until the human shouted out his orders to the others of his pack before slinking through the grass as cautiously as he could, making his way towards the bigger heap of metal. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as they became distracted with his home and poked his head through the curtained back of the truck.

Immediately, he came nose to nose with a hyena.

"YIIIKES!" Banzai screeched, causing Simba to wince. The last thing he needed was for them to make a ruckus. "It's him! Don't let him-MMGH!" He blinked in shock as Simba covered his mouth with his paw.

"Quiet!" he snapped. "Do you want them to catch us?!"

"What do you think you're doing here?" Shenzi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to get you out," Simba reassured them, making a face as Ed began to cackle hysterically.

Shenzi smacked the dimwitted hyena, causing him to gawk at her stupidly. "Just why would you help us?" she demanded to know.

Simba caught sight of a glimmer at his left, his eyes falling up a ring that hung from a peg on the side, with a shining object hanging off of it. "What is that?" he asked, moving his muzzle towards it.

"They call it a key."

The new voice made him freeze, his eyes closing for an instant as he took a breath before opening his eyes and looking past the hyenas to the second cage, where a set of slanted emerald eyes looked back at him.

"Simba," spoke the lion wearily.

"Scar," Simba answered in a low growl.

"You knew we were in here," Scar noted, seeing how Simba continued to move and delicately took hold of the key with his teeth. "Just why are you helping us?" he asked, repeating Shenzi's question.

Simba refused to answer, partially because his mouth was occupied and partially because he didn't want to speak with his uncle. He should have let these humans take his enemies away, they would have done him a great favor…but he did not wish them any fate that involved hunters like these. These traitors would be dealt with once they were gone by his father's laws, not by the hands of murdering creatures.

"Hey, who cares, right?" Banzai grinned gratefully. "As long as we get outta here, then-" His eyes grew wide yet again that night as a shadow fell over them. "LOOK OUT!" he barked, his voice filled with fear.

A gunshot filled the air as Simba felt something whiz by his side, burying itself into the wood of the floor of the truck. He jumped back, shaken by the ordeal, but at least he hadn't been hit. Looking up, he saw a lone figure running towards him, shouting and pointing his weapons at him. With the key still in his mouth, he ran away from the truck, cursing himself for not being more careful. As the stars began to twinkle in the opaque sky, Simba ran towards the watering hole, planning on distracting the human and leading him far away enough so that he might get lost, giving him time to come home and save the others while his friends remained in hiding.

"SIMBA!"

He stopped, recognizing the cry at once. _"Pumbaa!"_ he thought, fear filling his heart. Soon after came Timon's yelp, Zazu's squawk, and even Rafiki's screech from his tree. Taking another look behind him, he could see the human gaining on him. Making a sharp turn, he snarled at the human, waiting, waiting…

Spitting the key onto the ground, he roared as he leapt up, pouncing in the air and tackling the man. In the moonlight, he saw it was the man that was the leader, the one who wanted to know about that stupid pool. He used his rifle desperately as his only way of blocking Simba's claws and mouth, shouting in a language he did not understand. As he readied himself to lunge for the human's throat, two more sounds came and went all too quickly.

From several feet away, another man cocked his gun, aimed, and fired.

"_SIMBA!" _

_**BLAM!**_

Simba froze, his eyes moving away from his prey and to his right, where a sleek figure had leapt into the air and now fell to the ground in a heap, lifeless at once. His heart leapt to his throat, his stomach twisting like a coiled snake as he shoved the human away and ran to his dead hero. His eyes stung with tears at the sight of blood spilling from a hole in her side, her eyes closed in agony as her chest lay still, signaling that the lioness would breathe no more. "No…Nala…" he begged, weeping as he crouched down and nuzzled her face, licking her nose. "Nala…Nala, please don't leave me!" he cried, but she did not respond. Sorrow and fury churned within him, his face lifting up to glare at the human that had killed his beloved mate. "…you…monster," he snarled, though he knew that the stupid, worthless creature couldn't understand him. "YOU MURDERER!" he roared, running forth and leaping once again, ready for the kill as the man stood there paralyzed.

A soft, swift sound filled his ears as he felt something sharp stab his hide. Stunned, he tumbled and missed his target, his face scraping against the ground. Groaning, he forcing himself onto his feet, but he wobbled. His vision was blurry, his mind swirling with confused thoughts. Looking back, he saw a feathery, colorful thing sticking out from his back, but there was no blood. Tripping over his own four paws, the last thing he saw were the two humans running towards him before his vision faded and he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mina flinched suddenly, hearing the sharp sound of a gunshot from what felt like miles away. "Did anyone hear that?" she asked as Magobi helped her out of the Jeep. They had decided to stop for camp for the night, as it was very dark now and the children were complaining about being tired.

"Hear…what?" Magobi asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't you hear that gunshot?" Mina asked, looking out over the stillness of the savannah. When he stared blankly at her, she huffed and walked away, lugging her bag with her. Ever since they had found her and traveled on, she had gotten strange sensations…she could hear things that weren't nearby, smell things that she wouldn't normally have taken notice of, or even mild premonitions.

"What was in that water?" she muttered, plopping down on the ground and getting to work on a campfire.

"You ok, kiddo?" the photographer asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she strove to stay warm.

"Yeah," she lied, using her lighter to set a handful of twigs ablaze. "How about you?"

"I'd be better if I had brought a spare jacket," she shrugged, rubbing her arms. "I didn't realize it would get so cold at night."

"Just stay close to the fire," Mina replied, getting up and grabbing more sticks and dry grass.

The woman sat on a stone, watching the experienced girl work quietly, swiftly. "…you really scared us back there, y'know?" she said, pulling out her camera and snapping photos of the landscape. "You were gone for hours, and the guide kept trying to look for you. And when you came back, you seemed so jumpy I wasn't sure whether you'd be in a good mood."

Mina shook her head, tossing her collection of debris onto the little fire. "…it's so weird. I went to visit my dad's grave, stopped by a pool to get a drink of water, and then I heard Magobi calling for me. When I came back, it was going dark. I _know_ I didn't fall asleep…!" She sat down cross-legged, frowning at the flames. She just couldn't make any sense of it…what was wrong with her?! And why hadn't she ever seen that pool there before? She also felt like smacking her forehead for forgetting about leaving her father the extra bracelet she had received in the village that morning. Today was just not her day.

"Maybe you're just stressed," the photographer suggested, taking a picture of a shooting star passing by the full moon. "Ooh, nice!" she whispered, before returning her attention to the girl.

"I don't see how. I don't have a real paying job, I do little things wherever I go and earn small rewards from my temporary employers…I mostly spend my time traveling and helping animals in reserves or clinics while sightseeing."

"Continuing your dad's work?" the woman asked, a smile coming to her brightly painted lips. She watched Mina smile sadly and nod before patting the girl's shoulder. "For what it's worth…I admire that about you."

Looking at the elder, she smiled back and said, "Thanks," letting her gaze drift back to the fire she had made.

Somewhere in the distance, an elephant trumpeted mournfully, making shivers run down her spine. As she breathed, she could feel the stillness in the land. Lying on her back, Mina stared at the sky, one star in particular catching her eye, twinkling frantically at her, as if it was trying to speak to her. _"…something's not right."_

**~ROAR~**

Hours after the group had eaten and finally gone to sleep, Mina jolted awake at the sound of gunshots filling the air, frightened screams joining the piercing sounds. Leaping to her feet, she could see two men in a Jeep, one driving while the other shot at the tents where her group slept. They were the same goons she had seen with that Wells man in the village!

"…_wait, how can I see all of this?!"_ she gasped. It was pitch black, the fire having died when they poured dirt and sand on it before going to sleep. The moon and stars weren't bright enough to show everything about these men, so how could she see every little detail, like how one grinned wickedly as he drove while the other bit his lip as he struggled to stay balanced while he purposely missed when shooting.

"_They want us out of the area…but why?"_ she frowned, grabbing her bag.

"Hurry!" she could hear Magobi cry as the others screamed, running for the Jeep.

She fell to the ground, tumbling towards the border where the tall grasses began to grow. Laying flat on her belly, she held her breath and prayed that none of the bullets would hit her. Reason told her to run to the Jeep and get out – these men were hunters, and they would kill her if she showed herself after they had shown such an explicit warning for them to get out. This should be a job for the authorities…

…but that sixth sense she had acquired poked at her conscience. She _had_ to know what was going on, and she would find out on her own. Her stomach flopped as she heard the Jeep's engine sputter to a start, the tires screeching, dirt flying as the group pulled away from the area, leaving tents and belongings lying forlorn and forgotten in the mayhem. She held her breath, listening as the vehicles drove away. She lay there, unmoving in the dark, waiting until the attackers came down the same way they had arrived, laughing rowdily and snickering at their prey as they vanished once more into the savannah. Mina waited another minute, listening, looking, smelling, until at last something within her told her it was safe.

Lifting herself onto her feet, she felt a warm, comforting breeze surround her, feeling familiar. She couldn't help but wonder if it was the same breeze that had compelled her to stray off the path until she arrived at that glowing, gorgeous pool. Looking north, she inhaled deeply and began walking, sensing that the journey would be a long one.

It felt as if she was traveling for hours, passing unknown territory. Trekking onward, she felt oddly strengthened by the journey, often sprinting for a spell before taking a break and walking for another bit. She couldn't comprehend how or why she reveled in this type of travel – she had never attempted anything like this before, so why was this so natural to her? Coming to a baobab tree, she paused, catching her breath and scanning the terrain. She frowned as she noticed that there wasn't a single living creature in this part of Africa. The land was perfectly healthy, so why was there no wildlife? Peeking past the tree, she squinted, straining to see what she thought to be the outline of a small encampment.

"_The poachers,"_ she assumed. Kurt Wells' face floated in her mind, her suspicions strong within her. Setting her bag on the ground, she deftly pulled out her lighter, boomerang, and hunting knife, certain that she would be needing them shortly. Upon finding a rather large knoll in the tree, she stuffed her bag into it before securing her weapons in place. Sticking close to the ground, she crouched as she stalked on towards the camp.

With each step, she could smell tobacco and dried grass – the men had started a fire and were so comfortable they started smoking. She was amazed she could detect these things from so far away, but her thoughts were deterred as she slipped past the watering hole, her boot hitting something in the grass. There was a soft "clink", making her freeze. At first she thought she might have set off a trap, but as she peered at the ground, she noticed an iron ring from which hung a lonely skeleton key.

Shoe couldn't help but smile at seeing the item. Kneeling, she picked it up and gripped the item before slipping it into the breast pocket of her khaki colored blouse. It was slimy and moist, almost as if an animal had carried it all this way in his mouth before dropping it. She decided to focus on the ground more carefully when a lump came in to view. Her brows furrowed, she took a few more steps near it when she gasped, her eyes widening in fear as she hopped back.

The body of a lioness lay still on the ground, but the position and angle she lay at showed that she was not merely sleeping. Taking a cautious step closer, she noticed the wound and blood that still glistened in the moonlight, though it had darkened to the color of the dirt. Mina felt her heart break in two as she gazed at the poor creature, wanting to reach out and pet her. Knowing there was nothing more that could be done, she swallowed back her emotions – the last thing she needed was to start breaking down into tears during such a dangerous mission – and whispered a prayer for the lioness before moving onward, her eyes glued to her prey…

**~ROAR~**

Simba moaned, his mind still foggy as he woke up. Forcing his eyelids open, the events of what happened flashed through his brain, agony filling his chest. "Nala…"

"Sorry about that, mate."

The sound of the unfamiliar voice made his head jerk up, his eyes meeting another set…one that belonged to a human face. Snarling, Simba lunged for the human, baring his teeth, only to have his face collide with iron bars. His head throbbed in pain as he rubbed his muzzle and forehead with his paw.

"No use in that, pussycat," the man shook his head rather smugly. "You're not going anywhere, and we're definitely not on the menu for dinner."

Growling, Simba glared at the man, every fiber of his being loathing the two-legged creature. "You killed her," he said, his voice low and threatening.

"Actually, that was Skyes back here," he corrected the lion, jabbing his thumb at one of the other males who smoked a cigarette. "I already chewed him up about that. My last thoughts were on killing anyone-"

"LIAR!" Simba roared. "You humans always lie! What do you want from us?!"

The man swiped his hat from his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Want to cut to the chase, huh?" he noted, scratching his chin with interest. "Aren't you the least bit curious how I'm able to communicate with you?" Simba only glared at him, causing the man to shrug. "Name's Kurt Wells…I'm looking to find Mabadiliko Ya, and don't start with the 'I don't know anything about it, it's just a myth'," he rolled his eyes. "That's what every other damn animal's been telling me."

"Because it's the truth," Simba frowned when something the human said clicked in his mind. "Wait, what 'others'?"

"What, didn't you think I'd find your lil' friends?" he smirked, nodding his head towards the other crates surrounding the perimeter.

Peering through the bars and past the firelight, Simba felt his jaw drop, his chest filled with worry as he saw Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, the hyenas, and Scar all lined up around the camp, all of them staring at him in concern, fear, and desperation. "Let them go!" Simba demanded, pawing in his prison.

"Not until I find that pool!" Wells stated stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I haven't figured out where your little pride is hiding-"

"I don't have one," Simba lied.

Kurt scoffed, giving a cruel chuckle. "Nice try. I saw tracks leading away from here, heading north-east. I'll find them. If you sent them away, that means you're hiding something."

Simba felt Rafiki's fearful gaze on him but he didn't dare look in the baboon's direction. Wells already thought that Simba was the one who knew, and he wasn't about to put anyone else in danger's path.

Stalking towards the cage, Wells pulled out his pistol from his belt and loaded it calmly. "You send your pride away. You manage to get all the animals in this area to hide or escape. You try to free your little friends from their cages. You attack me when I chased you…you know something, lion." Cocking the gun, he pointed it in Timon's direction. "You know what this is, don't you, lion?" he said smoothly, enjoying the flicker of fear that passed through Simba's eyes. "It's a smaller version of the stick that killed your mate…what was it you called her…Nala?" He smirked as Simba bared his teeth. "Ah ah, watch your temper. Or I'll blast your little meerkat to kingdom come."

"GAH!" Timon yelped, struggling to climb up to the ceiling of the cage for protection as the two other hunters laughed at his antics.

"NO!" Simba cried, reaching through the bars at Kurt. "Don't! He didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't know anything-!"

"Exactly. But you do," Kurt Wells stated, pointing the gun at Simba's face. "Now, tell me where Mabadiliko Ya is located…or I'll kill you all."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews and for sticking around to see what happens next. I know Nala's death was pretty bad and sudden, but things _will_ get better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you thought (I appreciate every comment)! See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She had reached the outer perimeter of the camp when she heard a discussion going on.

"You know what this is, don't you, lion?"

"_Kurt Wells!"_ She recognized the voice instantly, making her frown in disgust. _"I knew it!"_

"It's a smaller version of the stick that killed your mate…what was it you called her…Nala?" A lion's ferocious snarl rippled through the air, sending shivers down her spine. "Ah ah, watch your temper. Or I'll blast your little meerkat to kingdom come."

"GAH!" another voice squeaked, causing the two goons Kurt had hired to start laughing. Peeking through a crack between the two vehicles she now hid behind, she bit back a gasp as she saw the hunters on either side of her, while animals in cages surrounded the fire. To her right stood Wells, his back towards her, as he stared at an animal within the cage before him.

"NO!" pleaded a voice, a lion's paw poking through the bars and stretching towards Wells. Mina felt her eyes widen at the sight of a handsome lion within the cage, his language making perfect sense to her…and to Wells, oddly enough. "Don't! He didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't know anything-!"

"Exactly. But you do," Wells pointed the gun at the lion's face, his tone sinister. "Now, tell me where Mabadiliko Ya is located…or I'll kill you all."

"_Mabadiliko Ya?! He's gone through all that trouble for that stupid pool of water?!"_ She understood now – there were no animals to be found because of them, and the dead lioness she saw earlier was because of these men. She remembered when they had first met hours ago – it felt like eons – and he had asked her if she would join him to find the mythical water. She had thought it nonsense, but as she realized how strangely she had been acting, her new abilities, and now the fact that she could understand what the lion was saying, perhaps Wells was right all along…still, it didn't make this right.

As quietly as she could, she slipped the boomerang out of her belt and set her sights on Wells. _"Take the leader out, then work your way down,"_ she thought, remembering what her father had taught her when she was small and playing with a group of children who didn't believe she could be tough enough. _"It's not about how strong you are, Mina. It's about how smart you are."_ Seeing how the henchmen were so focused on the drama between their boss and the lion, she felt safe for the time being, angling herself and pulling her arm back. She squeezed her gift for courage, remembering the day her father had given it to her from his travels to Australia. _"God, I hope this works!"_ she prayed, her stomach tight in a knot.

As if it could read her mind, the comforting breeze that seemed to be following her all day swept across the camp, swirling around her and filling her with serenity. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before glaring at Wells back, thrusting her arm forth and twisting her wrist, watching the boomerang fly.

**~ROAR~**

"I'm waiting, lion," snapped Kurt Wells, irked by how determined the blasted creature looked. "You're trying my patience."

"Go ahead, shoot me," Simba glared. "I'm telling the truth. We all know nothing – all we wanted was to have you humans leave us in peace, but you insist on invading our homes and killing us off for your own selfish needs. So go ahead, kill me, but it won't do you any good."

"NO!" Timon and Pumbaa cried out, their eyes watering as they listened to Simba's speech.

Kurt began to snarl like a wild animal himself. "You bloody, over-sized housecat, I'll-!"

A sleek object hurtled through the air, a soft whistle trailing behind it as it flew out of nowhere. Before Kurt could even register what was going on, the object smacked against the back of his neck with brutal force. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he gave a strangled sound before collapsing to the ground, utterly unconscious.

Skyes and Gordon gawked, their jaws hitting the ground at the sight of their leader lying face-down and unconscious. "Boss-?!" A hard "thwack" sounding in the night air as a thick branch was used as a club and knocked Gordon senseless to the dirt floor. Skyes spun around, wary now of his surroundings. "C'mon out and fight like a man!" he shouted, pulling out his gun. It was eerily silent, making his skin crawl. There was no noise aside from his ragged breathing and the crackling of the fire. He was so preoccupied with looking from side to side and at the floor that he forgot to look up.

Simba had been shocked when Wells collapsed, and stunned even more so when the second fiend fell to the ground. His ears, however, were much more sensitive than Skyes', so when he heard a soft step on one of the vehicles', his eyes darted to the roof of the truck that was closest to him. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of another human figure crouched atop the vehicle, the branch still in her hands. She almost appeared to be a lion in the shadows, her amber eyes glistening in the firelight.

"_What's she-?"_ he thought, when without a warning, she leapt from the truck and tackled the last man.

Skyes was too late as he felt another body hurtle against his back, a thick branch being held to his throat. He gasped for air, clawing at the wood at his neck. The attacker clung to his body by wrapping her legs around his waist as she securely kept the wooden weapon pressed against his windpipe.

"Yeah!" Timon shouted from his cage, punching his fists in the air. "Fight him! Choke him! Whoo-hoo!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Shenzi nodded, a huge grin showing on her face.

"I can't watch!" Zazu gulped, covering his face with his wings, only to peek through his feathers.

Skyes wanted to strangle and skin the animals, possibly wear them into town, but his vision was becoming hazy due to a lack of oxygen. The figure was at least half his height and weight…so why was the attacker so damn strong?! Just as he was getting ready to pound his back against the cage to get an upper hand, there was another fierce tug at his throat, sending his head spinning as he fell into unconsciousness. At last, he fell to the floor, knocked out but still very much alive.

Simba stared in awe as he saw who this newcomer was. It appeared to be a female of the human species (there weren't too many of those that ventured forth, especially not into the Pridelands), and she was indeed small for a human compared to these monstrous men. Getting up off of the bully, the girl ran to the truck, digging out materials from the back.

"Oh no, what if she's really gonna eat us?!" Timon gasped, doubting his first impressions of the girl the moment he saw her take out a hunting knife from her belt. "We're gonna DIE!" he wailed.

"Quiet!" she snapped at them, startling the bunch. "I'm not going to eat or kill anyone, but your whining isn't helping!"

"_Whining?!"_ Timon fumed, insulted.

She ignored him, grinning at last as she found a thick coil of rope. Reaching for it, she yelped at the sight of another figure in the truck, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "What the…?" It was an African man, tied and gagged and left with the supplies. "Where'd he come from?"

"He's their shaman," Zazu huffed. "He blew dust on us and said some enchantment and that's how we can understand each other."

"For now," Shenzi corrected him. "It only lasts for a while…and he didn't want to be here in the first place."

The man nodded his head violently, as if to vouch that they were telling the truth. "Ok, um…I'll get back to you ASAP," she promised, much to his dismay. Pulling out the rope, she placed it on the ground and got to work, cutting lengths of it before using the material to tie the men's hands and feet behind their backs.

"Clever girl," Rafiki smiled, stroking his beard as he watched her work swiftly. "And just what do you plan to do once they are all tied up?"

"Put them where they belong," she grunted, giving a final tug on the triple knot she completed on Wells' ankles. "In the very cages they bought."

"Ooh, irony," Scar chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow at her. "I like it."

"Um, excuse me, human lady?" Pumbaa spoke up bashfully. "If you're not gonna kill us, why are you helping us?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, and Wells' is a monster," she answered firmly, pulling the key out of her pocket. "I hope this opens everything," she confessed, picking up her boomerang and tucking it back into her belt before heading to Simba's cage.

He couldn't hold back the wary growl in his throat as he watched her approach, watching her with untrusting eyes.

"Easy, boy, I'm not here to hurt you," she murmured soothingly, her voice appealing to him. He watched as she slipped the key into the lock with ease, turning it and opening the door. Swinging the metal barricade wide open, she waved for him to come out, gasping as he pounced on her, snarling viciously.

"Yikes!" Timon yelped as Pumbaa gasped in shock.

"No, stop!" Rafiki called out, but he was ignored.

"Your kind killed my mate! That human trapped us, look at us!" he snapped, nodding his head to his friends.

"…that lioness at the watering hole!" she gasped. "He killed her?"

"Technically, it was that last guy you beat up," Banzai corrected them, getting smacked over the head by Shenzi.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized to Simba, wincing as he roared in anger.

"You're 'sorry'?! You don't know what I've been through!" he growled. "First, _he_ lies to me after killing my father-" he jerked his head at Scar, who winced at the mention of Mufasa. "-and now Nala is…is…" He stopped, tears streaming down his furry face, dripping off of his whiskers as he remembered what happened. Turning his face to the sky, he whispered, "…how can I trust you after what's happened?"

"…I lost my dad, too."

He lowered his gaze, his eyes growing wide as he saw how she, too, began to cry. "I…I lost him recently…he loved helping and protecting animals…I wanted to be just like him…but he died. When I…When I saw what was happening here, I knew I had to help…I saw you in that cage and…I heard the way you spoke back to Wells, the way you talked about your friends and…and Nala…" He bowed his head, continuing to weep silently. "…I get it, you don't trust me, and I don't blame you for it…but I really am trying to help." She sniffled, turning her face away from him, wishing she could move her arms to cover her eyes, to wipe away her tears. "So go on, eat me for all I care…just make sure the baboon gets the key to let the others out."

"How come she mentioned the monkey?" Banzai hissed.

"Because he has opposable thumbs, twit," Zazu snorted.

Scar gave them glaring looks, urging them to shut up, before looking back at the girl. He frowned as he watched her body shake from her sobs. Simba was right, she was a human, and he had every right to rip her limb from limb…so why wasn't he?...even stranger, why did he want Simba _not_ to?

Simba looked down at the girl in silent contemplation. The firelight made her tanned skin glow, and her amber eyes shone with tears, looking like the sun at sunrise. Her hair reminded him of a lion's mane, soft and flowing, surrounding her face; it was a gentle brown hue, like the trunk of a sapling…and her voice was sweet, even when she wept. Suddenly, his heart ached, and he knew that she was not their enemy. Cautiously, he removed his forepaws from her arms, a breeze swirling around them.

"_Simba…"_

"Father?" he asked gently, his brows furrowing as he heard Mufasa's voice in the air.

"_Simba…keep her, and she will keep you…Simba…"_

"Father?!" he shouted, looking to the stars frantically, hoping for a sign, but all he saw was the night sky.

"Um…did anybody else hear that?" Timon whispered, looking around anxiously. Pumbaa, Zazu, and the three hyenas nodded, all of them shivering for different reasons. Rafiki glanced over at Scar, smirking as he saw the dark lion frozen stiff upon hearing his deceased brother's voice. He said nothing but he could sense Scar's panic and fear. Turning away, he looked back to the lion and girl, grabbing the bars for support as he waited impatiently for Simba to make a choice…hopefully, the right choice.

Sighing, the Lion King looked back to the girl, who had also heard his father's voice and couldn't contain her surprise or curiosity. The moment his red eyes locked with her own amber orbs, she squeezed them shut, waiting for him to attack. His gaze softened as he lowered his muzzle to her face and began to lick her cheeks.

A gasp escaped her, her eyes opening at the sensation of his rough tongue on her face. He backed away, bowing his head shamefully. "…I'm sorry…" Locking his gaze with hers, he quietly asked, "…forgive me?"

She gave a quiet laugh, slowly sitting up and kneeling before him. Her hand trembling, she reached out to him, her fingers outstretched. He moved his head to it, a spark flying through him as he felt her skin on his fur. A low, rumbling purr immediately came from his throat, becoming stronger as she caressed his face, brushing her fingers through his long, thick mane. Scratching him behind one ear, she saw him smile shyly at her, and she could not hold back her own smile. "There's nothing to forgive," she said softly, bringing her other arm around.

Confident, Simba stepped forward and nuzzled her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

For the first time since her father had passed away, she felt safe…and even a little happy.

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't resist ;) Hope you all enjoyed and please don't forget to let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I hope you enjoy this next installment and please don't forget to let me know what you think! Until next time!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The first thing Mina did was release the other animals. Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all ran out of their cages and began to kiss the floor, grateful that they were finally free.

"How melodramatic," Scar rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, they're just happy," Rafiki giggled, clapping his hands as his cage was opened and bowing to Simba and Mina. "Many thanks…now, where is my stick?"

"Stick?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Simba chuckled, shaking his head. "Trust me, you'd be better off if he didn't find it." But the baboon was already off and exploring the vehicles, giggling when he found the poor shaman still tied in the back of the truck.

"Many thanks, milady," Scar purred courteously with a smirk as the human girl unlocked his cage. Taking one step out, he turned to face her, baring his teeth in a sly, coy smile when it disappeared suddenly.

Simba snapped at him, growling as he stepped in between his uncle and Mina. "Leave. Her. Alone," he demanded.

"Oh, as if you're one to talk," he sniffed. "You were ready to rip her throat out earlier."

"As flattering as this is, we need to focus," Mina scolded them, grunting as she gathered the smaller cages in a pile before loading them onto the truck.

"So, what's the plan?" Timon asked, riding Pumbaa's back as the warthog trotted over to them.

"We need to get these smaller cages in here before we touch the big ones," she instructed them. "Once the cages are in place, we can load these guys-" she jerked her head at the unconscious men, "-into their places."

"Well, what're we waiting for?!" Shenzi cheered. Ed giggled, clapping his paws together before scrambling off and nudging another cage with his head.

"Hurry now," Rafiki said, nudging the captured man with his staff.

"P-Please, Miss," the shaman started, edging away from the baboon and rubbing his freed wrists. "I-YAAAH!" he screeched as Simba and Scar stalked towards him.

"Hey, back off!" she ordered.

"He was the one who blew some magic dust on us," Scar sniffed indignantly.

"But he didn't capture us, did he?" Simba reasoned, frowning as his uncle rolled his eyes at him.

"If he's tied up in the back of a truck, I'm pretty sure he's just as much a victim of this as you are," she reassured them, helping the trembling man down. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"Y-You can…still understand what they're saying?" he blinked at her, shocked.

"…yes?" she raised an eyebrow. "Why? You can't?"

"The enchantment is only temporary," he explained. "It wore off just a few moments ago."

"What's he saying?" Simba asked, unknowingly emphasizing the point the man had said.

"…um, he can't understand you…you can't understand him…but I can still communicate with you," she answered, her stomach churning within her.

Rafiki gaped at her, lunging forth and latching himself onto her back. "HEY!" she cried, wincing as he sniffed her hair and forced her to face him. "What are you-?!"

"You drank the water!" he gasped, hopping off and covering his mouth. For once, he was speechless.

"What-?" she started, worry bubbling within her chest.

"Hold it!" Timon held out his hands, motioning for everyone to settle down. "Let me get this straight…the pool that psycho wanted to find really does exist, we know that much…but…YOU actually found it and drank from it?!"

"I…I…" she stammered. Her mind swirled with thoughts, memories from earlier that day poking at her brain. "…oh God, I think I did," she gasped, touching her lips with trembling fingers. "…if Kurt finds out-"

"He won't," Simba interrupted, walking up to her. "By the time he wakes up, he'll be long gone." Reaching up, he placed his paw on her free hand, surprising her. "I promise, you'll be safe here…with us."

"Yeah, count on me and Pumbaa! We'll take care of ya!" Timon grinned.

"You bet!" Pumbaa nodded, beaming with delight.

"You can count on us, too," Shenzi spoke up, stepping in closer to the girl. "We may be scavengers, but you saved us. If you ever need us, just call."

"Or whistle," Banzai joked, causing Ed to cackle as he nodded dumbly in agreement.

Looking around at the creatures, she smiled, feeling content in the company of wild animals. Placing her hands over Simba's paw, she smiled, her eyes shining with determination. "Thanks…oh, um, sorry…I don't know your names," she blushed sheepishly.

"No problem," Timon waved it off. "I'm Timon-"

"Pumbaa!" the warthog interrupted him.

"Zazu," the bird bowed elegantly. "The king's majordomo."

"Hmm," Scar huffed.

"Shenzi, Banzai, and the pile of laughing bones with a face is Ed," Banzai said, pointing to each hyena as he said each name.

"Rafiki," the baboon bowed his head, winking at the girl.

Stepping up, Scar gave a polite bow, watching her with his glowing eyes. "I am Scar, previous king of the Pridelands," he said, looking wistful as he spoke the words.

"And my father's murderer," Simba snarled.

"You killed your own brother?" Mina frowned.

"Regretfully, yes," he admitted, glaring daggers at his nephew. "Some lions just can't let the past die."

"Interesting choice of words, since you were the one who tried to use the past against me and always brought it up," Simba fought back.

"So, were you named 'Scar' at birth or is that a nickname?" Mina interjected, eyeing the lions as they positioned themselves to fight.

The distraction worked, making Scar return his gaze to her and chuckle ruefully. "It's what everyone has been calling me for a long time. I was born with the name 'Taka'."

"Taka," she repeated, smiling at him. "I think I like that better."

He blinked, startled by how radiant she looked when she smiled at him. He swiftly looked away, acting as if he noticed something on his tail to avoid her seeing his bewilderment.

Simba felt a sharp pain in his chest, his brows furrowing as he stared at the ground. Why did it bother him so much that she was being nice to him? "And you?" He looked up, taking a step back as she knelt down to his level and reached to pet his head. "What's _your _name?" she asked gently, stroking his mane tenderly.

He had to smile back at her, the pang of jealousy quickly evaporating. "Simba," he replied.

"Simba," she repeated. He purred as she spoke his name, pressing his head against her palm. He couldn't comprehend why he felt so content when she was close, but he liked it. Pulling away reluctantly, he cleared his throat, feeling his skin flush as she giggled at him. "Erm, we should hurry and get them in the cages," he said, nodding his head towards the men. "Zazu," he called out. "Find the lionesses and tell them to start heading back. If you find them tonight, stay with them. We'll need our rest for tomorrow."

"Of course, Sire," the bird nodded, excusing himself before taking off in the air.

"Well, let's get to work!" Rafiki declared, running off to grab another cage. "We haven't got all night!"

**~ROAR~**

At long last, the cages had been loaded and the majority of the camp had been cleared and placed back into the trucks. Mina was exhausted, but as she set the last piece of equipment back, her mind drifted to a lonely, limp figure in the distance. "Simba…what do you do when loved ones leave?"

Simba tugged the curtain of the truck, covering the back before daring to face his new companion. "…you mean 'die'?" She nodded timidly. He sighed. "We leave them behind and move forward. Why do you ask?"

"…humans bury their loved ones," she explained quietly, sitting down on the ground. The sky rolled with thick clouds, a storm moving in from the west. Thunder shook the air, and there was a scent of moist coolness that drifted towards them.

"Either way, they get eaten, whether by scavengers or bugs in the ground." Mina gaped at him, stunned by his words. He gave her a weary smile as he trotted to her side, looking towards the stormy sky. "My father once told me that we all have our time here before we move on through the Great Circle of Life. Lions eat antelope, right? But when we die, our bodies become grass, and the antelope eat the grass." Lowering his eyes, he felt them sting with tears as droplets from the sky began to fall upon them. "Besides…I don't know if I'd be able to handle seeing her like that again."

Lightning struck through the sky, wicked glowing fingers clawing through the clouds as the dark abyss above them poured water over the land. The two friends ran for one of the tents, hiding from the rain. Simba shook his mane, earning a "HEY!" from Mina as she was splattered once more with water, earning a grin from the lion.

"I never got _your_ name," Simba remembered, watching as she pulled her boots off of her feet and tossed her safari hat to the floor to join them.

"Armina, but friends call me Mina," she said, giggling as she listened to Timon and Pumbaa snore on the other side of the tent.

"Mina," he repeated. It was short and sweet, nothing amazing, but he liked her name. It made a smile grow on his face as he timidly stepped closer to her. She was on the floor now, using one of the sleeping bags the men had brought to lie down. "…Mina?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, yawning as she stretched her arms.

Biting his lip, he glanced at his slumbering friends and checked the flaps of the tent before returning his attention to the human girl. "…could I stay here tonight?...with you?"

She raised her head and gawked, stunned by his innocence and sincerity. For a moment, she could see him as a small cub, alone and frightened, looking for a friend to turn to. Surrendering to his request, she patted the mattress and jerked her head as a signal for him to come closer. She felt her heartbeat jump as he beamed and bounded to her. Plopping himself down on the ground, he placed his head upon his paws. As he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt her back pressed against his side. His pulse quickened as he opened one eye and looked over at her.

"G'night, Simba," she yawned, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"…good night, Mina," he whispered, not moving a muscle as she drifted off. He remained perfectly still, listening to the booms and pattering from the storm. Simba stiffened when Mina shifted in her sleep, her body completing a 180 degree turn before unknowingly placing her hands on his side, her fingers gently curling as she grasped his fur. Watching her with fascination, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He liked having her there by his side, and it looked as if she did, too. It felt perfect…

"_Simba…keep her, and she will keep you…"_

"Is this what you meant, Father?" he whispered, observing how her chest and side rose and fell like the tall grasses in the breeze. "…I don't know her, but it feels right that she's here…" Carefully, he wriggled his foreleg from between himself and her body before placing his over her torso, pulling her closer to his chest protectively. She sighed in her sleep, nestling herself even closer into his embrace. "…I'll protect you, Mina," he murmured, lowering his face to nuzzle her forehead. "…good night." Laying his head beside hers, he too released a sigh as he closed his eyes and continued listening to the rain, its rhythm soothing…

As lightning flashed from outside, another lion's silhouette flickered against the canvas, his shadow intimidating. But just as the lightning came and went, so did the lion.

**~ROAR~**

"You are certain you do not wish to return to the village?" the old shaman, Bali, asked once more as he started the engine of the large truck.

Everything had been loaded that morning, ready to go and hopefully never return. The camp had been disassembled and the men were still snoring away in the back, oddly enough. The Jeep had been hooked to the truck, meaning a driver would have to drive the vehicles back into town.

"No, Bali, you go," she encouraged him. "Your son will be anxious to see you," she smiled. "Besides, I'd like to stay out here a little longer and see the Pridelands."

He shook his head but said nothing, admittedly antsy to go home and be reunited with his son and sister, who had no idea that he had been captured and taken for this expedition. "I will try to find Magobi or Seba and tell them you are safe."

"Thanks," she nodded, her hair flopping over her eye until she brushed it away with her fingers. "Be careful!" she waved, watching him pull out. She kept her eyes on the miniature caravan until it was out of sight, staying in place for what felt like hours. Her eyes, though staring out at the land, were blank as she smiled at the memory of waking up in a lion's embrace. Simba was bashful and apologized but she had told him she liked it, as if curling up with a cat back home. "Are they as big as me?" he had asked, his look turning into one of confusion as she laughed. "I don't think they even come to the size of a lion cub," she explained, loving how he gave such a childish, lopsided grin before laughing along.

"_I should have left…shouldn't have I?"_ she thought, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought of the Lion King and his companions. She remembered how she had mentioned her departure at breakfast, receiving complaints and protests the moment the words left her lips. Simba looked especially downhearted, even if he tried to smile it off and urge her to choose what she felt she wanted to do. Hugging herself, she gave a content smile as she knew that there was no way she was leaving now…

Her smile vanished at the sense of danger. She could smell a strong, thick, feminine scent, heard paws padding on the dirt, their breathing low and even, almost too quiet to hear. Slowly, she turned her head, holding her own breath as she glanced over her shoulder. Her amber eyes became large at the sight of a whole herd of lionesses, surrounding her entirely, their narrowed eyes on her form, their teeth bared for attack.

"Uh oh," she breathed. _"This is bad! Simba, where _are_ you?!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She didn't budge an inch – she tried not to blink but that was an impossible feat for her. _"Just breathe…they'll smell your fear if you start to panic,"_ she coached herself. She didn't dare close her eyes, no matter how frightened she was.

"Murderer," snarled one lioness.

"Let's destroy her," nodded another.

"For Nala!" cried a third.

"Ladies!" A familiar sight swooped down from the sky, landing on Mina's shoulder. "Stop this at once!" Zazu demanded, glaring at them all. Mina would have released a sigh of gratitude if it weren't for the fact that these lionesses were on the verge of making her a shish kabob. "She isn't the one who killed Nala-!"

"Zazu is right," came the voice of Rafiki as he climbed up the slope towards them, Mina's backpack slung over his shoulder. The pride did not budge from their positions, though Mina could see the confusion in their eyes at these two coming to her aide. "The humans that killed Nala captured Simba and the rest of us, but she came and saved us. The men are gone and will not return."

"How do we know this is true?" stepped forth an older, noble female, her eyes searching Mina's for a sign.

"Enough of this chatter!" the first lioness snapped. "She's a human, and she must pay for what her kind does to us!" Lunging forward, Mina squeezed her eyes shut when she felt another presence step in front of her, a ground-shaking roar filling the air and nearly knocking her off of her feet. "Your highness?!" she heard the lioness gasp.

"Step down, Awuor!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Zazu still on her shoulder, straightening his feathers and giving her a pleased nod. Moving her eyes away from him, she felt her heart leap with joy at the sight of Simba, crouched angrily at the females. "If any one of you even scratches her, I'll tear you apart!" he growled possessively, his fangs bared boldly.

The lionesses took a step back, aghast at the sight of their king defending a human girl. Feeling confident, Mina turned around and faced them all before letting her eyes fall on Simba's back. "Simba, I'm ok, really. They didn't know any better-"

"Yes, Simba," Scar smirked, strolling over to them. "Let them be. They always were an impertinent bunch."

Their attention was gone from Mina – they now gaped in shock and horror at the sight of Scar approaching. "I _did_ tell you that Scar and the hyenas were captured with us," Zazu reminded them tartly.

"Yes, but…" a different lioness stammered, her ears pressed against her skull in fear and defense. Mina watched her with interest, admiring the light-skinned lioness. She had one sky blue eye while the other was dirt brown, her fur beige with a soft white underbelly. She appeared to be younger than the others, just on the verge of becoming a full-grown lioness.

"…you're all afraid of him," she noted, making them all flinch before their brows furrowed.

"Simba, how can we understand her?...does she understand us?" the elder lioness spoke, stepping towards the king with no fear of getting harmed. "Zazu mentioned she was odd, and something about that pool…the one your father told you stories about…" Coming muzzle to muzzle with him, she asked in a cautious whisper, "Is it…true?" He nodded once, watching her face as the information sunk in. "…why did you save my son?" she asked moving her red-brown eyes to the human girl.

She could feel a sense of authority radiating from the lioness, her exterior regal and emotionless, but she could hear her heartbeat thumping with gratitude from within the lioness's breast. "When my father was alive, he helped and protected animals that were ill or in danger. I wanted to follow in his footsteps so that's what I've done since he passed away…when I found Simba and the others last night, I had to help."

The lioness remained silent, simply staring at the human, gazing into her eyes. Simba wasn't sure what should happen if his mother didn't approve, but he did know this much – no harm would come to Mina. The persistent, ever-playful breeze swept through the pride, and after a moment's thought, the lioness smiled.

"Thank you," she bowed her head. "For protecting my son." Taking another step forward, she stated, "I am Simba's mother, Sarabi."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, smiling at once. Bowing her torso, she said, "It's an honor, Your Majesty."

Zazu chuckled in approval at her behavior, as did Rafiki. Simba saw how his mother laughed and smiled, relieved.

"There's no need for that…what's your name, dear?"

"Mina," she answered. "Simba said I could stay a while. I'd like to explore if that's all right."

"If Simba said it's alright, then of course you may stay with us," Sarabi replied, walking past her son to nuzzle the girl. Mina gently rubbed her head and tickled the Queen behind the ears, earning another smile from the lioness.

"Hey, what's shaking-?" Banzai's voice suddenly drifted her way. Mina paused and looked up, watching the hyenas freeze at the sight of the lionesses now growling at them.

"I think _you're_ shaking," Shenzi noted, seeing how the male canine quivered at the sight of the ferocious cats.

"Simba, I understand you want to keep your human," Sarabi frowned, her eyes glued to her brother-in-law and the mongrels. "But I won't stand for them." The pride nodded in agreement at this, mimicking Sarabi's sternness.

Mina blushed at being called "Simba's human", realizing that this must be how pets feel like. She also couldn't help noticing how Simba bit his lip, his face stretched with embarrassment at his mother's words, though he didn't correct her. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention towards Scar and the others, his eyebrow raised at them. "Being that I follow my father's law here, your judgment is based upon all of our decisions and the deeds you've done. Do you have anything you want to say before judgment is passed?"

"Of course," Scar sniffed, insulted. "Really, Simba? Would you pass judgment on your own uncle?"

"How _dare_ you ask me that?!" he snapped coldly. "After what you did, you should be careful with what you say. You murdered your brother, the King."

Scar flinched at this, unwilling to admit he was wrong, but his expression told them everything. His green eyes locked with Simba's red ones, genuine concern showing on his face. "And what will you do?...you wouldn't kill your own uncle…would you?"

Simba growled, agitated. As his blood boiled within his veins, he felt something land lightly on his shoulder. Distracted, he turned his head and saw Mina, crouched down beside him, her hand upon him, her eyes soothing. He felt his rage subdue at seeing her gentle face, his blood now racing for a different reason. With an encouraging smile, she nodded at him, her gestures clearly saying that she was behind him no matter what. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply before facing his expectant uncle. "Like I said before, no Scar, I'm not like you," he frowned.

"Oh, thank you, Simba," he started, a weak smile growing on his face.

"I'm not finished," Simba cut him off coolly, enjoying his uncle's look of bewilderment. "I won't kill you, but I won't have you with the pride. You seemed to manage hiding in exile pretty well since I came back, so you will continue to do so. You are banished from Pride Rock and into the Shadowlands by the Elephant Graveyard. You can catch any food that strays near to the border, but if we catch you wandering the Pridelands…" Simba glanced at the lionesses, nearly all of them glaring or emitting snarls of contempt at them lion. "…I can't promise the lionesses will be too kind to you."

Scar frowned at this but bit his tongue. The sentencing was unpleasant, but it was better than being mauled to death by the pride. Holding his head up, he simply nodded and began to walk away.

"Um, so…does that mean we get to stay?" Banzai asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Simba shook his head in disapproval. "You were Scar's original accomplices from the start."

"But that's in the past, right?" Shenzi smiled weakly.

Simba remained stone-faced with them. "You are also banished to the Shadowlands."

"WHAT?!" Banzai screeched. "Oh, c'mon! We can't stand him now!" Ed growled at the retreating figure of Scar, as if to confirm what his companions said.

"After blaming everything on us when you got back, and lying when he said there'd always be food and he'd take care of us if we worked for him," Shenzi sneered. "You really think we want to hang out with him?! We didn't even know he was still alive when we returned to the Graveyard!"

"We'll starve out there again," Banzai whined.

"You should have had better judgment when choosing who to keep in your company," Sarabi noted.

"Um, does this mean I can't see them anymore?" Mina asked quietly. "I get what they did was wrong, but they did help out when we loaded Wells and his stuff back in the truck."

Simba sighed, giving her a soft smile. "You feel sorry for them." She nodded, earning a lick on the cheek, causing her to emit a giggle. "You can visit them, but you'll need an escort."

"Fair enough," she said. She shrugged sympathetically to the dogs, her eyes showing pity for them. "Sorry, fellas."

Shenzi smiled back, waved her paw. "Aw, we can't hate you, honey. But you better keep your promise."

"And bring some grub!" Banzai added.

"I will," she laughed. She waved to them as they left, watching the group become smaller as they left while Timon and Pumbaa trotted towards the lionesses.

"Did we miss something?" Pumbaa asked, jerking his head at the exiled ones.

"Scar and the hyenas have been banished," the youngest lioness spoke up, her multi-colored eyes moving curiously back to Mina. "But the human's staying."

"Nice work, Simba, send 'em packing!" Timon cheered. "Now, how about we rustle up some grub?"

The lionesses split up, going their own ways as they decided to rest from their journey.

"Zazu, will you spread the word that the humans are gone?" Simba asked his majordomo.

"But of course, Sire," Zazu agreed, flying off into the sky.

"Here is your bag, young lady," Rafiki spoke up, handing her the backpack he had found in his tree.

"Thanks," she beamed, peeking into the backpack and pulling out her canteen. Popping the lid off, she took a swig of the fluids before giving a grateful sigh. "I needed that."

"What is it?" Simba asked, sniffing the container.

"GAH! She killed a turtle and used it for her drinks!" Timon yelped, causing Mina to double over in a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha! Aah, good one," she giggled, wiping a tear away. "Actually, its made of plastic, a material made by humans. It's a canteen – I use it to carry fresh water around." She offered to the meerkat and warthog, who sniffed and poked it cautiously before admitting that she was right. "So, what do you do as King?" she asked Simba, cocking her head at him playfully.

"Not much. Settle disputes, monitor the Pridelands…Zazu usually checks in everyday with a morning report," he chuckled. "At dusk we hunt. There's plenty of time to play and sleep…but I'll bet you want to explore," he guessed, grinning mischievously.

"Could I?!" she asked excitedly. "It's all so amazing, especially now that I can understand what everyone's saying."

"Sure, we'll show you the best place for grubs!" Timon offered, earning a disgusted smile from the girl.

Rafiki threw his head back and laughed merrily. "I will leave you to do your explorations. I am going home." With a polite bow to Simba and his friends, he grabbed his staff and started back home with a cheerful little jump.

"That is one strange baboon," Mina smiled.

"He's always been like that."

Turning around, everyone saw the little lioness from before approaching them. "Simba, may I join you?" she asked, her eyes on Mina. "I know the others aren't sure about her yet, but…I don't know, I can sense something good in your human."

"_Here we go again,"_ both Simba and Mina thought, exchanging shy glances and blushing together, causing Timon to smirk and Pumbaa to beam.

"I sense it, too," Simba agreed. "Mina, this is Kya. She's just a few seasons younger than me. Kya, this is Mina."

"Hi Kya," Mina said, offering her hand to the overgrown feline.

"Hi…Mina," she answered, shyly walking up and sniffing her hand. A smile stretched over her lips as she licked the human's hand and began purring once Mina started to scratch her throat. Watching them, Simba felt his mind at ease, his worries slowly laid to rest. _"The others will come around to her…I know they will."_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll come back next time for more. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time! PS - I own nothing but OCs ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mina began to lose track of time – days turned into nights that turned back into days and she could care less if it was a Tuesday or a Friday. She began to fall into the lioness's schedule within a matter of days, taking naps during the say when she wasn't exploring and visiting other animals and lurking at night with Simba at her side. Try as they might, the herds of animals easily got along with Mina, especially when they saw how gentle and caring she was with their babies. She always knew what to do when one of the animals felt ill or were injured, and soon enough Zazu was bringing reports not only to Simba but to Mina as well. The lionesses, one by one, came to like and trust her, just as Simba had hoped…all except for Awuor.

"Maybe it's because I'm a human," Mina mused one day as she sat by another watering hole that Simba had shown her (he refused to stop by the closest one until Nala was gone completely, as was the custom of the Pride Rock lions out of respect for their loved ones).

"Awuor has always been a bit…unpleasant, even when we were cubs," Simba said, stretching before he plopped down beside Mina. "Don't mind her. But is she gives you any trouble, shout for me and I'll be by your side."

Mina chuckled, embracing the lion and placing a kiss upon his brow. "I know…that's why I love you, Simba."

He licked her face in return, grinning with happiness. It had been difficult getting over Nala's death, but Mina was understanding and supportive. She was such a cheerful spirit that being in her presence made his heart light. The creatures of the Pridelands saw them together so often that they, too, had picked up the term from the lionesses – "Simba's human." "If it bothers you, I can tell them to stop," he had told her a few days ago, but she just laughed. "I don't mind, it makes me feel special," she shrugged, so it was that she had earned the title.

They sat there for an hour, just watching the herds pass by, the clouds lazily drifting of their own accord as the sun blazed on throughout the day. Yawning, Mina stretched and lay flat on her stomach, twirling the water before her with her fingertips. "I never would have thought this would happen to me," she murmured. "I can understand you all…I have advanced senses thanks to that crazy pool…and now I'm living out here with a pride of lions." She gazed up towards the sky, imagining her father's face. "If Daddy could see me now…"

"He can," Simba reassured her as he nuzzled her neck, his whiskers tickling her. "I know he can."

"SIRE!" Zazu called out, zipping down from thin air before coming to a screeching halt before the lion and girl. "There are reports of hyenas venturing into the Pridelands from the Elephant Graveyard!"

"Is it-?" Simba began.

"No, those three are back at their den, I just checked," Zazu answered, clearly speaking about Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Ok, let's scout the area," Simba nodded, getting up onto his feet. "Mina-"

"I'll head back to Pride Rock on my own," she promised. "I just want to eat my lunch first." She remembered learning how to ration her food on her first trip with her father when she was six, but she never would have thought she would resort to this sort of dining. Timon and Pumbaa had convinced her to try eating bugs (as Simba continued to do so from his cubhood days), and she found she actually enjoyed crickets and beetles if they were roasted, and she had begun eating ants with ease. Simba, Kya, and Sarabi often allowed her to tag along during hunts, where she used her hunting knife and spear (which she created after moving in with the lionesses) to hunt her prey. Simba made sure she got a fair share of the loot, which she saved in insulated bags she had brought along. She would rub a small amount of salt she had saved in her pack and wait until she had a fire going in the evenings to cook her catch and make dinner. Rafiki had even taught her how to find fruits and roots in the vegetation, so she had plenty to choose from.

"Well…" When she gave him an innocent, ear-to-ear grin, he chuckled, nodding his head in defeat. "Ok. But go straight home once you finish."

"Sure, Dad," she smirked. He stuck his tongue out at her before laughing and following Zazu towards the Elephant territory. Placing her bag before her, she pulled out her cooked and salted wildebeest, unwrapped it and took a large bite out of it. Chewing thoughtfully, she remembered her promise to the hyena trio that she thought fondly of. _"I have some leftovers from yesterday…maybe Simba will come with me to visit them-"_ She stopped, hearing a rustle in the grass to her right. Turning her head, she squinted, unable to see anything. Swallowing her mouthful of food, she shoved her meat back into her bag before reaching for the spear beside her.

"Lookie what we've got here," someone spoke, a snicker floating above her head.

She forced herself to turn slowly, her fingers tightening their hold on her weapon. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of wet dog when her eyes fell upon two hyenas crouched on a small slope just a few feet away from where she sat. "That's some yummy smellin' meat you got," the male drooled, watching her with hungry eyes.

She said nothing, her eyes stuck on them. She didn't dare look away for a moment, but she couldn't move a muscle lest they attack.

"Y'know, by 'meat' be wasn't talking about your lunch," the female cackled wickedly. Licking her chops, she sneered, "You're a tasty looking one…you're King Simba's human pet, aren't you?"

Again, she did not respond – only her brows furrowed at the female's words, her body tense as she prepared for a fight.

"What's the matter? Simba got your tongue?" the male chuckled cruelly. "That's ok, I'll take everything else you've got-"

"Over my dead body!"

Pouncing over the edge, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed tackled the other two, snarling and snapping as a battle broke loose. Mina watched, stunned, before shaking her head and coming to her senses, Gripping her weapon, she got up, her heart breaking when she saw Ed get scratched in the face, his yelp piercing the air. "Leave them alone, you bullies!" she shouted, running towards them with no second thoughts, her sharpened spear at the ready.

**~ROAR~**

Simba had just arrived at the elephant territory when a yelp filled the air. His head whipped around at the sound, his brows furrowed. "What-?"

"Simba, Scar's headed this way!" Zazu gasped, pointing towards the border of the Shadowlands where Scar bounded over to them.

"Simba!" Scar called, concern evident in his eyes. "Shenzi and the other two fools left for the watering hole just down the way. They said they saw some of the surviving hyenas heading in that path looking for food and went after them."

Another cry rose to the air, supporting what his uncle was telling him. "Why are you helping?" Simba asked, raising an eyebrow at the lion.

"Can't a lion choose to help if he wishes to?" Scar shrugged.

Simba was in no mood for his games but with Mina at stake, he couldn't afford to lose more time. With a mighty roar, he ran from his place and set his sights upon the watering hole. "Zazu, fly ahead!" he called out. The bird complied at once, soaring above his king and making his way towards the scene. His eyes widened at the sight of yet another figure stalking towards the group.

"Simba!" he called out, swooping back towards the speeding lion. "There's another lion heading for Mina and the hyenas!"

"Scar?" Simba asked, startled.

"No! I've never seen him before," Zazu shook his head. "Oh, but do hurry! I fear that Shenzi and the others may not be able to hold those two off!"

Simba now realized that Zazu was right – Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed wouldn't have much to eat in the Shadowlands, and would end up straining themselves. Pushing himself even harder, he bounded through the tall grass until he came to the watering hole. _"There!"_ Mina was fending the hyenas off with her stick _("The spear,"_ he remembered), for Ed and Banzai had been wounded and were exhausted from the battle, while Shenzi struggled to keep up. Seeing the rabid female hyena attack Mina, with only her spear to keep them apart, Simba snarled, another roar rippling out from his throat. With a sudden burst of power, he lunged into the air, tackling the hyena and sailing over the girl's body.

"Simba!" she gasped, watching in awe as he landed several feet away, clawing and biting at the offending creature. "Simba, look out!" she cried, ready to fight as the second hyena pounced for Simba's back when a hurtling mass of golden fur blocked the dog. She gazed in amazement as the newcomer, a young lion with soft yellow fur and a matching mane snarled and pawed at the male hyena.

Swallowing her panic, Mina got to her feet and positioned her spear. "Simba!" she shouted. "Dodge!" He merely glanced over his shoulder to see her, nodded, and swatted the enemy before leaping out of the way as Mina's spear buried itself within the hyena's breast. A strangled cry arose from the creature before it twitched and lay still, dead at last.

Just as he was catching his breath, Simba heard a pained roar come from the newcomer. Growling, he ran to the lion and sank his fangs into the hyena's neck, yanking it off of the other feline and tossing him towards Mina, who repeated the action and killed the hyena with deadly accuracy. Gasping for air, Simba breathed, "Mina…are you-?"

"Simba," she coughed, falling to her knees, the spear dropping to the floor. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to…to…kill them, but…" Her eyes watered as she came down from the adrenaline rush and realized what had taken place.

"Mina," he said softly, walking over to her and licking her cheek comfortingly. "Don't cry, Mina. You did all right…I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He accepted her embrace, letting her weep into his mane as he used his forepaw to hold her to his chest. It pained him to see her like this, to feel her body shake against his as she wept. To think, she cried over killing an animal that tried to eat her…but then again, she was on good terms with Shenzi and the others, so it made sense that she would be frightened to attack creatures of the same species. It was a miracle, really, that she didn't cry when she ate her meals.

"Is she alright?"

Simba opened his eyes, blinking in surprise when he saw the new lion standing before him. His snout was bleeding, but he seemed unscathed aside from the one mark. Simba nodded warily, uncertain what to expect from the lion, though he seemed harmless enough. "Thank you for your help."

Mina wiped her eyes, looking up and seeing the newcomer. "Oh my gosh, your nose!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

"I'll live," he reassured her with a friendly smile. "I didn't mean to intrude, but when I saw what was going on, I wanted to help."

"Sure, just don't eat us," Shenzi wheezed, making her way towards them.

"Shenzi! Oh, thank you," Mina said, embracing the exhausted dog.

The hyena smiled wearily, happy that she was being acknowledged for her acts. "Never mind me, honey. I gotta get the boys back and check on their wounds before-"

"You'll come back with us," Simba said, getting up and moving towards Banzai and Ed. Grabbing Ed by the scruff, he managed to toss him onto his back. Seeing the new lion step forward timidly, he smiled at him. "You're coming, too. Mina can stop the bleeding back home."

He smiled gratefully before mimicking Simba and placing Banzai on his back.

"I'll go and announce your arrival so the lionesses won't wonder what's happened," Zazu volunteered, taking off towards Pride Rock as quickly as he could.

"I haven't seen you in these parts before," Simba noted. "Where's your pride?"

"I just left them," he explained. "Our leader sent off all the cubs, it was getting to be too much, and some of the other lions had issues with our king. I'm just passing through."

"I could use another dependable lion in the pride," Simba suggested. "You could stay here if you'd like."

"Thanks," he nodded, his green eyes glistening with relief. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but…what's with the human? And how does she understand us?" he asked, looking up towards Mina.

She smiled with a sigh and said, "It's a long story…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"My name's Coden," the new lion introduced himself to the pride.

"Coden's a member of the family now, so make him feel welcomed," Simba told the lionesses, who roared with agreement.

"Oh great, another carnivore!" Timon gulped. "Pumbaa, we need to set up watches – with all these lions and hyenas around, they might try to eat us in our sleep!"

"Oh, stop being so paranoid, Timon," Mina rolled her eyes, dabbing at Coden's face gently with a rag dipped in disinfectant. The lion grimaced as the medicine stung but said nothing, bearing through the pain.

"Man, thanks for these thing-a-ma-jigs," Banzai nodded in gratitude, sniffing his bandages with interest. Ed licked Mina's elbow, earning a loving pat on the head, to which he smiled happily.

"Simba. A word, please."

He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Awuor that wanted to speak with him. Holding back an irritated sigh, Simba got up and followed the lioness outside onto the ledge of Pride Rock. Kya gave him a concerned look to which he gave her a reassuring smile before continuing out. "What is it, Awuor?" he asked calmly, standing tall and firm.

"I understand that you want to keep the new lion around," she began, her eyes narrowed. "But those mutts…they aren't actually staying with us, are they?"

"No, they won't be sleeping in the caves, that'll cause too much trouble," Simba confirmed.

"Good," she smiled smugly.

"They're going to sleep out here."

"WHAT?!" she screeched, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "You can't be serious-!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Simba raised an eyebrow at her. "They came to Mina's rescue and nearly got killed in the process. The least I can do is let them stay in the Pridelands and recover-"

"Oh, that's right, they're _Mina's_ friends," she frowned, spitting out Mina's name as if it were a curse.

"Just what is it about Mina that you hate so much?" Simba glared at her. "Is it because she's a human?"

"It's not just that she's a human," she retorted, scratching the rock beneath her paws.

"Well, what is it?!" he demanded, stepping towards her.

She stopped, stammering for a moment before putting on an indifferent face. "I-It's…I don't know. I just can't explain. I have a bad feeling about her-"

"Well, _I_ have a good feeling about her," Simba answered.

She sneered, her eyes flashing with fury. "Oh yes, you certainly do, Simba. You make it so sickeningly obvious how you feel about this human. But might I remind you…you're from two entirely different species." She smirked as she commented, "Think of what your offspring would look like." Her cold blue eyes widened in fear as he released a furious, quaking roar that shook all of the savannah as it burst forth from his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that about Mina, or me for that matter!" he snarled, baring his razor-sharp teeth at her. "If you hate it here so much, why don't you find a better place to live?"

"Fine!" she snapped, taking off down the slope. "Who needs you and your stupid, abnormal friends?!"

Kya bounded out of the caves, her eyes widening as she watched the lioness run away from their home. "Simba, what happened-?"

"Awuor's gone," he stated, still fuming from the lioness's words. The burned within him, but he couldn't comprehend completely as to why they bothered him so much. Shaking his head, his mane swaying from the motion, he sighed as he walked back in.  
"Will she…ever come back?" Kya asked, worried for the other feline. Awuor was cruel, selfish, and heartless, but she was part of their pride, and they had to look out for one another. They had already lost their queen…the last thing they needed was to lose more members.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

Upon entering, all heads turned to see him, curiosity glimmering in each pair of eyes. "Awuor isn't coming back," Simba announced, laying their wondering to rest. "I don't know if she'll come back, but for now just leave her be."

The lionesses looked to one another, perplexed by the news, but eventually shrugged it off. There was nothing they could say or do now – all of them knew how stubborn Awuor was, and since Simba had proclaimed for them to ignore her for the time being, that was what they would do.

"Simba?" Mina spoke up once her sat down beside her as she put away her belongings. "Did she leave…because of me?" She felt horrible, wondering if she was the reason everything was falling apart. She wouldn't be able to bear the idea of someone losing their home and family because she came into the picture-

"No, Mina. You are part of it, but you aren't the whole reason," Simba fibbed. "With Coden and the hyenas here, she felt like they were invading her space." Licking her hand, he reassured her, "You're welcome here…this is your home now."

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and setting her cheek upon his head. "Thanks, Simba."

He smiled, closing his eyes as he unconsciously purred in contentment.

**~ROAR~**

With a malicious hiss, Awuor pounced on an unsuspecting bird, killing it with one swipe of her paw. Fury clouded her mind as she tore the creature apart, blood spurting out over the ground. _"Stupid human and stupid Simba!"_ she thought, violently biting and shredding the animal that was once a bird.

"And just what is your problem?"

She roared angrily, raising her head to bite off the head of the fool who dared to approach her, when she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Scar on the other side of the border. She blinked, stunned to see him, though her shock only lasted a moment before she coldly replied, "What do you care?"

"Well, you just stole my lunch," he pointed out calmly, pouting as he checked his claws. "Something must be really bothering you or you wouldn't be mauling that tiny thing to oblivion and not notice me nearby."

She felt her body warm up in embarrassment, ducking her head as she realized what he said was true. Frustrated and tired, she admitted, "…I…got into a dispute with Simba…I've left the pride, but now I don't know what to do."

"May I ask just why you left?" he asked, his smooth, deep voice entrancing.

"…I just don't think the human and the hyenas should stay at Pride Rock," she shrugged, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"The hyenas are at Pride Rock?" he asked, stunned.

"Simba says they're just staying until they recover, but I know they'll end up staying there for good," she snarled.

"Hmm…" Scar stroked his chin with his forepaw, observing the young lioness before him. "…Your name is Awuor, isn't it?" She nodded, watching him warily. "…you always could stay in my cave, but I require something in return."

"Which is?" she asked, cautious.

"You make up for my lost lunch and find me something else to eat," he stated simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Just because you aren't part of his pride anymore doesn't mean you can't still hunt in the Pridelands. I offer you shelter, you give me meals in return." Cocking his head at her, he smirked. "Do we have a bargain?"

She stared at him, sensing that it was a risky and dangerous idea to even consider staying with the banished Scar who killed Mufasa…but it would be a great jab at Simba. He had never paid her any mind, even as a cub, and she had come to despise Nala for being the one who won him and became Queen…but she was gone now, and that human was Simba's new treasure…

Nodding, she bowed her body to him, showing that she agreed to his terms. "Alright…I'll be back soon." Racing off, she felt her mind spin with emotions, thoughts, and schemes. Perhaps staying with Scar could work to her advantage…

**~ROAR~**

Mina yawned as she awoke, rubbing her eyes before shielding them from the sun's rays as it rose above the horizon. Stretching, she got to her feet and made her way outside, wary of the lionesses that littered the floor of the caves. Barefoot and bleary-eyed, she finally stepped out into the daylight, smiling as she saw the three hyenas snoring away at the mouth of the cave. She remembered how they had ravaged a full zebra's leg, even fighting with one another just to get a scrap of meat. Shaking her head, she moved on towards the peak of Pride Rock, overlooking the lands as the sun stretched its golden-orange fingers and lit up the world.

"Good morning."

Looking over her shoulder she smiled as Simba followed her out, sitting down beside her as they watched the sunrise. "Good morning," she said softly, the wind gently mussing her hair as she gazed out over the Pridelands. She inhaled deeply, able to smell and feel all that happened as the animals awoke through the Sahara.

"Are you hungry?" Simba asked, ready to search out a meal for her.

"No, not yet," she said, stroking his back with her fingertips. "Let's just sit here a while and relax."

He didn't protest, leaning his head against her arm. She used her free hand to scratch him under his chin by his throat, causing him to purr automatically. She smiled at him, leaning over and kissing his brow. He beamed at the gesture, having gotten used to these "kisses" since she first came. She had told him it was how humans showed affection the same way the lions nuzzled and licked their loved ones, so he gladly accepted her way of saying she cared. As he looked out over his kingdom, a memory of his father stirring in the back of his mind, he frowned as he saw movement heading towards Pride Rock, moving in an unusual manner…

"Simba, do you see…?" Mina started, squinting to get a better look at what was coming towards them. He nodded, saying nothing. He sniffed the air, hoping to catch the creature's scent. "…it smells like…humans…" He stared at the object, seeing in the light as it got closer that it was a Jeep, just like the one Kurt Wells had driven.

"It doesn't look like Wells, though," she said, peering hard at the vehicle and its occupants. "It looks like…" Her eyes grew large with recognition, surprise flickering on her face only to be replaced by excitement. "They found me!"

"What?" Simba asked, confused.  
"Those are friends of mine! I can't believe they found me!" she gasped. "I have to go see them." Getting up to her feet, she started to run for the slope.

"Hey, wait!" Simba called, running after her. "You're sure they're safe?"

"Of course," she said. "I know every single person in that Jeep."

"Then get on my back," he urged her.

She laughed as she did so, feeling like a child again. Simba often allowed her to ride on his back during hunts, the feeling of flying across the grasslands exhilarating. Grabbing onto his mane and leaning forward, she tucked her legs under his belly and held her breath as he ran towards the visitors.

"There!" she could hear the shaman, Bali, cry out as he pointed at her and Simba. The others gawked in amazement and terror as they watched Simba approach the vehicle with the girl on his back.

"Seba! Magobi! Bali!" she beamed, waving at them as Simba slowed his speed to a trot before coming to a halt. Mina gasped as she saw the reporter woman from the safari trek with them, her eyes large as she saw Mina comfortably sitting on a lion's back. "You-!"

"I knew you could handle yourself out here, kid, but this is…amazing!" she gaped, staring at Simba.

He frowned at the woman – she smelled funny, as if she had put on some artificial scent, for it was too strong and made him want to sneeze. Her lips were painted as red as blood, and she stared at him as if he were some sort of alien creature. "Are they all your friends?" he murmured, his eyes still on the strange female human.

"Friends and acquaintances, yes," she confirmed, getting off of his back.

"Mina…can you speak with him?" Seba asked, entranced by how at ease she was with the wild cat.

"Yeah…it's a long story," she shrugged. "But what are you all doing here?!"

"Bali came back with the poachers and told the authorities what happened," Magobi explained. "Wells is in prison right now."

"Then he found me and Magobi and told us you wanted to stay alone out here," Seba concluded. "But I can't just let you live out here alone. You need us, Mina."

"I-" she started.

"You could be famous, Mina!" the reporter gushed. She dug into her bag, growling in frustration as she searched for her camera. "Damn! The film's damaged!" she cursed, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"What are you saying?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Simba watched them converse, only catching whatever Mina spoke. He bit his lip in frustration, scratching the dirt beneath his paws as he waited, struggling to figure out what was happening. Upon seeing her face covered with a look of uncertainty, he nudged her with his nose. "What's going on?" he asked, looking from the group of humans to his beloved friend.

She turned to him, her lips twitching into a forced smile. "…they want to take me back, Simba. They want me to go home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The pride gathered at the foot of Pride Rock, all of them staring sadly, wistfully at Mina. She had convinced the human group to stay in the Jeep at their distance while she gathered her belongings and said goodbye to her animal friends.

"Do you have to?" Pumbaa whimpered as she embraced him.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't go," she answered with a sad smile. "I mean…I'm a human, after all…I think I've caused you all enough trouble as it is."

"Hon, you don't cause trouble, it's everybody else who does," Shenzi argued, licking the girl's cheek as she was embraced.

"We're gonna miss you, kid," Timon sniffled, letting the girl pick him up and hold him to her heart as she placed a kiss on his head.

"Will you come and visit?" Banzai asked, his eyes watery as she scratched him behind the ears.

She forced herself to smile at him, nodding her head. She then hugged Ed, who whimpered as she pulled away from him. "Kya, Coden…it was nice to get to know the both of you." The two lions nuzzled her, both of them sad to see her leave. She repeated the gesture with each lioness until she arrived at Sarabi, who licked her cheek comfortingly.

"You will always have a home here," she promised the girl, causing Mina to hastily wipe away a stray tear sliding from her eye.

"You'll tell Rafiki that I'll miss him too, right?" she asked, earning a nod from the lioness queen.

"Good luck, Mina," Zazu said politely, receiving a kiss on the beak.

At last she turned to her favorite, the Lion King. All eyes strayed until they saw Simba, his head bowed as he kept his thoughts to himself. It was so painfully obvious that he didn't want her to leave…so why wasn't he stopping her?

Simba was torn – he wanted to tell her to stay…after everything they had been through in the short amount of time they were together, he knew that he would not be complete without her in the Pridelands…but he would not oblige her to stay, not after she told him that these people cared for her and wanted her to come home. So he nodded and rounded the others up and waited for the painful moment when she would at last turn to him and say that horrible phrase.

"Simba…?"

Lifting his head, he saw her kneeling before him, her backpack placed between them. Her eyes shone with pent-up tears as she stretched her arm out and showed him her wrist. "Do you remember I said that I got another bracelet to go with this one?" she asked, her voice cracking. He nodded his head once, watching her stick her hand into the bag and pull out another identical trinket. "I was going to leave this on my dad's grave but I forgot…I want you to have it."

He blinked, stunned. "…me?" He saw her stretch her arm to him, compelling him to lift his foreleg as he waited for her to tie the beaded cord around his paw.

"Now we'll always be connected," she said, tears spilling at last from her eyes. Her smile broke his heart as she leaned forth and embraced him tightly, kissing his nose. Sparks flew through his veins as she did so and before he could utter another word, she whispered "Goodbye," in his ear, snatched her bag, and ran away.

Simba watched her, frozen in place, as she hopped onto the Jeep and sat down. The engine sputtered to life, starting with a raspy growl until it purred, slowly pulling away from Pride Rock. His eyes trailed after the vehicle, his chest heavy as he saw her leave, the strange contraption picking up speed.

"_Simba…"_

He could have sworn he heard his father's voice calling him as a breeze surrounded the group, pushing at them rather forcefully. His brows furrowed, Simba looked to the sunny sky and listened closely.

"So, you're going to let her leave?" He moved his head, seeing his mother cock her head at him curiously. "Just like that?"

"_Keep her and she will keep you…"_

Raising his paw, he gazed at the bracelet, his eyes moving back to the receding Jeep. His eyes narrowing, he crouched to the ground and leapt away, running as fast as he could after the car.

"Yeah!" Banzai cheered as Shenzi whistled and Ed clapped.

"Simba! Simba! He's our lion!" Pumbaa called out.

"If he can't do it, we'll be crying!" Timon finished, waving handfuls of grass as though they were pompoms.

"Go, Simba! Get her!" Kya shouted, beaming as she watched him run. Coden and the lionesses roared in approval, grinning as they saw the look of determination on their king's face.

Sarabi looked to the sky and smiled, knowing that her deceased mate surely had something to do with Simba's motivation. "Help him bring her back…"

**~ROAR~**

"Yikes!" Bali yelped, his eyes huge with fear.

"Mina, tell your lion friend to stop it!" Magobi shouted, looking into the rearview mirror. "Bali's about ready to have a heart attack!"

"What?" Mina asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about-?"

"AAH!" the reporter (Delilah Matthews of the New York Times, she had said once they started moving) screamed, edging away from the back. "There he is!" she pointed.

Her hair whipped around her face as she twisted her head to look over her shoulder. Her amber eyes grew large at the sight of Simba, chasing them as if he was on the hunt. "Simba?!" she gasped.

"Mina!" he shouted to her. "You can't go!"

"Why not?" she called back, leaning over the side as she strained to hear him over the engine and shouts of her companions.

"Because a bracelet isn't enough to keep us connected," he confessed, his eyes pleading, matching the emotion in his voice. "I want you stay!"

"Stay?" she repeated, stunned by his sudden urgency.

"I won't be complete without you here," he continued. "You're a part of my life – all our lives – here at Pride Rock! Mina, please stay-!"

"MINA!" Delilah screamed in horror, watching the girl jump out of the speeding vehicle without a word of warning.

Mina leapt from the back, twisting her body so that she faced the runaway Jeep, falling with feline grace until she landed onto Simba's back. "Oof!" she grunted, yelping as Simba lost his footing and tripped, causing the two of them to go tumbling onto the ground. Moaning, Mina rubbed her head, wincing as she sat up.

"Mina?"

Simba moved towards her, sitting down beside her as they gazed into each other's eyes. "…will you stay?" he asked quietly, his eyes begging her to say "yes".

A smile stretched on her lips as she reached over and stroked his mane. "Yes…but, why didn't you say anything in the first place?"

"I thought that maybe it was what you wanted," he bowed his head shamefully. "I didn't want to be selfish, and I thought that you would be happier with your kind…" He lifted his head, looking her in the eye with truth and determination. "But I don't want you leave." He nearly gasped as she attacked him, throwing her arms around his neck and snuggling against his cheek.

"I don't want to, either," she confessed, smiling all the while.

A breath of relief escaped him as he embraced her with one paw, purring and nuzzling the girl as though he were a new-born cub.

"Mina!"

The two of them opened their eyes, catching sight of Seba and Delilah running back to them. Releasing his hold on her, Simba frowned but refrained from growling. Mina got to her feet, brushing the dust off of her as she stepped in front of the lion, as if to protect him should they get the wrong idea.

"Mina, are you _crazy_?!" Delilah coughed, exhausted from running. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"What were you thinking?!" Seba asked, his brows knitted together in concern.

"I was thinking that…I belong here," she admitted, watching as they stared at her as though she had two heads. "I know it sounds crazy but I love it here, I've gotten used to living out in the wild…especially with my new friends." At this, Simba stepped forward, rubbing against her side as he grinned up at her. She beamed back as she scratched behind his ears.

Delilah made a face as she watched the two, curiosity churning a notion over in her mind. "…he must be pretty special to you," she nodded at Simba.

"Yes, Simba _is_ special to me…he's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Mina said so that Simba could understand, her heart beating happily as she saw his face light up. He pounced on her, frightening the other humans, only to lick her face, causing her to laugh.

Seba, observing it all, stroked his beard as the playful Sahara wind curled around them. "…if you are going to stay, you'll need your things." He waved for the others to drive closer, shouting a message in Swahili to them. Magobi obliged, though Bali trembled in the passenger's seat. Seba went to the Jeep, rummaged around in the back for several minutes, and finally returned with Mina's pack.

"Seba…?" she started, startled that he was actually letting her go.

"There is something strange about this place," he murmured, looking from the sky to the distant Pride Rock to Simba. "…I have a feeling that your heart is telling you to stay…and I know that is what your father would have said as well," he said, smiling sadly at her. "Tsabo and I will miss you…but I plan on returning to check on you, young lady." He handed the backpack over, the item noticeably fuller than before. "I put in some more supplies for you."

"They're not yours, are they-?"

"Yes, but we still have more until we arrive home." Opening his arms, he embraced her, kissing her forehead. "Be careful."

"I will be," she said, her eyes watering once again that day. "Thank you."

He nodded before looking back at Simba with a kindly smile. "Take care of her, won't you?"

Though Simba couldn't understand him, he could sense what the old human was saying. He nodded his head before returning to Mina's side, standing proud and protective of the girl.

"Until we meet again, Mina," Seba promised. "And we _shall_ see each other again soon."

**~ROAR~**

Rafiki hummed a tune as he smeared gourd juice on Mina's forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin, nodding in satisfaction when he was complete. Mina felt ridiculous, dressed in the spare shift that she had been given by Seba with the supplies, her hair framing her juice-stained face. She had put her boots away with her belongings and bowed her head as the old baboon placed a flowery leaf crown upon her head.

"Do we really have to do this?" she asked, her eyes trailing towards the cave opening as a new day dawned.

After Seba and the others had departed, Simba brought her home to the others, where they all celebrated in delight at her return. Zazu flew to Rafiki's to inform him of what had happened and before they knew it, Rafiki planned and organized an initiation ceremony for the human girl at dawn the following morning. She thought it was all unnecessary but the baboon insisted, and Zazu said that every animal he had announced the news to would be honored to attend. So, she had agreed to their shenaniganry and waited for Rafiki to give her further instructions while the others waited outside.

"Of course – this is a momentous occasion!" the monkey giggled. Grabbing his staff, he patted her shoulder. "No human has ever joined us here or become part of the Great Circle of Life. This is a sign, Mina…you were meant to come here for one reason or another. Now, come, and take you place."

Swallowing her anxiety, she followed him out, greeted by the faces of the lionesses and hyenas, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu, Coden, and finally Simba, who stood majestically at his place, the peak of the ledge of Pride Rock. Each friend bowed their heads respectfully towards her as she walked forth, joining Simba at the edge. As Rafiki had instructed her, she knelt down and bowed her head to the Lion King in a sign of respect and loyalty, who in turn licked her forehead clean and nuzzled her affectionately before the masses in a sign of acceptance and friendship. Sharing a smile, Mina arose to her feet and got onto Simba's back, bowing her head to the creatures of the Pridelands. A great cry of excitement and approval rose from one and all; the lionesses roared their agreement behind the duo, adding to the static furor in the air. Rafiki waved his staff, shaking the bead-filled gourds over their heads before stepping aside and bowing as well, grinning as he turned his attention to the sky.

The breeze returned at that moment, mussing Simba's mane and Mina's hair, causing the two to look up towards a collection of clouds that seemed to form a lion's head, the sun glowing behind it and casting an ethereal look.

"_Remember…we are one…"_

With a swell of contentment and pride, Simba thrust his head forward, releasing a powerful roar.

Miles away by the Shadowlands, Scar picked at the bones from last night's meal when he heard Simba's ground-shaking roar. Looking up, he squinted, a smile appearing as he saw Mina with him on Pride Rock. "So it's true…she's staying…"

"I don't see why," sniffed Awuor, snarling at the human. "She's nothing special – why all the fuss?"

"Something tells me you're jealous of her," Scar purred, checking his claws daintily.

She felt her face become warm, her eyes darting away. "D-Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, feeling chills run down her spine at the sound of Scar's chuckles.

"Believe me, I know jealousy when I see it," he reassured her. "I don't see why you feel that way, you're a perfectly lovely lioness with prowess and ferocity that the others lack…their rather bland in comparison to you, really. You're quite intriguing."

She blushed at his words, surprised that he would compliment her so. "…thank you…" Truth be told, she was fascinated by him. She remembered him during his reign in the Pridelands, even if she was just a cub when he started. He was ruthless and uncaring, but now he was docile and complacent, even cordial at times. Perhaps she had misjudged him…

"…I still think she's stupid," she muttered, her hatred for the human still strong within her. "I mean, she can't do anything a lioness can, so I don't see why everyone is so interested in her. She can't even produce a roar-"

Another roar shook the ground, though this time it did not come from Simba's mouth. Both Scar and Awuor's heads jerked up, their eyes glued on the form of Mina as she, too, let loose a mighty roar, looking almost like a lioness at that very moment. Simba's surprise was evident and the moment Mina finished she had a bewildered look on her face, her hand going to her mouth in embarrassment. Simba laughed at this, grinning at the girl before returning his attention to his subjects.

"Well, it appears she _can_ roar," Scar commented, causing Awuor to growl as she got up and ran off, unwilling to watch the scene anymore. The dark lion ignored her, keeping his focus on the female human, his eyes glinting possessively in the sun. That girl was special…and he planned to have her, one way or another.

* * *

**A/N: **Insert Katy Perry's "Roar" at the end of this chapter ;) I hope you all enjoyed and I'd like to thank **GreenNatureGirl, RichardTerminator, DancingKitKat, grapejuice101, **and** Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** for the continued support and reviews! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you all next time! (and thank you again **GreenNatureGirl **for informing me about lions and purring) ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A month passed, but it felt like an eternity to Mina. She became so comfortable and accustomed to living with the lions that at times she almost forgot that she hadn't lived there all her life. Her clothes soon became torn and tattered, resulting in her transforming the plain dress Seba had given her into an appropriate gown for hunting. It color matched the sandy dirt of the environment and was cut off at the knees with only one shoulder covered by a strap for a sleeve, making it easy to slip on and off when she wanted to change into her shorts and tank-tops. She soon became used to stalking the savannah barefoot and her stamina improved as she kept hunting with the lionesses (much to Timon and Pumbaa's dismay).

"I know we've told you this a million times, Mina, but we're glad you stayed," Shenzi sighed, allowing the human girl to scratch her back as they rested in the lush, open grasslands.

"Thanks, Shenzi, I'm glad too," she giggled, taking a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. "I feel so…at home. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Nah, we all think you were meant to be here," the mongrel licked her hand.

"Yeah, not to mention we're on good terms with them lions now," Banzai grinned. "Meaning we get the scraps!" Ed giggled at this, causing Mina to grin. He was the odd one of the bunch but she found him endearing somehow. She patted his head and scratched the side of his neck, his favorite spot, causing his eyes to droop and his foot to thump against the ground as saliva spilled from his open mouth.

"Speaking of lions, here comes His Royal Furriness himself," Shenzi smirked as she saw Simba approaching them. "How's it, Your Highness?"

"Hello, Shenzi," he smiled wryly. "I told you to knock off the 'Highness' business."

"Ooh, I like that – you're king and oh-so humble," she joked.

"Yeah, you've got some power," Banzai nodded.

"Tell me about it," Shenzi said. "I hear his name and I shudder!"

"Sim-BA!" Banzai drew out the name.

"Oooh!" she shivered, grinning wickedly at her friend. "…do it again."

"Sim-BA…Simba, Simba, SIMBA!" Banzai chanted, snickering as Shenzi continued to quake and laugh. Ed doubled over with giggles, unable to contain himself.

"Ooh, it _tingles_!" she chuckled.

Mina bit her lip, struggling not to laugh at their antics as Simba rolled his eyes at them, pouting once they finished. "Eh-hmm…are you going to check on Taka, Simba?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Can I come?" she asked, hopping to her feet.

"Now why would you wanna see that creep?!" Shenzi frowned.

"Because…I feel like it?" she shrugged. "Don't worry, I've got Simba to protect me," she grinned, kissing the lion's snout and in doing so caused him to duck his head, blushing.

Banzai and Ed giggled behind their paws as Shenzi smirked. "Mm-hmm, I'll bet." Jerking her head, she called out, "C'mon you two, let's go find a place to nap."

"Sounds good to me!" Banzai nodded, following his friend. Ed trotted after them faithfully, still goofing off as he always did.

"Don't mind them, Simba," she smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Hop on," he urged her, waiting for her to mount before racing across the wilderness towards the border where the shadows and death met light and life. Slowing as he approached the area, his eyes scanned the bones and caves of this barren land, his nostrils taking in whatever scents he could get to pinpoint where his uncle could be.

"I wasn't expecting visitors so late today."

His brows furrowed, Simba saw the shadowy figure of Scar emerge from the nearest cave, stalking towards the border to meet them. "Hello, my dear little nephew," he sweetly greeted Simba. "How kind of you to visit the exiled commoner."

"We just came to see if you were still alive and out of trouble," Simba stated coldly, ignoring how close Scar came to them. _"Don't let him see you upset…"_

"And Mina! You've come as well…then again, you always do," he purred, sending her a sly smile and a wink. "You always were a darling. It's a miracle my nephew doesn't forbid you from visiting."

"Simba doesn't forbid me from anything, Taka," she said firmly. "He advises me and trusts me to use my judgment."

He couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face as she said his name – his _true_ name. He loved it when she said it, without any malice or spite, any hatred or suspicion…she just said it as if she were talking to any other lion…and perhaps that was why he noted Simba stiffen and frown each time she did. The scheme within his brain turn over again and again until at last he could hold it back no more. "May I say you look particularly ravishing tonight, milady?" he offered, giving a flourished bow to the girl. "That cloth you wear is so much more suiting than those other articles you tend to keep on."

"Very flattering of you to say, Taka. Thanks," she grinned, raising an eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen to be about me doing you a favor and bringing you food next time?"

"Mina, you cut me to the bone!" he cried dramatically, covering his eyes with the back of his paw. Simba rolled his eyes at this. He had glared as Scar spoke so boldly with Mina, especially on complementing how she looked. He didn't trust him or where this conversation was going. "Really, Mina, I truly meant it," he said sincerely, earning a laugh and a smile from the girl.

"Thank you, Taka, that's sweet," she said. Taking a moment, she glanced around, curiosity filling her. "Where's Awuor?"

"Out hunting," he shrugged. "She'll be back shortly, I'm sure."

"Mina!"

All heads turned to see young Kya approaching, stopping as she saw Scar. Seeing that she kept her distance, Mina slid off of Simba's back. The sudden notion caused shivers to run through the lion's spine, making him bit his lip in worry. He hoped that Mina hadn't noticed. "I'll be right back," she assured them, running with ease to where her friend waited. Arriving at the lioness's side, she started, "Kya, what-?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or even see Scar," Kya gasped, breathless. "But I need your help."

"What is it?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"It's just…I…" Taking a deep breath, Kya looked the girl in the eye and confessed, "I think…Coden likes me."

"Well, of _course_ he likes you," Mina laughed. "I mean, he gets along with…OH! Oh, you mean _that_ kind of 'like'…"

The lioness nodded frantically, hopping up and down like an anxious cub. "Oooh, what do I _do_?!"

"Erm…I'm not really one for giving romantic advice…for any species," she admitted bashfully. "I wasn't exactly exposed to anything like that when I was with my father. We were always traveling and helping and I loved working with the animals…And if I don't know anything about humans falling in love, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person who should be consulted on love between lions."

"Oh, _please_, Mina?!" Kya begged. "You're my best friend…I need you!"

Weakened by her friend's pleas, she groaned in defeat. "…ok, but let me tell Simba I'm heading back home with you."

"Oh thank you!" she squealed, pouncing on her friend and licking her face.

"HEY!" she laughed, playfully shoving the lioness off. "Ok, ok, don't thank me yet! Hang on…" Wiping the slobber off of her face, she ran back and stopped at Simba's side. "Sorry gentlelions, but Kya needs me so I'm going home with her."

"Such a pity," Scar sighed. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Bowing his head to her, he smiled and said, "Until we meet again…_adieu_."

"_Adios_," she saluted. "See you in a little bit, Simba."

"Sure," he nodded, his heart pounding wildly as she embraced him quickly before running back and hopping onto Kya's back, riding her back home. His eyes stayed on them, a half smile forming on his lips.

"Oh dear, I do believe you've fallen for the little human."

Whipping his head around, he glared at Scar, disliking how he smirked knowingly at him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "What're you talking about-?"

"Don't play stupid, Simba, it's unbecoming as a king, I would know," Scar waved it off. "Really, it's so painfully obvious you like her-"

"She's my friend," Simba snapped, turning his face away from him.

"She's '_your_ human pet', as every animal says," Scar corrected him. "Everyone knows it…why, I could even hear how your heart went 'pitter-patter' the moment she embraced you." Snickering, he added, "Adorable. And who can blame you? With that rag covering her instead of the usual garbs she wears, and the way she's learned to prowl, it's rather seductive-"

"SHUT UP!" Simba roared furiously, startling Scar so much that he actually jolted at the sound of Simba's voice. "Don't you _dare_ talk about her that way!" he snarled, his teeth and claws prepared for a fight.

Recovering from his shock, Scar waved it off. "Temper, Simba…you remind me of your father."

"Good," he growled. "But I won't let you get to me or Mina, or anyone for that matter. You won't be repeating the past ever again."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked innocently.

Biting his tongue, Simba took off, forcing himself to walk away calmly from the border before he lost all control and tore his uncle's throat out. His face twisted into a scowl, he went on until he arrived at the watering hole, pacing back and forth.

"That's just stupid," he told himself, making a sharp turn to continue the circle he was making by the shore. "I can't love her like that…he's wrong!...Lions and humans don't fall in love with each other…and she doesn't feel that way about me…and I don't…I…I _don't_-!..." He stopped in his tracks, the phrase sitting on the tip of his tongue. All he had to do was say it, prove it to himself. He didn't care for Mina, not in that way…

…so why couldn't he get it out of his mouth and into the air, where he could hear the words and convince himself that it was the truth?

"…I…I _do_ love her."

There was no turning back now, no denying what he had confessed. It was uttered in a whisper, but in hearing the words, he knew that the feeling within him that he had felt for her since Day One had grown stronger, and little by little, unknowingly, she had captured him heart…why else would he have begged her to stay when she could have gone home to the human village? Why else would he constantly be protecting her on outings, even if she could handle her? Why else would he crave her attention, her touch, her voice…?

Memories of that fateful night when Nala was killed and Mina came into his life swirled in his mind, her heart aching painful. Moving closer, he stared into the water with lost, seeking eyes. "…Nala…I'm so sorry…I couldn't save you…you gave up your life to protect me…just like my father…" He bowed his head, his heart heavy, his eyes watering. "…how can I do this to you…or to myself? This is impossible…" Raising his head, he searched the darkening sky for answers, seeing the stars twinkling as they slowly came into being in the blackness. "Father…what do I do?" he begged, hoping to hear his father's guiding, comforting voice.

The breeze sifted through the land, gently ruffling his red mane, but it gave no message. The stars twinkled on silently, offering no assistance. Heaving a sigh, he shook his head. What was he going to do?

**~ROAR~**

"Hey, Simba! We found some great slugs over at the crazy old monkey's tree!" Timon hollered, his face aglow as he clutched an armload of slimy, crawling insects of all shapes and sizes.

"Mmh-hmm!" Pumbaa nodded his agreement, his mouth occupied with a large leaf's stem that acted as a handle for a bag that Rafiki had created for him to carry his prey in.

"Hey! Sourpuss! I'm talkin' to you!" Timon shouted, seeing how Simba continued on past them, seeming as if he was dragging himself back home. "…Simba?" He looked absolutely distraught and miserable, as if something plagued his every waking moment. "Say, Pumbaa, does he look blue to you?"

"I'd say brownish-gold, actually, with a touch of red," Pumbaa said as he set his loot down to be able to speak.

Timon smacked his face, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, I mean he looks depressed!"

"Oh," Pumbaa grimaced. Returning his attention to the lion, he cocked his head in contemplation and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he kinda does, Timon. What should we do?"

"I dunno, Pumbaa, but we gotta think of something that'll cheer him up," Timon muttered, stroking his chin in thought.

Simba, meanwhile, was at war with himself. He loved her…he knew that much, but what should he do? Should he tell her? _"No, no, definitely not,"_ he shook his head. That would be too strange…what would she think of him? He had to keep acting like there was nothing wrong, that nothing had changed…but how could he do that? How could he face Scar again knowing that he was right and that he would most likely taunt him again, this time in front of Mina and perhaps more obvious…

"Hey, you!"

He froze at hearing her voice, his heart leaping into his throat. There she was, sitting comfortably by the edge of the Pride Rock, her backpack at her side.

"What's the matter? You look as if you'd seen a ghost," she joked, sticking her hand into her bag as spoke to him. When he didn't answer, she raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

Snapping out of his stupor, he shook his head to clear his mind. _"Don't show it…don't make it so obvious…"_ "I'm…fine," he choked, wincing at how his words came out. "I was just…thinking…"

From out of her bag she brought forth her hunting knife. "Hmm…" she mumbled, suspicious about the lion's behavior. "Wanna talk?"

He shook his head vehemently, pressing his lips together until he saw her bring the knife to her neck. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he cried, "NO!"

"Huh? What?" she asked, startled by his cry.

"What're you doing?!" he demanded, running over to her.

"Um, I was going to cut my hair?" she offered, grabbing a handful of her tangled locks. It had grown out since she had arrived, well past her shoulders, now mid-length and flowing around her face. "It's overdue for a haircut-"

"No, don't," he protested.

Pursing her lips, she set the weapon down and raised her eyebrow once more out of curiosity. "Why not?" she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

He blinked, stunned by the way she looked at him, her head tilted with her cheek pressed against her exposed shoulder, looking at him with her bright amber eyes as her eyelashes fluttered softly. Her hair framed her face gently, curling and swaying around her tanned cheeks while her overgrown bangs flipped to the left, creating a transparent curtain over her left eye. "It's…it's just that…you look…beautiful."

There. He'd said it. It wasn't "I love you" or any form of confession, but he felt as if he had spoken those words all the same.

She stared at him, stunned by his reason. He could see her cheeks become pleasantly pink, signaling that he had caused her to blush. "O-Oh…um…you think so?" she asked timidly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He gawked, a glimmer of hope shooting through him. She was acting like a shy cub around her crush…maybe, just maybe… "Yeah," he nodded, smiling sweetly. "You…you should keep it like this…if you want."

"Oh…ok." She sat there, staring down at her knees, the two of the silent and awkward suddenly.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards her and sat down, his side touching hers. "…Mina?"

"Yeah?" she said quietly, resting her head against his neck.

He was finding it hard to breathe suddenly, his blood racing through his veins. "…do you…regret staying here…ever?"

"No," she answered at once, snuggling into his mane. "I love it here with all of you…I wouldn't have it any other way."

A sensation of satisfaction washed over him, his stomach still doing belly-flops, as he gently nuzzled her forehead, daring to lick her nose. "Me, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"A vacation?" Simba asked, making a face at his friends as he looked at them.

"Yeah! You need a break!" Timon urged him.

"Get back to practicing a little 'Hakuna Matata'!" Pumbaa added.

Simba pursed his lips at them as he mulled it over. The last time he'd had any real fun was when he was growing up with Timon and Pumbaa in their jungle home across the way from the Pridelands. But he couldn't possibly go now. "That sounds like fun, guys, but I can't just leave. Who would take over the Pridelands while we're out?"

At this precise moment, Coden yawned as he stretched and woke up. Shaking his mane, he started walking past them when Timon got a wicked idea. "HEY! Meat-lover! Over here!"

"Huh?" he blinked, still half-asleep.

The meerkat zipped over to him and hopped onto his head. "How would you like to take over as 'King of Pride Rock' while we take Simba on a little getaway?" he grinned.

"Huh?! Me?" he asked, stunned by the notion. "Oh no, I couldn't-!"

"Of course you can!" Timon insisted. "With the crazy monkey, your girlfriend, and Simba's mom to help out, you'll be a perfect substitute until we get back!"

"Ah, heh, that's a funny idea," Coden sheepishly smiled. "But I don't think-"

"Actually, that could work out!" Simba exclaimed, stepping towards the young lion. "You'd be great, and I know that the others would be willing to help out."

"Really?" Coden asked, stunned by their stubbornness and excitement. "Um, well…if it's help you out, Simba, then…I guess I can try."

"That's the spirit!" Pumbaa said, beaming in delight at the idea of getting to visit their old home.

"Perfect! We can leave after we tell everybody the news…" Timon raised his head, catching sight of Mina stepping out of the cave, ready to start a new day. "Hey, Mina!" he waved. "You'll be the first to know!"

"To know what?" she asked, walking over to the group.

"We're taking Simba on vacation!" Pumbaa announced. "And Coden will be in charge while we're out!"

"Really?! That's great," she smiled. "You could use it, Simba. You seem a little stressed lately."

"I do?" he asked, blushing. She had no idea it was all because of her that he was acting so funny, and he hoped to keep it that way.

"Hey, what if Mina comes?" Pumbaa suggested.

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" Timon grinned, stroking his chin in thought. "We can teach her about Hakuna Matata, too!"

She laughed, remembering how Simba had explained part of his life involved the phrase that Timon and Pumbaa had adapted into their motto: "No worries, no problems, no responsibilities!" "I'd like that, if you all don't mind that is."

"'Course not!" the meerkat and warthog said in unison, looking to Simba to see what he would say.

He smiled, seeing how excited she was to be able to explore more of their land and experience a bit of fun with just the motley crew as company. "I think that's a great idea."

**~ROAR~**

Having called Rafiki and finalizing their plans, Mina rode on Simba's back as they left with Timon and Pumbaa for their old home. They passed the Serengeti, the gorge, the desert, and finally, there it was – the jungle oasis of which Timon wouldn't stop talking about.

"Now _this_ is paradise!" he sighed as they entered the lush greenery. "Welcome to our humble abode, Mina!"

"It's beautiful!" she breathed, filled with wonder as she saw the astounding waterfalls, the cloud-touching mountains, the bountiful vegetation and endless forests of trees. "Wow…"

Simba smiled, pleased that she liked it. "C'mon, I'll show you our favorite spots."

"Ooh, you think the grubs are as big as they were back when we all lived here, Timon?" Pumbaa asked, his mouth watering at the thought.

"I sure hope so, buddy!" the meerkat answered, rubbing his belly. "Speaking of which, I'm starved. Hmmm…" Heading to a nearby log, he motioned for the warthog to lift the item up. Pumbaa gladly did so, rewarded by a beautiful sight. "Just look at them…" they drooled, their eyes wide as stones as they stared at the fat slugs, the colorful beetles, long and slimy worms, succulent maggots, and bountiful ants. "Welcome home, Pumbaa," Timon said, his eyes watering in happiness.

"Welcome home, Timon," Pumbaa squeaked, holding his hooves to his heart.

Mina and Simba laughed at the pair, shaking their heads and clutching their sides. "Timon and Pumbaa," Simba chuckled. "You learn to love them." Regaining his composure, he tugged on the hem of her skirt and led her away, coming to a lush lake into which a waterfall spilled its cascading sapphire torrents.

"Whoa," she breathed. "This is gorgeous!"

"Follow me," he said, continuing on past the water.

She obliged, passing exotic groves, fallen logs coated with moist moss, and curtains of vines embroidered with dazzling, vibrant flowers. "Simba, this is all incredible! But where are you-?"

"We're here," he said, gazing tenderly at the location.

Following his eyes, she saw the sun slowly sink between a set of distant mountains, the sky layered from orange to pink and finally lavender. The outline of the moon could be seen in the sky, the clouds thinning as daylight died. Spread out before them like an endless blanket of emerald was a field of grass, leading out to a small ledge that was coated in small wildflowers.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Timon, Pumbaa and I would lie here at night and look at the stars for hours before we'd fall asleep," he said, smiling as his eyes drifted to the distance, memories taking over.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, resting her hand on his head. They stood still, simply admiring the beauty that surrounded them, the sky changing from purple to navy blue to black, stars opening their eyes to blink and wink down upon them.

"…Simba?" she asked, her voice as soft as the breeze that encircled them.

"Yes?"

"Remember how you said the Great Kings of the Past are up there?"

"Yeah…"

"…do you think…my dad could be there, too, watching us?" She had explained to him the concept of Heaven that humans had, and they were certain that there was a place for everyone in sky, whether it be together as one or in different parts with their kind. She liked to think that he was standing by one of the stars at times, watching her from above with love and cheer as he had when he was alive and she was a child.

Without another word, Simba rubbed his face against her side affectionately, licking her arm. "I know he is…he's watching from up there…and he's inside of you."

Her eyes stung with tears as she listened to him, falling to her knees and embracing the gigantic feline. "Oh, Simba…" she sniffled, kissing his temple.

His heartbeat accelerated as he remained perfectly still, letting her weep into his mane. Off in the distance, crickets chirped their nightly song…until they stopped abruptly and a massive belch filled the air, startling the two of them.

"De-_lish_!" Pumbaa's voice echoed throughout the land, causing the two to laugh despite their conversation.

"C'mon, Pumbaa, let's feed the kiddies!" Timon's voice came soon after.

Chuckling, Simba nuzzled the girl's face before motioning for her to get onto his back again. "Let's find them," he said. "I'm hungry from traveling."

"Me, too," she agreed, letting him lead the way to her creepy-crawly meal.

**~ROAR~**

The days came and went like butterflies – each dawn brought on a slew of activities from bug-hunting to napping to swimming to climbing to racing to hide-and-seek and so forth, and each night brought full stomachs and lazy evenings in cozy nooks. Oftentimes, they continued the ritual they had begun since Simba was a cub – stargazing. Mina loved pointing out the constellations that she knew and their stories that came with them. They were all fascinated with the myths and legends she offered, especially when she made the humans into animals so that they could better understand what was going on and who was what.

"So the Prince licked the Princess, she woke up, and the lived happily ever after," she concluded on the fourth night of their stay.

"This sounds just like Sleeping Beauty! What a rip off!" Timon whined.

"I thought it was romantic," Pumbaa sighed.

"We do tend to reuse ideas when we make stories," Mina admitted. "But nobody's perfect…"

They stared at the night sky, listening to the gentle rustling of the leaves and the calls of insects hidden in the shrubbery. Mina yawned, followed by Pumbaa, followed by Simba, and finishing with Timon.

"Well, let's call it a night," the meerkat said, rolling onto his side. "Good night."

"Sleep tight," Simba and Mina said in unison.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight!" Pumbaa chirped before instantly conking out and snoring away.

Mina giggled before letting her eyes close, her body relaxed against the cool, soft grass of the open plain. Waves of drowsiness washed over her, her mind flipping and twisting as she let herself loose into the dark, warm realm of slumber…

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep or what exactly woke her, but her eyelids fluttered open suddenly, as if her brain had been pinched until it was forced to function once more. Stifling a moan, she stretched her arms, blinking blankly at the night sky. Timon and Pumbaa snored on, oblivious to anything and everything…

…including Simba.

"…no!...No, Dad…just hold on…I'm coming-!"

Her brows furrowed upon hearing his voice, strained and panicked, trembling with fear. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, now fully awake, as she twisted her torso around to see what was going on. Simba remained on his side on the grass, but his eyes were shut tight, his brows knitting together as he grimaced, his paw waving out into the air.

"Simba…?" she whispered, gasping as he snarled in his sleep.

"No! Get away! Nala, watch ou-!" The final word was strangled and unfinished as he began to sob. Her heart ached for him as she watched and listened, knowing what had just happened in his nightmare. "NO! Scar, get away from him-! DAD!" He was shouting now, so loudly that it shocked her that Timon and Pumbaa didn't wake up from his cries. "Scar, you…you…_monster_!" he practically roared when he stopped, breathing quickly, as if he was running to from something. "Mina!" he called out, making her eyes go wide. "No! Leave her alone-! NOOOOO!"

"SIMBA!" she shouted, touching his side.

His eyes snapped open, his body jolting from the horrible dream. "Gah!" he gasped, panting for air as he recovered from the ordeal. Whipping his head around, he saw Mina staring at him with frightened eyes.

"Simba…you were crying out in your sleep…I-" She stopped, frozen as he lunged for her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought…I lost you," he choked, tears falling from his eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him, she stroked his mane and back, kissing his head. "You'll never lose me, Simba…it was just a nightmare…besides, we'll always be connected, remember?" She touched the bracelet that still hung from his paw as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "It's ok, Simba…"

He gazed into her eyes, comforted by everything about her, mesmerized…perhaps it was the persistent, playful wind that always seemed to follow them, or perhaps it was the way she looked lovingly at him, or how his heart wouldn't stop beating…Without a second though, he leaned forward, his nose touching hers, and licked her lips.

She sat there, frozen stiff for a second before reaching up to touch her face.

At once her regretted the action, his eyes huge upon realizing what he had done before turning and running away.

"Simba! Simba, wait!" she cried, getting to her feet and running after him. Panting, she ran as fast as she could, using her nose to follow him when she could no longer see him. Thinking fast, she scurried to the top of a hill and slid down the other side, pouncing onto his back as he raced by. Startled, he missed his footing and tripped, the two of them tumbling towards the edge of the lagoon. The two of them winced as they picked themselves up, rubbing their heads in irritation. "Simba, why did you-?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, refusing to look her in the eye. "I couldn't…I mean…I know it's crazy, and wrong, and we're two totally different creatures, but…but I…I love you, Mina!" he blurted out at last, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for her to react. There was silence – only their breathing could be heard as they recovered from the chase, the water lazily lapping against the banks, the trees swaying in the breeze.

"Simba…?"

"I know…I'm a lion," he nodded, still not looking at her for fear of seeing disappointment, disgust, fear, or pity in her eyes. "We're not the same…how could-?"

"_If we're fighting, we're both losing…we're just wasting our time, because my scars, they are your scars and your world is mine…"_

His eyes opened as he heard her voice dancing in the air. He'd never heard her sing before…turning his head slowly, he could see her with her head bowed, looking at the water where her reflection stared back, her hair framing her face as she stretched out her hand to the water's surface.

"_You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain – all fall down, lose our way. We all say words we regret, we'll cry tears, we all bleed red._ _Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak. Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep. We live this life, breath to breath. We're all the same – we all bleed red_._" _

Biting her lip, she raised her head and looked to see the lion staring at her in awe. She smiled timidly, tucking a strand of her dirt-colored locks behind her ear. "It was one of my dad's favorite songs…"

He blinked, stunned by the words she had recited. "…that was…amazing…"

"We're all the same, deep down inside, Simba," she said gently, her hand trembling as she reached out to touch him. "We think, we feel, we love…" She blushed as she said the last word, her hand placed upon his cheek.

Hope shot through him, causing him to swallow back his worry and ask, "Do…do you mean…?"

She nodded, a heartbreaking smile forming on her pink lips. "…I love you, too, Simba…I was so afraid to admit it, though…I just didn't realize that you…you felt the same way…"

His heart felt as though it were ready to burst. His red eyes glistened in the moonlight as he pinned her to the floor, licking her face sweetly, earning giggled and a kiss on the nose. He let her embraced him once more, purring uncontrollably as he helped her sit up, accepting her affections and actions. His smile faded, however, when she let her hands fall, her face turned away from him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, worried that she had changed her mind.

"Nothing…it's just…" She sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "There is the problem of me being a human and you a lion…I don't think that's going to sit well with anyone if this gets loose…unless…" Her eyes brightened as a notion wormed its way into her mind.

"Unless…?" he prodded on, curious to know just what it was she was planning.

"I need to find Mabadiliko Ya one more time!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **RichardTerminator** for suggesting the song "Bleed Red" by Ronnie Dunn. I own nothing except the OCs and the crazy plot. I know, it's gross (a lion and a human...hmmm *burned at stake for such a notion*) but it will work out! I swear! (I'm sure some of you have already figured it out by now) ;) Thanks for reading and for your support - please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you all next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What?!" Simba gawked at her.

"I need to find the Pool of Transformation to change me into a lioness!" she explained, excited now.

"Can you do that?" he asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Well, I already drank twice from it without even knowing, and I can talk to all of you now, and I've adapted to living with the pride…my favorite animals are lions, so that's probably why I get along best with you and the others, the reason why I can run so quickly and smell and sense things that aren't close by…" Holding his face in her hands (making his stomach to flips), she said, "The legend says that I need a third drink from the pool to transform completely into the animal of my choosing. I just need to find it!"

He grinned, just as elated as she was, when his eyes dimmed and he frowned. "Mina," he shook his head. "You should be accepted the way you are…we should be accepted on our own terms," he said stubbornly. "I don't want you changing on my account-"

"Actually, it's kind of selfish of me," she confessed, smiling sheepishly. "The idea came into my mind once before when I was hunting with you all weeks ago, but I brushed it aside…I've wanted to be one of you since I was initiated into the pride, Simba…now I have another wonderful reason to transform."

He couldn't resist her reasons for wanting to becoming an animal like him, especially since she was so sincere about it. He would deny her nothing so he nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "Ok…I'll help you find the pool."

"Thank you," she smiled, moving to kiss his nose when he shifted his face, her lips touching his upper lip. "Oh! Oops," she blushed. "Erm, sorry-"

"I'm not," he grinned mischievously.

She shook her head as she laughed, hugging tightly. Finally, she could make things work out…she'd be completely at home.

"Mina?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"…sing something else," he pleaded. "I've never heard you sing until now."

"I never really had a reason to," she shrugged, blush returning to her cheeks.

"Please?" he asked innocently, smiling as though he were a bright-eyed cub.

Giggling, she looked out over the water, struggling to think of a song that she could possibly perform for him. The wind tickled her bare skin, whistling through reeds that gathered by the waterfall's edge. Listening to the sounds they made, a melody came to mind, and words spilled from her mouth that she had never heard or thought of before.

"_In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone…they can have their world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart I know love will find a way, anywhere I go_

_I'm home if you are there beside me my dark, turning into day – somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you, love will find a way…"_

The words weaved through the air, filling Simba's heart with strong emotions. Sitting beside her, he felt the need to answer her song. _"I was so afraid…now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes…"_

Joining in with him, the two shared a loving smile. _"And if only they could feel it too – the happiness I feel with you they'd know love will find a way! Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together my dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through! Now that I've found you, love will find a way…I know love will find a way..."_

He nuzzled her, purring once more as she leaned against him, closing her eyes and resting on his chest. They were so preoccupied that they failed to notice they had an audience hidden in the greenery.

"I tell ya, Pumbaa, I _knew_ this was gonna happen!" Timon groaned, shaking his head.

"You mean the two of them falling in love? But how-?" the warthog started.

"Oh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa! It's so _obvious_!" he said, wanting to shout. He kept his voice to a mumble, however, not wanting to get caught. "And now she's gonn look for that crazy pool that got everyone in trouble in the first place-!"

"But Timon, look at 'em!" Pumbaa smiled, holding his hooves to his heart. "They're so happy together…it makes sense for her to change into a lioness, doesn't it?"

The meerkat sighed, nodding his head in defeat. "Yeah, buddy…I just can't believe Simba's all grown up, and king to boot, and now he's in love again…even if it's with a human."

"But she's a good human," Pumbaa pointed out. "She even eats some bugs now, too, because of us!"

"Yeah…well, I know what we're gonna end up doing."

"What's that?" he asked, concerned that Timon would want to separate the two anyways.

"…we're gonna have to pack up all the grubs we can find into Mina's backpack to make the journey to that stinking waterhole!" Timon stated, curling his paw into a fist as a grin of determination appeared on his face.

Pumbaa's eyes lit up at this, his legs going around to embrace his friend. "Oooh! You're the _best_, Timon!"

"Choking-not-breathing!" the meerkat gasped, coughing as his companion released him. "Phew! Ok, buddy, let's get some shut eye. Who knows when they're going to plan leaving for that pool?"

**~ROAR~**

Scar paced his tiny abode, feeling confined and irritated. The air was unusually warm that night, and the moonlight offered no comfort. He growled, scraping the dirt floor as he continued to move, his whole body ablaze. It was that time when lions would get with their mates so that their legacy would continue…but he had no queen to turn to, and even if he did, there was only one female who came to mind.

"Damn the irony of this cruel world," he snarled. "Why does she have to be a human?!"

That was another factor that played in his irritation that night – he had heard from Awuor that Simba and his two stupid companions had taken off for a while, taking Mina with them. He had no idea when they would be back, and he hated the notion that his nephew had stolen the girl away from the Pridelands. He had no clue where they could be – at least when she was here, there was the likeliness of seeing her by the border. He'd come to feel deeply for the girl despite himself, feeling that same jealousy he'd pent in when he wanted to be king.

"Scar."

His ears perked at the voice, knowing it wasn't Mina though his mind toyed with him. Awuor entered the cave, dropping a pheasant to the ground. "I'm going out again, I should be back in a little-" She gasped as Scar suddenly sped towards her, his sleek body rubbing sensuously against her. "Scar-?" She felt herself moan despite her brain telling her otherwise as he licked her neck, his tail twirling with hers. With a quick, fierce motion, he pinned her to the floor, continuing to lick her as he stood over her. As she surrendered to him, he could only think one thing: _"Just pretend it's Mina…as a lioness…as my queen…"_

**~ROAR~**

"So, when are we leaving?"

Simba raised an eyebrow at his friends as he slurped a worm from its hiding place. "'We'?" he asked.

"Yeah! We'll help you find the Pool for Transformation!" Pumbaa nodded eagerly.

"How did you-?"

"We both woke up when we heard Mina shout and followed you two," Timon smirked, enjoying the look of embarrassment that flashed in Simba's eyes.

"You did _what_?!" she gasped, covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh, c'mon!" the meerkat waved it off. "You all make it so painfully obvious, you guys! I'm sure everybody else knows you two have feelings for each other!"

The lion and girl blushed at his words, realizing the truth in them. Simba opened his mouth to answer when a bird swerved down from the skies and came to a skidding halt before them. "Zazu?!"

"Greetings…Sire…Mina…Timon and…Pumbaa…" the horned-bill bird gasped, panting for air. "…I hate to…interrupt your…vacation…but…there's a…visitor at…Pride Rock…for Mina…"

"For me?" she asked, both eyebrows raised in shock. "Who?"

"Your human friend," Zazu said after gulping a beak's worth of water. "Seba, I believe."

* * *

**A/N: **"Love Will Find a Way" belongs to Disney's "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter :) See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Scar dozed by one of the rotting logs on his side of the land, bored and miserable. He regretted his actions the night before, almost instantly, for when he awoke the next morning, she was as coy as a snake. He had snapped at her, telling her to leave him be before going off and sleeping once again by the fallen logs bleached bones to drown his sorrows. He couldn't believe he'd succumb to his desires and used the lioness for his means…now she would be all over him when all he really wanted was-

"Mina…?"

He opened his eyes, raising his head so he could sniff the air. It was still scorching hot out, and the air was thick, making it easy to pinpoint her scent. A satisfied smile stretched over his lips as he released a sigh. "Welcome home," he chuckled quietly when another distinct scent caught his attention. Frowning, he sniffed the air once more, raising one eyebrow in surprise at the smell of another human. Glancing from one side to the next, he casually strolled to the borderline and placed one paw on the forbidden grounds.

No one jumped out, no one attacked him. Slinking to the ground, he stalked away from his prison and followed his nose, letting it lead him to Pride Rock…

**~ROAR~**

With Zazu's message delivered, the motley gang decided to return home. The bird constantly apologized for not being able to give specifics as to why Seba was there.  
"It's ok, Zazu," she reassured him. "I'm the only one who can understand you all, after all. We were planning on heading out, anyways."

Timon and Pumbaa shared a knowing look, winking and grinning, before continuing after Simba down the path they had come. They ran together, arriving at Pride Rock at midday. There, parked at least two miles away from the magnificent structure, was a familiar Jeep, with three men inside it.

"Seba!" Mina beamed, sliding off of Simba's back before running with great agility to the man and pouncing on him.

"Mina!" he laughed, embracing the girl and stroking her hair. "You look well, child…more lioness than human."

"Thanks," she giggled. "What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"We are all fine," Magobi waved from the front seat along with the driver, Tau.

"I only came to check on you, and ask you if you would come home for a few days to see Tsabo," Seba explained. "She misses you, but she does not care to travel out all this way, and her back has been bothering her. But I had no idea you were away-"

"I was having a mini vacation with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa," she explained, motioning to each of her friends as she said so. "But Zazu told us that you were here so we came as fast as we could."

"A vacation?" he asked, surprised. "I'm sorry that I-"

"It's ok," she fibbed. "I'd love to visit."

"What's going on?" Simba asked, stepping forth from the group.

Turning around, she knelt to the ground and explained, "Seba's been like a grandfather to me, Simba. He and his wife just wanted to make sure I'm alright and want me to visit their village." With apologetic eyes, she smoothed his mane out of his eyes before saying, "I promise, we'll find it later…but I have to see them at least this once."

"I understand," he nodded. "But I'm going with you."

"As am I."

Seba gasped as he heard an unfamiliar growl, standing frozen stiff as he saw a dark-maned lion approach them. Simba snarled, moving until he stood directly in front of Mina while Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu all hid for cover from the lion.

"Taka?" Mina raised an eyebrow. "What on earth-?!"

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Simba roared. "You step foot into the Pridelands and-"

"Yes, yes, I'm liable to get eaten," his uncle waved it off, not amused. "But I had to make sure Mina was alright - after all, it's not always safe out here, especially with humans on the prowl."

"Look who's talking," Zazu sniffed from his hiding place.

"Mina, are they…?" Seba asked, his eyes staying on Scar's form.

"He won't hurt you, Seba," she reassured him. Looking back at Scar, her brows furrowed. "Why the sudden interest in coming along? How did you even find out?"

"I heard rumors," he said coolly, making Simba want to lunge for his throat.

"There is no way-!" the Lion King began to roar when Mina placed her hand upon his back.

"Simba," she whispered. "If the two of you tag along, at least you'll be able to keep an eye on him and you won't have to worry about the kingdom or pride…it'll just be two days at the most, and then we come back and he'll go back to the Shadowlands."

Glancing at the girl, he could see her trust and belief in him shining in her eyes. Heaving a sigh, he growled at Scar, "You can come…but once we return, you go straight back to your den…and you can't kill anyone in the village!"

"Perish the thought," Scar smiled smugly.

"Mina, what's going on-?" Seba asked, stopping as the girl stood and raised her hand, motioning for him to stop.

"I'm going with you for a day or two at the most, but I can't stay for long…" Glancing back at the opposing lions, she grimaced and said, "We're going to have company."

**~ROAR~**

Seba was not pleased, to say the least, but there was no way he could get around it. Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu returned to Pride Rock to confirm the information to the others as the unusual group of lions and humans departed.

Tau and Magobi continuously looked into the rearview mirrors as the two lions trotted after the Jeep, while Seba remained seated in the back with Mina, as she conversed with the man and translated for the wild cats.

"You are happy out here," he noted, a smile gracing his face as he watched her laugh at something the lions had said. He noticed how the two male felines clearly didn't care for one another, looking jealous at points when one held Mina's attention for the moment.

"Yes, I am," she confirmed, grinning at him. "I love it…"

"Then I will not keep you away from home too long," he promised, patting her shoulder. "But how do you plan to bring these lions into the village?"

"They're not coming into the village," she explained. "Once they see it, they'll stay back at a distance and wait until nightfall. I'll introduce Tsabo to them and then they'll go back to their hiding places. Really, the only reason they came was to make sure I'd be alright."

"I see," he smirked, giving the two cats a knowing look, his eyes lingering on Simba.

Simba felt his skin flush with heat at the look, realizing that the old human obviously saw something more to their relationship than just being a girl and her guardian. He did his best to ignore Scar, never trusting him for a moment and striving to ignore any comments he made about himself or Mina.

As they drew closer, Mina squinted as she saw the outline of rooftops and rickety stick fences. Glancing back at the two, she said, "I can see the village from here. You may want to start looking for a place to hide."

"Those shrubs should be ok," Simba nodded at a set of dry bushes by the dying tall grass as they stepped closer to the human village. "We'll find you later."

"Are you sure you won't be hungry later?" she asked, her brows knitting in concern.

"We'll manage," Scar reassured her.

"See you later," Simba said softly, watching as she kissed her fingertips before placing her hand on his nose.

"See you later," she whispered with a smile, waving as the Jeep picked up speed and took off down the path, leaving the two lions in a sea of yellow, wilting grass.

"Precious," Scar sniffed, insulted that he had been ignored in the process.

Simba only smiled knowingly, trotting off towards his chosen hiding place and starting his search for lunch.

"And just what are you doing?" his uncle asked, one dark eyebrow raised in mild interest.

"Looking," he answered curtly, grinning as he caught sight of a skittering beetle that hurried to a thick stone. Following it, he watched it vanish into a hole before lifting the rock with his paw, licking his lips at the sight of beetles and ants.

"Barbaric," Scar grimaced, watching his nephew swipe a pawful of the critters before stuffing his mouth and chewing, licking the leftover ants off of his paw. "I can't believe you eat those things!"

"At least I won't go hungry," Simba shrugged, helping himself to another mouthful.

Rolling his eyes, Scar gave a desperate sigh before placing his head atop his paws. "I can't wait for night to come…"

**~ROAR~**

Evening couldn't have come sooner for the two lions, who spent the day ignoring each other, and still managed to get on one another's nerves. Stalking separately towards the community, the two of them paced each step, listening and sniffing for trouble. Off in the distance at one man's house, music drifted from the open window, swaying in the night air.

"_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…!"_

"_Not tonight,"_ Simba thought mischievously, anxious to see Mina. He wondered if she was as anxious to see him…

His question was soon answered when he followed her scent, leading him to a secluded hut, where the girl suddenly poked her head out and saw him at once.

"Simba!" she smiled, her voice soft as the night wind. His heart leapt within his chest as he saw her face, her voice comforting and sweet. She slunk out of the house and into the shadows, wrapping her arms around him once they were together. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," he chuckled, licking her cheek.

"How romantic," Scar growled.

"Hi, Taka," she smirked, petting his mane. "I see you both didn't kill each other."

"No, but we were very close several times," Scar shrugged, enjoying her touch against his fur.

Pulling away from the two of them, Mina became solemn, looking over her shoulder before saying, "I heard some news from Seba and Tsabo."

"What happened?" Simba asked when the sound of a muted engine filled the air, causing his ears to flick towards the sound. He could smell gunpowder, sweat, and steel in the air…all with a hint of blood. Instantly, his lip curled back as a snarl began to work its way through his throat. Mina placed her hand on his back, motioning for him to be silent as she snuck through the darkness, leading the lions with her towards the entrance of the village. Together, all three figures moved forward, their feet silent on the dirt, their breathing blending with the nighttime breeze. Hiding behind one of the bazaar booths, the trio poke their faces from the side, their eyes shining in the moonlight.

Parked by the open entrance was a worn-out Jeep, three men piling ammunition and supplies onto the vehicle. They all smelled distinctly familiar, especially the one who stood inside the car.

Simba's eyes widened in disbelief upon seeing the man's face for just a second. "No-!"

"It's him," she said, frowning as she realized Seba's news was unfortunately true. "Kurt Wells is free and he's still looking for Mabadiliko Ya."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"How did he get 'out'? Where was he 'in' this whole time?" Scar whispered, confused by Mina's choice of words.

"He was imprisoned for a while, but he's got lots of money…erm, meat…bugs…whatever…he got stuff to bribe the people who were keeping him trapped, and it looks like he managed to get his friends out, too." She started to say more until the men shushed one another, looking out cautiously at the darkened village. The two lions and girl silenced themselves, curling and hunching behind bazaar booth.

"Didja hear that?" Gordon asked, his eyes darting to and fro.

"Prob'ly just someone from the village talking," Skyes said uncertainly, continuing as he handed Wells the last of the boxes.

"Never mind that," Wells whispered, his eyes scanning the perimeter before motioning for the men to get on. "We've gotta get a move on, boys. There's a pool of transformation with my name on it and a lion I've got a bone to pick with."

Simba's lips curled back as a growl began in this throat when Mina wrapped her arms around his neck and gently shushed him. "Please don't," she pleaded, causing him to bite his tongue and swallow his anger back.

"Yeah, I'm for it," Skyes nodded, hopping in. "I can't seem to figure out who it could've been that attacked us, though. I know it was a girl, it definitely didn't feel like a man…" Mina blushed at this, realizing that he would know because she had wrapped her entire body around him when she was restraining him from behind.

"We'll get her," Wells reassured him, starting the engine. "Gordon, get in!"

"Uh-uh," the last man shook his head. "I've had enough of all this. I quit."

"You can't quit!" Skyes snapped. "Not after Kurt bailed us out!"

"I just did," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," Wells shrugged, starting the engine. "Oh, wait. I forgot to pay you." With a movement as fast as a cobra, Wells slipped his arm out, pointed a pistol at Gordon, and shot him through the head.

The two lions jumped at the sound, their eyes large in shock as Mina bit back a scream, her heart pounding wildly in fear at the sight.

"You crazy?!" Skyes yelped. "Now look what you've done!"

Several voices filled the air as the villagers heard the sound, wondering what had happened.

Wells spat out a thick wad of gum before shifting gears. "Don't matter now. Let's move."

"We can't let him get away with this, or find the Pool!" Mina whispered. "I'm going after him."

"Then get on," Simba urged her, motioning for her to hop onto his back as he stood. "We can't lose them."

She did so, gripping his mane as he and Scar slunk forth, waiting until the Jeep was a fair distance away before avoiding Gordon's body and running after the vehicle, grateful for the endless sea of tall grass that covered them in the darkness. They said nothing as they followed the men, stopping every so often if they got too close. It was not for another two hours until they arrived at a familiar oasis. The men stopped the car, parking it at the edge of the greenery, stepping out and looking about.

Mina gasped, her eyes huge in terror.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked, turning his head to face her.

"This…this is where my father's buried," she choked, immediately earning his empathy.

"I don't think they'll care about finding his corpse-" Scar began, only to stop when he saw Mina shake her head.

"It's not my dad I'm worried about," she clarified. "It's this place…this _is_ where my father's buried, but it's in this same jungle where…where I…"

"Ya really think this is where that bloody pool is?" Skyes asked, lighting a cigarette and releasing a large cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"It's got to be," Kurt Wells nodded, rolling up his sleeves as he slung a rifle over his shoulder. "Or I'll bring that dead fool back from Hades myself and shoot him again. If he dared to lie to me and think he could get away with it even after I killed the bastard, he's got another thing comin'."

The trio had become silent upon the men speaking, and the lions now looked to Mina with shocked gazes. She nodded, fiddling with her bracelet. "…this is where Mabadiliko Ya is hidden."

"But it only works when those who are meant to change go near it, right?" Simba asked, worry bubbling inside of his stomach. "That's what Rafiki explained-"

"But I'm near it," she insisted. "That means if I get any closer and he's close to the pool, he could drink and transform, too. I have to stay back here-"

"We can't just leave you here, either," Scar frowned. "It's best if you come with us."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Scar," Simba nodded. "I want you close. If he sees the Pool is activated, he'll try going after it, and when he least suspects it, we can attack from behind."

Biting her lip anxiously, she looked at each of them before seeing the two poachers enter the wilderness. Heaving a sigh of defeat, she nodded her consent, laying flat on Simba's back, her cheek pressed against his mane as he stalked through the grass with his uncle at his side. Mina felt for her knife tucked into her belt, gripping its handle. She didn't want to have to hurt or kill anyone, but if it came to her safety and the others…she would fight back.

The trio stepped out of their hiding place, cautiously sniffing the air before approaching the open space that led to the jungle's entrance. Quickly, the lions trotted forth, their steps light as their padded feet touched the dusty dirt floor. They were grateful for the cool, misty air that swirled around them as they entered the proximity, though the darkness did nothing but add to their alertness.

"This way," Simba spoke softly, taking a sudden turn through the brush.

Scar grumbled but said nothing, his eyes scanning every inch of the place, his ears perked and listening for any suspicious sounds.

Mina took in a deep breath, her senses heightened in this dense, moist environment. Her nose instantly wrinkled at the smell of human sweat, tobacco, and gunpowder. "They're close," she whispered. "I just don't know how close-"

Her words dried in her mouth as the two felines stopped moving, staying in the shadows as they almost stepped into a clearing, a large, shimmering sapphire pool laying before them. Across the way, the two men stopped at it's edge, gaping in awe and delight at it's serene surface.

"Close enough," Scar muttered.

"I did it," Kurt gasped, his face aglow with ecstasy. "I found Mabadiliko Ya!" Skyes shot him an insulted look but said nothing, rolling his eyes before crushing his cigarette under his boots.

"We need to surround them," Mina said.

"Understood," Scar smirked, slinking past the two of them and vanishing into the dark greenery.

"Get ready," Simba whispered, moving out of the trees and bushes until he was positioned behind a boulder, crouched and ready for the attack.

"Get me my camera," Wells ordered Skyes, who grunted at him before trudging back the way he came. No sooner had he vanished, Wells, knelt by the poolside and cupped his hands, extending them towards the water. Mina slowly pulled her knife from her belt, feeling Simba's powerful body beneath her tense and tighten, ready for the kill.

"At last," Kurt murmured, the glow of the pool making his face eerily frightening as he smiled gleefully, his fingers almost at its surface…

An earth splitting roar shook the air, followed by a shout and a gunshot, followed by more growls and roars and screams. Kurt immediately leapt to his feet, the pool momentarily forgotten. "What the-?" he started, moving away from the water as he withdrew his pistol from his side. Pointing it at the jungle, he took several strives away from his prized find, passing a boulder…

He fired into the trees out of shock and fear when another louder roar filled his ears. Too late he turned around as Simba leapt out of his hiding place and pounced him, snarling and snapping at his face.

"You?!" he gasped, seeing Mina riding atop Simba.

"We're only going to give you one chance, Wells," she said, pointing her knife at him. "You can choose to leave and forget about this place, or…you can try to fight Simba off with your bare hands."

His brows furrowed at this, his eyes darkening. "…Simba?" The lion bared his teeth at the man. "…you were the one who attacked us that night?" Mina nodded, her own eyes cold and uncaring as she glared at him. "…I see…tell your little pet to get off of me. I'm leaving."

"Down, Simba," she said. He obeyed, though he kept his eyes glued to the human.

Wells got up slowly, staring intensely at Mina. "…I never forgot once about you…I thought that maybe-"

"We met once and parted ways, and I'm glad we did, because you caused Simba a lifetime of grief having killed Nala," Mina answered harshly, a menacing growl from Simba reaffirming what she had said. "Get out and never come back. You better hurry before Scar comes."

"I'm already here," Scar said, sounding like a sinister growl to Wells, as he entered the area. Blood was smeared on his muzzle and paws, though he was not injured. "Oh, don't give me that look, Simba," he scoffed as the Lion King grimaced at the smell of human blood.

"Hurry up and get out," Mina repeated, slipping off of Simba's back. "They don't always listen to me."

As Wells began to do so, he turned his head and saw the outline of a shaken figure, aiming for Scar. A slow, wicked grin came to his face. "So long, stupid cat," he muttered.

Simba caught what he'd said, and soon after came the click of a weapon. His eyes widened as he turned and realized that though Scar had nearly killed Skyes, he managed to drag himself back, aiming at the lion's head. "NO!" Simba cried, running from Mina's side and tackling Scar.

"SIMBA! TAKA!" she cried, her heart leaping in fear as the gun sounded off, Scar's roar of agony filling the air. With a burst of fury, she pulled her arm back and threw the knife, listening to it whistle before it planted itself deep inside Skyes's chest, his body falling to the floor, lifeless.

"Scar-!" Simba began when he saw blood spilling from Scar's hind leg. "Oh no-"

"I'm…alright…" the elder panted, wincing in pain. Forcing himself up, he gave Simba a perplexed look, his eyes filled with wonder. "…you saved me…why?"

"You've done terrible things, but you're my uncle," Simba frowned. "I don't wish death from humans on any creature."

Mina began to smile as she moved towards them when Kurt tackled her. Pinning her to the ground, he wrapped one hand around her neck while the other reached for his pistol. "You've been nothing but trouble!" he yowled, his fingers curling around the butt of the weapon as he finally found it. "I'm going to end this once and for all!"

"MINA!" Simba roared, running to her aid. At the mention of the girl's peril, Scar snarled, leaping into the air with a mighty roar.

Startled by the sound, Kurt twisted his head and saw the approaching danger, aiming fast and pulling the trigger.

"TAKA!" Mina screamed, her voice strained by Kurt's hand.

Simba watched with horrified eyes as his uncle, gracefully arched and prepared to strike, suddenly jerked to the side, his body curling in pain as the bullet entered his lithe body. Flashes of memories filled with his father and mate dying before him filled his mind, anger clouding his senses and sending him into a range. "NOOO!" he cried, taking the same stance and lunging at Wells, his sudden attack taking the man off guard. Pouncing on the human once more, he landed on the man with ferocity, the weapon flying out of his grasp, but not before he grabbed a hidden knife from his front shirt pocket and slashed it across Simba's chest. He roared in agony, blood slowly seeping out of him.

"SIMBA!" Mina cried, her voice broken as she strained her throat and gasped for breath. She would not let him die!

Simba, however, was far from letting a wound distract him. Lunging as fast as a cheetah, he sunk his fangs into Kurt's arm, giving a sharp twist with his head, causing the human's arm to snap sickeningly. A scream of pain and terror escaped him, another following soon after as Simba raked his claws across the man's face, drawing plenty of blood and permanently scarring him. "_Murderer_!" he roared, his eyes glowing as he glared at the enemy, feral and fury-filled.

"Get him off of me! Please!" begged Wells, his good arm stretched out towards Mina. "Help me!" His eyes widened even more so at the sight of another figure emerging from the jungle, seeing it approach Scar's still body. "Oh God, not another one!" he cried.

The fresh scent of a lioness filled the air, making Simba frown. Turning his head to glance over his shoulder, his jaw dropped at seeing Awuor step out from the shadows, nuzzling Scar's face.

"Scar…?" she whispered, her face filled with fear and heartbreak. "No…"

Seeing how close she was to Mina, Simba leapt off of the injured man and hurried to Mina's side as she continued to cough and regain her breath. "Mina, stay behind me," he murmured, his heart racing in relief as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, her forehead pressed to his cheek.

"Oh, Simba…" she wept, learning a lick on her nose.

Frowning, Awuor began to growl, her slanted eyes moving to Kurt's form. "Humans…they're all murderers…they're the real monsters…you killed Scar…"

"H-help me!" Wells begged, continuing to reach for Mina and Simba. "_Please_!"

"You. Will. PAY!" the lioness screeched, flying through the air and landing right on target.

Mina closed her eyes and held her breath, clinging onto Simba as she listened to the sounds of death fill the air. Simba wrapped a protective paw around her, holding her close as he looked away, his eyes landing on Scar briefly before returning his attention to Mina, nuzzling her as he, too, flinched at the sounds made by the hunter and the hunted.

* * *

**A/N: **I own nothing except the OCs and crazy plot. Thank you all so much for your continued support - I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but with Spring Break, I needed to catch up on some assignments (can't fail now, especially when I'm in college ^_^;) Thanks for understanding - don't worry, I haven't given up on the story! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it and I'll see you all next time!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It wasn't for another several minutes that silence finally came, relieving their ears. Awuor panted heavily, exhausted from the adrenaline rush, anger, and ferocity of her actions, leaving behind a mauled piece of what could be considered a human corpse. Simba shielded Mina's line of sight from the scene, his body still tense and ready to fight should Awuor suddenly turn on them. His chest stung from the cut Wells had inflicted on him, but he ignored it as best as he could, his primary worry being that Mina was well and safe. It wasn't until he heard Mina gasp that he glanced away from the lioness's back and back to his beloved girl.

"Simba, what about Taka?!" she said, pointing at the still lion.

Getting up, the two of them cautiously stepped towards the injured animal, wincing as they saw the gun wound in his stomach. He was bleeding profusely, his chest barely rising as his labored breathing slowed by the minute. His eyelids weakly fluttered open as they approached, his eyes glazed over as he stared blankly at them. Mina felt her throat dry at the sight – she had spent enough time with her father and even now with the pride to know when an animal was reaching the end of his life. "Poor Taka…" she whispered.

"W-Who's…there?" Scar wheezed, his eyes moving to see Simba's face as the moon shone down on him, setting his countenance aglow. His eyes widened a bit, his frame shaking. "M-Mu-fasa…?!"

Simba lowered his head, shaking it once. His uncle was delusional now, he was close to moving on. "No," he said gently. "I'm-"

"Oh, brother," coughed the injured lion. "You see…what's become of me? I'm dying…but I did horrible things…to the pride…to Simba…to you…" Simba was stunned to actually see a tear fall from Scar's eye as he confessed all his wrong doings. "I can't…join the Great Kings…I never shall…but at least…at least tell me…can you _ever_…forgive me…brother?"

Mina covered her mouth, biting her tongue in an attempt to hold back her sobs at his words. She felt her heart ache, knowing that he was dying because of her…if should could have sacrificed herself in place of Simba and Taka, she would have done so in a heartbeat. But even with all her training, she could not save him…not when he was so close to death, and she had no means to help him.

Simba took in a deep breath, remembering how innocent he had been as a cub and going to visit his odd but interesting uncle, the lion who had steered him wrong for so long, blaming him for a murder he did not commit and living with that guilt nearly all his life until he came to fight back. He remembered his cruelty, his rudeness towards him and his motions towards Mina, the seeds of doubt he constantly planted in his mind, his endless taunts…Now he was lying before him, asking for forgiveness, thinking that he was his father. Seeing the blind pleading in his uncle's eyes, he gave a mournful smile and nodded. "I forgive you." It was what his father would have said, and he now spoke these words not only for his father, but for himself. As Timon used to tell him, it was time to put the past behind them.

Hearing these words, Scar weakly smiled, closed his eyes, and gave a deep sigh…his last sigh.

"Simba…" Mina whispered, grateful as she felt him wrap his paw around her side and pull her towards him, nuzzling her affectionately as she kissed her fingertips and laid her hand on Scar's bloodied muzzle. "Rest in peace, Taka."

"NO!"

The two of them looked back to see Awuor run over, nudging Scar's side. Simba nudged Mina's arm, motioning for her to move away as they gave the lioness room to mourn. "Scar…wake up!" she pleaded, tears spilling down her face. "Please…"

"I had no idea about…them," Mina whispered, moving with Simba towards the Pool's edge before sitting down.

"I don't think anyone did," he murmured. Raising his eyes, he saw Kurt's carcass, and though it disgusted him, he got up and edged towards it.

"What're you doing?" she asked, grimacing at the sight of the corpse.

"The last time I assumed someone was dead, he turned out to be alive and well," Simba answered, motioning towards his uncle. "I don't want to take any chances." Stalking towards the body, he looked at the damage Awuor had inflicted and wrinkled his nose. He certainly smelled dead, his blood freshly watering the dirt and his flesh had been torn nearly to shreds. To think that over a month ago, this carcass was threatening to kill him in a cage… _"Just a reminder of the Circle of Life,"_ Simba noted, though he hadn't thought of just how gruesome it would turn out for the human.

As Simba checked the body, his ears flicked backwards, hearing a noise that distracted him. Frowning, he looked back and felt a sliver of fear as Awuor slunk towards Mina.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't come in the first place!" she snarled, crouched in wait as Mina stared back, prepared to jump back from the attacker. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"MINA!" Simba cried as the mad lioness leapt through the air. With a burst of speed, he ran towards them, getting himself and Mina knocked into Mabadiliko Ya as Awuor collided with them.

Mina had unconsciously jumped back as Awuor leapt for her, forgetting the water behind her. When Simba had skidded to a halt in front of her, Awuor crashed into his body, her outstretched paw smacking the girl's head. Stunned, Mina continued her fall backwards, the water engulfing her completely before swallowing the other two felines. As Mina started to gasp for air, her lungs were filled with water, her hands moving, slowly, towards her throat as she choked for air. She felt as though she were in a dream, freefalling into nothing as her eyes shut close, something within her feeling…

…_different_.

**~ROAR~**

Simba had to move fast.

After clawing at Awuor and smacking her aside, he twisted his body and felt fear grab a hold of him as Mina drifted, seemingly lifeless towards the bottom of the glistening pool. _"Mina!"_ he wanted to shout, though he kept his mouth shut tight and padded through the water quickly. He was grateful Timon and Pumbaa had made him swim as much as they did when he had been a cub, most lions wouldn't dream to be this deep in the water or for this long. With Mina at stake, however, he would swim through thousands of pools just to grab her in time. Making a sharp turn, he waited until he was sure that Mina was draped upon his back before shooting through the water like a shark, his lungs ready to burst. Coughing and gasping for breath, he forced himself to continue, gripping the earth with his claws and pulling himself out before crouching down to let Mina slide off of his back and rest.

"Mina?!" he choked, nudging her head so that it lay off to the side. He pressed his paw gently to her chest in hopes of getting rid of the excess fluids and was rewarded as he saw her cough some of it out. "Mina, can you hear me?" he asked, licking her cheek. She moaned but did not open her eyes. "Mina, please…" he begged, nuzzling her wet locks when a strangled cry came from the pool. Instantly, he snarled, facing Awuor as she frantically pulled herself out of the water.

The lioness wheezed as she made her way out, nearly hopping back as Simba snapped at her. "Get out!" Simba roared. "Don't come back! And if you ever show your face in the Pridelands again, you _will_ be hunted!"

"It's that stupid human that's twisted your mind, Simba!" she growled, glaring at him with hatred. "She ruined everything…to think I actually wanted you for a mate!"

He blinked, stunned by what she had said, before frowning once more. "That's a lie-!"

"I wanted you since we were cubs!" she howled, ducking her head in shame. "But when you came back, it was all about Nala…until she died, and then it was about your precious little human!" Glowering at him, she hissed, "When you banished me, I stayed with Scar…he looked at me, said I was desirable…he mated with me, and now I'm going to have a cub!"

Simba's eyes widened, shock covering his face. He'd had no idea with the way Scar was acting around Mina, and having another little Scar running around the place concerned him, especially with Awuor as the mother. "Awuor-"

"When I woke up, he acted like I didn't exist and treated me like nothing! I thought that…he might actually…" Her eyes watered as she gritted her teeth together angrily, shaking her head in frustration. "I know now that he was still obsessed with your stupid human, just as you are…and I hope she's dead. I sincerely hope she's dead!" Baring her teeth at him, she spat, "Just you wait, I'll come back and I'll get your precious little human!" Turning on her heel, she ran away, melting into the darkness of the jungle.

It was several minutes before Simba was finally at ease, lying beside Mina and pressing his ear to her heart. It had slowed substantially, causing his own heart to race as he worried. "Mina…Mina, wake up," he whimpered, nuzzling her face as licking her cheek constantly. "Please Mina, don't leave me," he whispered, his eyes watering when she did not respond. Her breathing was soft, drifting slowly in and out of her, but she would not wake up. So he remained by her side for minutes, hours…

The sky was becoming a soft tangerine hue as he wept, curling up beside her as he began to fear the worst. "I'm so sorry, Mina…I didn't protect you…it's my fault…it's all my fault…!" Hiding his face in her hair, as she would have done to him, he let his weariness and agony consume him, his sobs shaking his body, when a familiar low rumble filled the air, a breeze stirring the trees and water.

"_Simba…"_

"Father…?" Blinking his eyes open, Simba raised his head and got to his feet, looking about for the source of the voice. As he did so, his eyes fell upon the enchanted pool. He frowned as he realized it no longer glistened or glowed as it had before when the fighting was going on. Nearing to water, he was stunned to see that his reflection was not alone. Looking down with him was his father, Nala, Scar, and a human he had never seen before. He whipped around to see who was there but no one stood behind him. Lifting his gaze, he saw the faces in the sky, framed by the winking stars and soft, wispy clouds.

"_You've done well, my son,"_ Mufasa smiled, bowing his head at the young lion.

"How can you say that?!" Simba cried. "I failed you all! And now Mina…"

"_She's not dead,"_ the human chuckled. _"I would know, I'm her father."_

"You're Mina's…?" Simba started, stunned by the news. "But how are you-?"

"_We have all lived our lives on Earth, and now wait for our loved ones here,"_ Mufasa explained. _"We may not be the same on the outside, but we all come to the same place at the end of our journey…we are one."_

"But if Mina isn't dead, then why won't she wake up?" Simba insisted, anxiety swelling within him.

"_Things take time,"_ Scar smirked. _"Just be patient…and thank you, Simba. You saved me."_

"But I didn't-"

"_You let go of the past and forgave me for what I did, as my brother would have done." _The two lions shared a smile before gazing proudly upon Simba. _"For that, I am eternally grateful." _There was no hint of sarcasm, no cruel tone or sneer on his lips…he smiled at his nephew, a genuine smile of happiness and relief.

"Nala," Simba called out, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry…you shouldn't have been the one to die-!"

"_Without you, the pride can't go on, Simba,"_ she said, smiling down on him. _"All this happens for a reason. I love you, but now it's time to let go."_

"I understand…and I love you, too," he whispered, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"_I must ask for one last favor, Simba,"_ Scar spoke up. _"When Awuor gives birth to our cub, I want you to take him into your keeping."_ He shook his head mournfully. _"I was wrong to treat her that way and to take her the way I did…but I cannot change the past. However, if he grows up with her as his only protector and mentor, he will become as cruel and selfish as I was."_

"_Mina will help you,"_ Earl Parker nodded. _"Once she wakes up, of course. Don't worry,"_ he grinned at Simba. _"I promise, she's fine. Besides, you two are always linked, remember?"_ He tapped his bare wrist, causing Simba to raise his paw and look at the bracelet that Mina had tied around it. That day seemed like eons ago…

"_Be patient, my son, and never lose hope," _Mufasa said as Nala vanished from his side.

"Nala?!" Simba cried, the horrible feeling of being left alone frightening him.

"_Remember who you are…"_

"Uncle Scar!" Simba shouted, seeing his uncle and Mina's father disappear.

"_Remember, we are one…"_

"Father!"

"_Keep her, and she will keep you…"_

"Don't leave me…" Simba pleaded, the sun finally breaking through the collection of clouds where the ghostly assembly had gathered and showering its heavenly glow on him. Heaving a weary sigh, Simba bit his lip before furrowing his brows. He would not give up now – he would take Mina home and wait for her to recuperate at Pride Rock. Surely Rafiki would know what to do. Nodding his head, he turned back towards Mina when he stopped, seeing a lioness shakily struggling to get up off the ground where Mina had once lain.

"_It…it couldn't be…!"_ he doubted at first, until he noticed the soft shade of brown her fur was, the very same shade her hair had been. Cautiously, he stepped towards her. "…Mina?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your continued support! Please don't forget to let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time! :) PS- I don't own "The Lion King".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Mina heard voices as she began to wake up, wincing as she felt strange sensations through her limbs. It was as though she had fallen asleep in a bad position and now felt needles pricking her all over. She moaned in annoyance, shifting onto her stomach and forcing herself up. As her eyelids fluttered open, she couldn't help but notice how odd her hands and legs felt. Reaching up, she rubbed her eyes with her paw and-

"_Wait!"_ Her eyelids flew open at this. _"Paw?!"_ Her eyes widened as she saw that her hand was no longer existent – a lioness's paw was in its place, complete with claws and fur. _"Oh…my…God!"_

"…Mina?"

She could feel her ears perk and flick backwards at the sound of the familiar voice that made her heart flutter. Holding her breath, she slowly looked over her shoulder and found herself staring at the Lion King.

"Simba?" she asked, struggling to get onto her feet. "Are you ok? What happened? Am I…am I a…?"

"You're ok," he breathed, his eyes shining with relief. "You remember me!"

"Of _course_ I remember you!" she pouted. "I'm not stupid! Did you really think I'd forget you?"

"I was just…so worried," he said, bowing his head as he remembered all that had happened in the past few hours. "When I pulled you out of the water, you didn't wake up…I thought you'd died."

"Oh, Simba," she purred, taking a step towards him when she tripped and landed flat on her face. "Oof!"

"Mina!" he gasped, hurrying to her side. "You ok?"

She grunted, blowing a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Apparently, I've only got left paws." Simba laughed as he helped her up, eventually earning a smile out of her as he helped her to the pool's edge. "So…what do I look like?" she asked, anxious to see her new form.

"See for yourself," he smiled, motioning with his head towards the water.

Lowering her gaze, Mina gasped as she saw herself. Her fur was the same color her hair had been, with an underbelly, muzzle, and forepaw coloring that was the same as her tanned human skin. A single strand of loose hair flipped over her left eye, a tribute to her original hairstyle as a human. Her eyes were larger as a lioness, though they glistened just as brightly in the sun, brilliant amber flickering at her from her reflection. Her nose was a soft pink hue, her senses heightened ten times more than when she was a human with the same abilities, and her tail swished playfully behind her, a dark brown tuft curling at its end.

"Oh!" she breathed, a shy smile growing on her new face. "I can't believe it…I'm a lioness!" With a gleeful cry, she bounced and twirled around, chasing her tail before she plopped onto the ground, dizzy and cross-eyed.

Simba couldn't stop laughing as he watched her, relief and wonder filling him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he reassured her, chuckling as he knelt down to help her back up. "I'll help y-Gnh!" He grunted, a faint pain in his chest shooting through him.

"What's wrong…? Oh no! Simba, you're hurt!" she cried, seeing the cut that Wells had inflicted on him during the fight. "How could I have forgot?! We need to get you to Rafiki and-!"

"Mina, I'm ok, really, it just stings," he grinned wryly. "Let's just focus on making the journey home."

Nodding, she pressed herself against his side, unable to hold back a contented purr as he nuzzled her. "So…do you think I look ok as a lioness?"

He licked her check, sensing her skin flush as he did so. "You look beautiful," he murmured, accepting her nuzzling in return. "Don't worry, Mina. If you could fit in with the pride as a human, I know you won't have any problems as a lioness."

"Speaking of lionesses, where's Awuor?" she asked, glancing around suspiciously. "The last thing I remember was her attacking, then you jumped in the way and she smacked my head…that was when we fell into the water and everything went black after that."

"She's gone…for now," he sighed. "We've got a ways to go before we get to Pride Rock, and I've got a lot to tell you about when you were asleep…"

**~ROAR~**

The air was filled with roars of approval and excitement when the two lions returned to Pride Rock with the old baboon in tow.

"Holy COW!" Timon yelped, his jaw dropping. "I thought we were going with you to that pool!"

"It's a long story, Timon," Simba said, wincing as Rafiki smeared a strange concoction on his wound.

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" Kya squealed with excitement, pouncing on her friend. "This is going to be amazing!"

Mina giggled, gently swatting her friend away before getting up. "What's amazing is that I managed to make it here on all fours and without stepping on my tail."

"We'll help you get the hang of it," Coden laughed, nudging the lioness playfully. "Actually, it's good that you brought Rafiki with you."

"Oh? Why's that?" Simba smirked, hearing Pumbaa and Timon snickering in the background.

Kya blushed as Coden went to the baboon and whispered something in his ear. Rafiki's face became gleeful as he giggled and whooped in delight. "I shall perform now, if you wish," he winked.

"What's going on?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

Kya nudged her, biting her lip in anxiety. "…Coden and I want to be married…and we already have a cub on the way."

"WHAT?!" Mina all but screeched.

"Please, Mina! Do show some decorum!" Zazu scolded her.

"Sorry," she squeaked sheepishly. "It's just…wow! Oh my gosh, congratulations!" she beamed, nuzzling her dear friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations," Simba nodded, smiling as he bowed his head towards Coden. "That's fantastic."

"Thank you, Simba," Coden smiled back, though worry shone in his eyes. "…I understand if you want us to leave-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Simba grinned, poking at him with his forepaw. "You're family now, and I'm sure Timon and Pumbaa would love some new playmates."

"You mean 'babies' for 'babysitting'!" Timon pouted, causing the pride to laugh.

"Enough of your whining," Rafiki smirked. "This is a happy occasion! Gather around!"

The lionesses formed a semicircle surrounding Coden and Kya, who sat side by side and nuzzled one another as Rafiki stood before them. Simba went to Mina's side and was soon joined by Sarabi.

"They look so happy together," Mina smiled, watching as Rafiki recited an ancient chant and smeared fruit juice on the couple's foreheads.

"Someday, you will be, too," Sarabi smiled knowingly.

"Huh?" Mina asked, her stomach twisting in a knot.

The elder chuckled, waved the matter off. "We'll speak later," she winked, turning her attention back to the young lions as Rafiki shook his bead-filled gourd staff over their heads and gave a mighty whoop. Snatching several strands of a plant he had brought in a tiny pouch he carried, he swiftly braided them together to create a small, thin rope, tossing it over their heads and tying it around their necks. With a nod at the couple, he waited until they had pressed their muzzles against one another and licked each other once before looking out towards the waiting pride and beaming. The lionesses roared in unison with Simba leading them as Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu cheered, welcoming the two as a newly wed couple.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" a rowdy voice burped as the din died down.

"Maybe they're having a party and decided to wait until we left to have some fun…"

The trio of hyenas poked their heads into the caves, looking about to see what was going on. "Hey, what'd we miss?" Banzai pouted.

"We've been married," Kya giggled, accepting a wet kiss from Ed.

"Mmh-hmm, you go, girly," Shenzi grinned. "It's too bad Mina's not back yet."

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, winking at the group. "Miss me?"

Ed immediately recognized her, running over and slobbering on her happily.

"Wait a sec…_Mina_?!" Banzai gaped, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Mina!" Shenzi squealed in delight, running over and nuzzling the girl. "Girl, you look good as a lioness! Man, did we miss you!"

"I missed you all, too," she laughed, embracing the group.

"We have much to celebrate," Rafiki beamed. "But I am certain that Simba and Mina are exhausted from their journey. We ought to let them rest." Simba nodded at the baboon gratefully, only to receive a wicked grin from the animal shaman. "However, I believe it is high time we plan 'The Ritual'."

"The what?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the point? We all know who he'll pick," snickered a lioness, earning giggles from the other girls.

Mina blinked, confused, looking from Simba (who was blushing and biting his lip in embarrassment) to Timon and Pumbaa (who struggled to hold back their laughter) to Zazu and Rafiki (who raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked at Simba) to Kya and Coden (who exchanged winks towards one another) to the hyenas (who were rolling and laughing on the ground uncontrollably) and finally to Sarabi, who smiled as she nudged her out of the caves. "Come, Mina. I want to speak with you."

"Um…ok," she surrendered reluctantly, following the queen out.

Simba felt his body heat up immediately as he watched his mother lead the girl – now turned lioness – that he had fallen in love with out of their home, his stomach flopping inside of him. "Is this all really necessary?" he asked sheepishly.

"You know it is, young lion!" Rafiki scolded him, moving his staff to bop the Lion King on the head.

Simba was an expert at avoiding the staff, however, having experienced the random act during a conversation they'd had ages ago, so he ducked his head and shot the monkey an angry look. "What' the big idea-?!"

"Simba," the baboon said sternly, placing his arm around the lion. "It's time to move on from the past…you love her, don't you?"

He knew exactly what he meant. Simba's eyes trailed towards the entrance where the two lionesses had vanished, seeing Mina's face in his mind clearly. "Yes," he sighed, a smile coming to his face. "With all my heart."

"Then it's time to ask her," Rafiki urged him. "The Pridelands needs a queen, and so do you…and eventually, we need an heir."

Simba nodded, understanding the old baboon, his heart in total agreement with what he said…but he was still anxious. What if Mina said "no" during the Ritual? _"…I have to try."_

**~ROAR~**

"The Lion King selects his bride and queen when the Ritual is performed," Sarabi explained as the two females roamed calmly through the rolling green grass. "He holds a rare flower that the shaman of the Pridelands will grow and will offer it to his choice. The lioness has the right to refuse to be queen but a bride must be chosen during the Ritual, otherwise the pride and this land are without a future ruler."

"I didn't realize you had such an important ritual just to find a wife for the king," Mina confessed. "How come no one told me about this when I was a human?"

"Because no one thought that the Ritual would happen after Nala was killed," Sarabi explained, a wry smile coming to her face. "But now you are one of us, fully and truly."

"What's that supposed to mean-…oh," she blushed. "B-But that doesn't mean-"

"Rafiki is most likely planning this event as we speak," the queen said calmly, stopping at the watering hole to survey the land before them. Nala's body was long gone, but the place was still avoided out of respect, at least for the time being. "We all know who Simba will chose to be his queen…the question is, will you accept his proposal?" she asked, looking over at the girl-turned-lioness with inquisitive eyes.

"I…" Mina's ears lay flat against her head, humbled and frightened by the concept. "…I love Simba, but I don't think I'd be a proper queen…I barely know anything about this sort of thing…I never imagined in all my life that I would end up becoming part of a pride, changing into a lioness, or falling in love with the king…"

A reassuring smile graced Sarabi's face as she licked Mina's cheek. "It is because you are so humble and insecure about taking on the position that I know you will be a great queen, Mina. Just follow your heart." Turning away, she bowed her head politely to her. "I'll give you some time on your own."

Mina watched her leave, her mind a jumble of confused thoughts and emotions. On the one paw, she was not originally of the pride and felt awkward for even being considered the new queen when she hadn't been asked yet. On the other paw, she was deeply in love with Simba, and would do anything for him so long as he was beside her. Heaving a sigh, she looked to the bright blue sky overhead and whispered, "Dad, what do I do…?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the continued support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought! I'll see you all next time! :)

*UPDATE: Ok, I'm starting a poll on my profile to find Simba and Mina their own love song (I will be using "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" but I want to find something that defines them as a new, unique couple. If you don't see a song on the poll you think would be great for them, leave it in your review here! Thanks everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dawn had just tinted the sky lavender and tangerine as the pride gathered outside on Pride Rock, creating a semi-circle and finding their places. Mina follow Kya and Sarabi out, her stomach churning with anxiety.

"What's with the face?" Kya joked, sending her friend a warm smile. "What're you so worried about?"

"I don't know…I just am," Mina blushed.

"I guess you made a decision then?" her friend asked, cocking her head.

Mina nodded, sitting down and waiting for the Ritual to begin. She didn't have to wait long – Rafiki climbed up the slope towards them, giddy with excitement as Zazu swooped down overhead, the hyenas joining Timon and Pumbaa off to the side.

"Did it start?" Shenzi whispered.

"Not yet," Pumbaa answered, his eyes glued to the slope where another figure came up.

"He's here!" a lioness whispered, all eyes moving towards the side of Pride Rock.

Simba stepped onto the rock, his scarlet mane gently ruffled by the morning breeze, making him look majestic as he came towards the group with a large, exotic flower in tow, the slick, cool green stem lodged cautiously between his teeth. It was a gorgeous flower, layered with large pink and mauve petals that gradually got smaller until it reached the golden center. Wispy, curling leaves were joined by tiny, elegant vines that dangled from its stem, completing the regal look – it was a flower fit for a queen.

Mina held her breath as he approached the group, following the lead of all the other lionesses as they bowed their heads, their chins touching the floor. She closed her eyes in wait, just as the others did, her heart thumping deep in her chest with anticipation. She did not have to wait long as she felt another cool nose press against hers, motioning for her to lift her head. She did so, and it was not until her head was lifted into the air that she dared to open her eyes.

There was Simba, with the flower in his mouth, his eyes pleading for her to accept him. Her heart was ready to burst, her stomach in a knot as she open her own mouth and tugged the stem away from him.

"Mina," he said softly, his eyes full of love. "…will you be my queen?"

Her heart leapt as her eyes watered. Nodding her head, she felt Rafiki sneak behind her and pluck the flower from her mouth. "Yes, Simba, I will," she answered, feeling the old baboon use a vine to tie the flower around one ear.

No one moved as Rafiki shook his gourd-staff over their heads and gave a whoop, imitating the scene from last night. Braiding the rope from the tiny vines, he tossed it over their heads and tied the knot, uniting them. He nodded at them, grinning as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Taking the lead, Simba leaned forth and pressed his nose to Mina's. She surprised him by licking his face first, blushing as he gawked at her. His surprise became contentedness as he returned the action.

With a wave to the pride, the monkey began to laugh manically as the lionesses roared their approval. Simba was deaf to their clamor, his eyes gazing into Mina's. _"She'd be blushing if she were human,"_ he noted with a smile as she shyly looked at his face with affection and hope. Nuzzling her gently, he felt his heart leap as she pressed herself against him. At last, he was complete.

**~ROAR~**

The day came and went in a blur for Mina. Shortly after they were wed, it was announced to all the Pridelands that Simba had found a new queen in the transformed Mina. They were presented as King and Queen to their subjects at noonday, where all the animals cried out their delight and bowed before them. Mina felt odd with all this attention, just as she had when she was first initiated into the pride, yet a warm, pleasant swell grew within her breast. She was home, and she was happy.

Dusk fell over the land as she and Simba strolled through their home, walking out further past the grasslands than she usually did when they went hunting.

"Just where are you taking me, mister?" she pouted. They had been walking for over an hour, not that she minded, but he refused to say anything.

"You'll see," he chuckled impishly, licking her cheek.

"You realize Timon and Pumbaa are hot on our tails?"

"They'll wish they weren't soon," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing in return, wondering what he was up to when he suddenly stopped walking. "Simba-?"

"Peek inside," he urged her with a smile, motioning towards a set of trees draped with ivy and vines.

Pursing her lips, she tentatively stepped forth and stuck her head in between the tendrils of plants, her eyes widening at the sight. "Oh-!"

A secluded grove lay before her, a glistening pool coated with wildflowers while exotic birds filled the trees. "I remember this place," she murmured. She had come here when she first arrived in the Pridelands, but it had been barren and during the day. "It's…changed."

"It transforms into this miniature jungle oasis around this time, only for a few nights," he explained, stepping in with her. "Do you like it-?"

"I love it," she breathed, her eyes shining with wonder.

As the two went to the water's edge for a drink, a meerkat and warthog slunk into the trees and peered at them. "I'm tellin' ya, Pumbaa, this stinks."

"Sorry," he grimaced.

"Not you, _them_!" Timon hissed, pointing at the couple. "Just when you think it's back to bachelorhood, he's married again!"

"But he's so happy, Timon," Pumbaa sighed, smiling as he watched how they nuzzled one another. "And if he's happy, I'm happy."

The meerkat pouted, but deep within, he, too, was happy for his friend, especially after all the hardships he had endured. "…I guess you're right, buddy…say, is it just me, or does this give you a feel of dejavu?"

The moon shone softly on them through the light, wispy clouds, and the soft, playful breeze that accompanied them everywhere gently rustled the branches. Birds cooed and chirped sweetly as a hidden feminine voice sang out, _"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, Love is where they are…"_

"This is all so surreal," giggled Mina, gazing at everything before her. "I never imagined I would be a part of all this…or have you in my life." She licked his nose, earning a chuckle from the lion.

"Neither did I," he admitted. Gazing into her amber eyes once more, he confessed, "I was so afraid that…you'd refuse, or that I'd lose you…I never thought I'd be here like this with you…"

The breeze curled around them, compelling them to draw nearer. Letting Simba rest his head upon hers, she closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat and breathing. Opening her eyes, she saw a swarm of playful fireflies twirl in the night sky, lighting up the trees as they passed through. A smile grew on her lips as she remembered a song that wouldn't seem to leave her mind.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…One step closer…"_

Simba stepped back to watch her, loving every syllable that came out of her mouth. Her voice was as soft and tender as the night around them, filling him with great joy as she continued.

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

He knew his father was present in the persistent breeze that kept toying with their fur and pushing them closer together, and now, somehow, he was helping him know just what to sing back in reply.

"_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this…One step closer…"_

Mina could feel her heart flutter as she listened to him sing his reply to her. She felt that she just might burst from being so happy. Who would have thought it would have come to this when she drank from a fabled pool and rescued a group of animals, finding a friend in the Lion King? She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her lovingly once again, continuing with his response…

"_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

Unable to hold back, she joined in with him.

"_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…"**_

"C'mon, buddy, let's head back," Timon whispered, wiping a tear away hastily.

"Timon, are you crying?!" Pumbaa whispered, aghast at his friend's estate.

"Of course not! I…I just got something in my eye," he sniffled.

Pumbaa smiled ruefully, glancing back at Simba before letting the meerkat climb onto his back. "Let's find dinner, huh, Timon?"

"Sure, Pumbaa. We'll give them some room," he jerked his thumb at the couple. "I'm thinking beetles will do nicely tonight, don't you?"

The lazy swarm of fireflies that inhabited the area flew over their heads, unseen, and began to swirl around the two lions, who only saw one another, blissfully engulfed by the other's presence.

"_One step closer…"_ Simba murmured.

"_One step closer…"_ Mina sighed.

"_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more-**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more…"**_

The breeze twisted and swayed around them several moments more as they finished their profession of love, finally drifting away from them as Simba licked his queen's face tenderly. The breeze flew high over the Pridelands, curling and swooping through the air until it arrived at a baobab tree and began to tussle a certain baboon's fur.

"Yes, yes, I know," Rafiki smirked, cocking his head to gaze at the starry night through the branches of his home. "I imagine that our young king is now going to consecrate the marriage. I'm expecting Zazu in a few months to come here in a panic telling me there will be a cub soon." He chuckled gleefully, sitting down and cracking open a gourd before munching thoughtfully on it. "You knew this whole time Simba and Mina would be wed and rule the Pridelands together, didn't you? You were the one who guided Mina to the Pool and here to us when we were in trouble, eh?" The breeze brushed through the leaves of the tree and gently knocked at the decorative gourds and beads hanging from the baboon's home, causing him to laugh. "You're a sneaky one, Mufasa. But I see that it all came out well in the end." His smile faded as he got up and gazed over the dark lands, his thoughts now on a rogue lioness with a cub growing within her womb. "I only hope that Simba will be able to fulfill his promise when Awour's cub is born before it is too late…"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long everyone! (I'm wrapping up finals in school so I am finally able to breathe a little easier now). I hope you enjoyed this chapter ("A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri won in the polls so that is their new song) ;) Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you'll come back for the next one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Many Months Later…_

"_**It's the Circle of Life - **_

_**And it moves us all,**_

_**Through despair and hope,**_

_**Through faith and love,**_

'_**Til we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding…**_

_**In the Circle - **_

_**The Circle of Life!"**_

Rafiki felt his friend in the form of a breeze propel his forward as he entered the caves of Pride Rock, where he had been told he would find the new prince of the Pridelands. He felt his smile widen as he caught sight of a tiny, furry lump in Mina's paws that blinked curiously at him. "He is a fine, young prince. He reminds me of his father." He turned and looked up at Simba, who couldn't stop beaming.

"Isn't he perfect?" Simba whispered, stepping forth and nuzzling Mina. "I love you both."

"And we love you," she murmured with a smile, licking her husband's nose.

The cub was indeed handsome, as well as an even mix from both parents. He had inherited his father's golden fur and owned a set of inquisitive amber eyes as he peered up at the faces surrounding him.

"Congratulations," Kya smiled as she and Coden came over and shared in their happiness. With them was a young female cub, their child Ada. She was about three months older than the newborn prince but she was still fairly small and the apple of her father's eye, with sunlit-hued fur and bright blue eyes that matched the sky. Kya's belly was already full with another cub on the way, and Mina predicted it would be a girl also.

"Just look at the little guy, Pumbaa," Timon gushed. "Can you believe we're uncles?!"

"D'aw! Look at him!" Pumbaa said lovingly. "He's just like Simba – so tiny and cute!"

"Hey," Simba pouted, causing the others to laugh.

"Think we can play with him, too?" Banzai grinned.

"I'm surprised he's not cryin' at the sight of you," Shenzi smirked at him, earning a dirty look from Banzai and a giggle from Ed.

"Sire, I hate to interrupt, but your subjects are restless and anxious to see the new prince," Zazu said as he swooped inside, jittery with excitement.

"Let's back up," Sarabi chuckled, motioning for everyone to move away. "Let Rafiki do his work."

Nodding in thanks, the old baboon got to work smearing fruit innards on the cub's forehead and sprinkling sand over it, causing the baby to sneeze. "Does the cub have a name?" Rafiki asked as he took the infant in his arms.

"Kosse," Simba told him. "His name is Kosse."

"King Kosse…it has a nice ring to it," Rafiki winked, the King and Queen now smiling in approval. "Very well, join me outside."

Together, the unusual group followed the Pridelands' shaman outside and waited in the sun as Rafiki raised the baby into the air. A great cry arose from the animals upon seeing their new prince, the Circle of Life having been completed once again.

"This is just the beginning," Simba vowed to Mina, placed his mouth on hers. Zazu made a face as he watched the two lions complete the human ritual of "kissing", finding it odd and inappropriate, though he understood it was a way to remind Mina of her origins and how they had fallen in love. Still, he rolled his eyes and shrugged before beaming once more at the sight of the little prince.

"Mommy, when the baby gets bigger, can I play with him?" Ada asked, eager for a playmate.

"Only when he gets bigger and stronger," Kya chuckled, purring as Coden licked her.

"Don't forget the new one coming along," he reminded her of the new baby in her womb.

"How can I forget when it keeps kicking in my stomach?" she smirked.

Mina listened to the couple behind her with a smile, turning her face forward and leaning against Simba as the clouds opened up above them and the sun shone brightly, creating a strange and beautiful aura around their baby. "Simba-!" she gasped, stunned even more so as the masses bowed before their child.

"_Well done, my son,"_ a voice filled the air, startling everyone. Raising his eyes, Simba could see the outline of his father's face, catching a glimpse of a smile. Beaming back, he bowed his head in return, his heart full of joy. _"Welcome, Kosse, to the Great Circle of Life…"_

**~ROAR~**

_More Months Later…_

A small bird glided through the air, chirping sweetly as it landed on a branch and pecked at its wings, checking to maker sure there were no bugs in its feathers. The innocent creature closed its eyes blissfully when it sensed a shadow looming over it. His heart fluttered suddenly as he began to flap his wings, swooping away just in time as a hurtling mass of muscle and fur pounced on the barren ground.

"Hey!" the cub pouted, pursing his lips as the bird flew away. "I just wanna play-" His statement was cut short when a large paw swatted at him harshly, sending him tumbling off to the side.

"Stupid cub!" boomed the cruel voice he had come to hate since they had met him. "If you're not going to catch it, leave it to the _real_ hunter."

The cub forced himself onto his feet, his ribs and cheek aching as they usually did when Xanort abused him. He glared at him with his startling green eyes and bit his tongue as his mother placed her paw before him.

"Don't start," she whispered in his ear. "It'll just make him even angrier, Zuberi."

"Awuor!" Xanort snapped. "Stop coddling the brat and help me find some food!"

Zuberi watched as his mother held back a tired sigh and went after the older lion, his stomach twisting in a knot. He trudged after them, stopping at a puddle of water for a quick drink, staring at his reflection dejectedly. He knew Awuor had to be his mother because they shared the same beige fur, but Xanort could never be his father. Xanort had worn brown fur and a deep brown mane, with icy blue eyes starting down at everything and everyone. Zuberi owned a set of emerald hued eyes and now had a tuft of jet black hair that fell over his face as it started his own mane. Awuor never shared anything about his birth father, and no matter how hard he tried, he could get nothing out of her. For as long as he could remember, it was just him and his mother, until many moons ago, she had met Xanort, and he had saved them from starving. Now he acted as if they belonged to him and treated them worse than hyenas. They were always on the move and every creature avoided them. He hated it, and he especially hated Xanort, but there was nothing he could do. The elder lion constantly reminded him of how he was much too small and weak to do anything, and be was beginning to believe it.

His ears lying flat against his skull, he followed his elders until he caught his mother's voice.

"That's it…the Pridelands!" she gasped. "I never thought I'd see it again-"

"Perfect. This place is filled with meat," Xanort licked his chops hungrily, greedily surveying the land.

"You must beware of Simba," Awuor started, only to be snapped at by Xanort.

"I'm not afraid of any bratty, red-maned lion who has daddy issues," he sneered. "I'll kill this Simba, and his cub, too."

Zuberi had only heard rumors and gossip from other rogue lions they occasionally met on their travels, Simba of the Pridelands often being the hottest topic of them all. He had taken a female human into his pride and when she suddenly transformed into a lioness, he wasted no time in making her his queen and having a cub. Still, the way they all spoke of him in fear, awe, and hate, it made little Zuberi admire the Lion King and want to meet him. Upon hearing Xanort's words, he knew that the evil lion would set out to complete his task if given the chance. Biting his lip and gazing upon the outline of Pride Rock, he knew he had to find this King Simba…and warn him.

**~ROAR~**

"One of you could possibly be betrothed to our dear prince-"

"Be-what?"

"Betrothed? Engaged? Promised?" Zazu offered, getting a sudden sense of dejavu as he spoke with the three cubs standing before him. There were Coden and Kya's two girls, Ada and Mandisa, and Prince Kosse, who had now sprouted his own tuft of brown fur with a streak of red, signaling the birth of a tiny mane. Mandisa was born three months after Kosse's birth, entering the world with sandy colored fur and mismatched eyes, one brown and one green. The three were very close friends, and Zazu had a strong feeling that one of these girls could be the next queen of the Pridelands.

Little Mandisa blinked, perplexed, before asking the Horned Bill, "…meaning…?"

"One day, you'll be married!" Zazu beamed, watching in amusement as all three made faces and exclamations of disgust.

"I don't wanna marry them – they're my friends!" Kosse grimaced.

"Yeah, it'd be so weird," Ada nodded in agreement, her attention suddenly on her baby sister. "Disa! Knock it off," she scolded her.

Mandisa, being the youngest, was easily distracted at times, and a beautiful butterfly was considered a perfect distraction. She giggled as she practiced pouncing after the gossamer wings that fluttered past her until she tripped, missing a step, and fell face forward, scraping her nose. "OW!" she yowled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Disa!" Ada exclaimed, running to her with Kosse and Zazu. "I told you to be careful!"

"I'm ok," she sniffled, trying to hold it in. She didn't like being called the baby of the group, especially not in front of Kosse.

"It's ok, Disa," Kosse said reassuringly. "There's no blood, I don't think it's that bad."

"Dear me! If one of you gets hurt while I'm around, I'm held accountable! Oh, dear, dear, _dear_!" he panicked, starting to hyperventilate. "Simba would eat me if-!"

"Zazu, breathe." Ada shook her head at the Horned Bill, concerned that perhaps the aging bird needed a vacation.

"Here," Kosse said, ignoring the others and licking Mandisa's face gently. "Feel better?"

She sniffled once more, nodding her head as she looked up at him with her brightly mismatched eyes, offering a shy smile. He chuckled, nudging her so that she could slip onto his back. "C'mon, let's get her home."

Ada tugged at Zazu's tail feathers before she finally got a response, following the cubs back to Pride Rock. Climbing up the slope, the cubs and bird came onto the platform and found themselves in the presence of the Queen.

"What have you been up to? I hope you're not stressing Zazu," she said, walking over to them and nuzzling her son.

"Not at all," Zazu smiled weakly. "Just had a minor scrape is all-"

"So I see," she noted, seeing Mandisa's pink nose. "Pouncing again?"

"Uh huh," Ada nodded. "But we still wanna play, Auntie!"

Mina smiled upon hearing her nickname. They were so close that Kya and Coden were practically sibling to Simba and Mina, thus resulting in the mutual nicknames from the cubs of "Auntie" and "Uncle". Checking the scene behind her, Mina could see the dark, cool cave, littered with lioness bodies as they napped, saving their strength for dusk when hunting time came around. Shenzi and the boys snored away at the entrance, exhausted from having watched the cubs early that morning. Returning her attention to the children, she remembered that Simba was away with Timon and Pumbaa to visit Rafiki before surveying the lands and coming back for a midday nap as well. "Zazu, why don't you take a rest? I'll stay with them. After all, I'm Kosse's mother," she winked.

"Are you certain-?" he hesitated.

"Don't worry. You take a break, you need it. I'll just take them for a long walk," she promised.

He bowed, grateful for her offer and flew towards a tiny perch growing from Pride Rock, settling down and closing his eyes happily.

Laughing softly, Mina shook her head before taking Mandisa in her mouth and placing her on her back. "Alright you little troublemakers, let's see if we can put that energy to good use. We're going to the watering hole."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Mom, Dad said he wanted to show me something important tomorrow," Kosse said as he trotted alongside his mother. "What is it?!"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," she smirked.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," he winked.

"Nice try, hot shot," she laughed. "You're so much like your father, it's not even funny."

The four of them strolled along calmly, enjoying the sights, smells, and sounds of the savannah. The playful breeze pushed them on, refreshing them from the heat.

"Who's up for beetles?" Kosse asked, already knowing Ada's immediate response.

"EW! Stay away from me when you eat those things!" she grimaced. "Auntie, are you really ok with Timon and Pumbaa getting Kosse to eat those creepy-crawlies?!"

"You wouldn't understand now, Ada, but maybe someday you will," Mina sighed, remembering a time when she stood on two legs and ate whatever she could get her paws – erm, hands – on.

"Beetles aren't bad, they're crunchy!" Kosse laughed. "It's the dung beetles you need to look out for-"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Ada whined as they approached the watering hole.

"Auntie, I'm thirsty," Mandisa yawned, the sun making her drowsy as well.

"We're here, sweetheart," Mina smiled, lowering the cub from her back and allowing her to drink from the water's edge. "And you two, stop fooling around, you could fall in!"

Oblivious to any onlookers, Mina did not take note of a lion watching them from a distance, his icy blue eyes glaring at them.

"You can't!" Zuberi insisted, his stomach in a knot as he watched the happy family play by the water.

"Awuor, if you don't shut him up, I will," Xanort snarled menacingly, returning his attention to the cubs and lioness.

"Son, please," Awuor hissed. "Go back and be quiet." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Mina, happy and playing with the innocent cubs. "We have business that needs to be settled."

Zuberi could scarcely believe his mother would attack such tiny cubs, but he knew there would be no help from her – when she made up her mind, she didn't change it for anything or anyone. The thought of the Lion King flickered in the back of his mind, his eyes falling on a nearby baobab tree. Checking to see if the grown lions were watching him, he took a deep breath and ran away, hoping that he would find help somewhere before it was too late. Pushing on, he passed the shrubs, lazy elephants, and even startled a napping pheasant. Arriving at the tree, he latched his claws into the bark, his eyes widening at the sound of a playful, aged voice.

"It appears we have company," Rafiki noted, poking his head out. "Hello, young one!"

"Please!" Zuberi pleaded as he desperately clung to the bark. "My mother and her mate are going to attack the Queen and cubs!"

"Mina?!"

A sleek, golden figure leapt out from the tree, landing firmly on his feet as two other faces poked out beside Rafiki's. Zuberi's jaw dropped at the sight of Simba, his legs wobbly as he saw that he was even larger that Xanort. "Who's your mother?" Simba asked, struggling to maintain a calm demeanor as he instantly recognized Scar's features in the cub before him.

"H-Her name is Awuor, and her mate is Xanort," he stammered. "…y-you must be S-Simba."

He could see the cub's fear, not out of hate, rather from innocence, and he sensed that Awuor had not left her mark on the child just yet. Softening his gaze, he lowered his face to the cub and gave a reassuring smile. "What's your name?"

"Z-Zuberi," he stuttered, slipping off of the tree and laying his ears flat against his skull.

"Will you help me?" Simba asked, his tone gentle towards his uncle's cub.

Seeing no hint of cruelty or threat in the Lion King's eyes, Zuberi nodded and pointed towards the way he came. "They're by the watering hole, we have to hurry!"

No sooner had the words come out of his mouth, a great roar filled the air, snarls and shrieks joining soon after. Simba's eyes widened as his heart thumped furiously within his chest. "Mina…Kosse!" he cried out.  
"C'mon, Pumbaa! The little guy needs us!" Timon declared, hopping onto the warthog's back as they leapt from the tree and skidded down the trunk towards the dusty ground. Rafiki snatched his staff and followed their lead, hot on their trail.

"Hang on!" Simba said, throwing the cub upon his back before running as fast as he could. His brows furrowing together in concern and anger, he vowed, _"I won't let them hurt my family, no matter what it takes!"_

**~ROAR~**

"MOM!" Kosse cried as a lion and lioness duo leaped out of the tall grasses and attacked them.

"_Run_!" Mina screamed, leaping towards her attackers once she saw that the children were headed for a ditch under a large stone by the watering hole. Baring her fangs, Mina scratched Xanort's side and prepared to sink her teeth into him when the opposing lioness tackled her.

"I don't think so, Mina!" she sneered, baring her teeth maliciously at the queen.

"Awuor?!" gasped Mina, struggling to keep the enemy's jaws at bay. "Why are you doing this-?!"

"Because you don't belong here, and you definitely don't deserve any of this happiness!" she snarled, digging her claws into Mina's skin.

Biting her tongue, Mina took in a deep breath and stretched out her neck, using her teeth to grab Awuor's skin and yank it violently. Awuor yowled in pain before being smacked in the face, falling off of Mina.

As the lionesses fought, the cubs hurried to safety, Xanort hot on their heels.

"Help!" Mandisa wailed as she tripped clumsily and stared horrified at Xanort's open mouth.

"Disa!" Ada cried as she arrived at the ditch. "Hang on, I'm- KOSSE! Come back!"

With a fierce cry (as fierce as a lion cub could make), Kosse raked his claws across Xanort's face, harming his eye. The lion roared in agony, shaking his head as his face and eye stung. With that done, Kosse tugged at Mandisa's coat, dragging her along as quickly as possible back into the ditch.

"You'll pay for that!" Xanort growled, half blinded now, his thoughts consumed with fury at the realization that a lion cub had dared to attack and actually succeeded.

"Leave them alone!" Mina snarled, hurtling onto his back and biting his neck.

"Mom!" Kosse cried as he finally returned to safety, Ada and Mandisa watching on in terror as Mina gripped onto the enemy's back for dear life.

"Get-OFF!" Xanort raged, suddenly jerking his body so rapidly that she fell off and collapsed onto the ground in front of the miniscule den. Saliva dripped down his lips as he stalked towards the mother, unimpressed at how she forced herself onto her feet to block the den from his clutches. "Where's your Simba now?"

"HERE!"

His eyes widened in surprise too late as Simba leapt through the air, a ground-shaking roar sending him into panic. Simba did not spare him a moment as he mercilessly scratched, clawed and tore at his opponent, fury filling him at the sight of his family threatened.

"Stop! Please!" Xanort choked, struggling to get the words out as the king continued to beat him. "I'll do anything!"

"_Get out_!" Simba roared, his eyes appearing to be on fire. "Get out and don't ever come back or I'll kill you for good!" His head snapped around to see Awuor, beaten by Mina and struggling to get to her paws. "And the same goes for you!" he added with a snarl, watching the two of them run – rather, limp – away to safety.

"Atta boy!" Timon cheered as he, Pumbaa, and Rafiki made it to their destination at last. "We knew you could do it!"

"Is everybody ok?" Pumbaa asked, looking to the cubs at once.

"I think so," Kosse nodded.

"Mina!" Simba cried, finally able to turn and attend his wife. "Mina, I'm so sorry-!"

"Don't start," she teased, accepting his caresses and licks. "I'm all right, Simba. You came just in time." She nuzzled him and gave him a kiss, earning a relieved smile from her husband. Looking over her shoulder, she urged the cubs to step out and checked over each one of them. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Auntie, we're alright," Ada reassured her, helping little Mandisa out of the ditch.

"Let's go home," Simba suggested. "I'll have Zazu scout out where they're hiding and deal with them at nightfall when we go hunting. And Kosse?"

The young cub stopped in his tracks, raising his eyes to see his father. He gulped anxiously, seeing how sternly his father looked at him. "…yes, Dad?"

"…I'm very proud of you," he said tenderly, a smile growing on his face. "You went back and protected the girls. That was dangerous, but I'm glad you took initiative and faced the enemy. You've got great qualities to become king…now I know I'm making the right choice showing you your surprise tomorrow."

"Really?" Kosse perked up, his eyes aglow. He purred as his father nuzzled him, blowing his tiny mane out of his face. "Thanks, Dad!"

Chuckling, Simba licked his son's face before urging the others to move forward and get home.

Kosse couldn't help but feel proud as his father's words echoed in his mind, his mother's beaming face engraved in his memory. He was so engulfed by the sudden praise he had received that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Mandisa timidly nudge his side. "Huh? Oh, hi Disa. What is it?"

"…thank you," she mewed, tentatively licking his cheek, his eyes growing wide at the gesture. "You were really brave." Biting his lip, he offered a sheepish smile and shrugged it off, sticking close to the baby lioness as they made their way back.

"Oh boy, Pumbaa, we gotta keep an eye on those two," Timon noted. "These cubs, I tell ya, they fall in love even younger than the last generation!"

"Speaking of cubs," Rafiki spoke up. "Where is Zuberi?"

Simba blinked as he remembered the newcomer, grimacing as he realized the cub had vanished once they arrived at the site. "He must have run away."

"Zuberi?" Mina repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Simba promised. "But for right now, let's just keep an eye on our own cubs."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He slunk through the open space as cautiously as possible, his eyes scanning every inch, his ears perked and catching every sound. Zuberi slowly worked his way through the barren field towards the gorge. He'd heard from a gossiping group of giraffes that there was a jungle past the desert once the gorge was crossed – perhaps once he got there, he could live freely on his own. He had not seen his mother or Xanort all day, and he had hoped to keep it that way. If they so much as caught his scent, he would be doomed.

As he neared the gorge's edge, he sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent for anyone who might attack. The night was still, and he could see nothing, so he took another step.

A huge paw smacked him down, sending him skidding across the dry, scratchy floor, his body sore. "Xan-ort," he groaned, his knees wobbly.

"Don't think I didn't figure out it was you that warned Simba!" he growled, his eye still shut from Kosse's attack. He was matted in blood and panted heavily, his body and pride wounded. "I'll make you pay, runt, just like I made your mother pay-"

"Mom?!" he gasped, leaping to his feet. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?!"

The elder simply gave a grim smile and snatched the cub into his paw. "I tore her throat out. And now, I'm going to be rid of you, too."

"NO!" he wept, tears falling down his face as he thought of his mother. He squirmed in the lion's grasp, his eyes widening in fear as he was dangled over the ledge of the gorge. "HELP! Somebody help! Please!"

"Save your breath," he sneered, bringing Zuberi close to his face so that he might relish the look of fear in the cub's eyes. "There's no one here to save you now-"

"Wrong again."

For the second time that day, Xanort was taken off guard as a horde of lionesses raced towards him, with Simba, Mina, Kya, and Coden in the lead. Simba lunged at the enemy, knocking him off of his feet, little Zuberi flying into the air and crying out in surprise. Mina appeared to soar through the night, catching the cub in her mouth, but as she landed her foot gave way to the ledge, sending both lioness and cub off the edge.

"MINA!" Simba cried, jumping after them without a second thought.

Xanort, furious, raced after them just before Coden was able to tackle him from behind. "Simba, Mina! Look out!" Coden warned them, his eyes frantically searching the sides of the cliffs for any sign of the missing lions.

Down a set of ledges, Mina moaned as she shook her head gently. Setting the cub down, she checked his body for any injuries. "Are you ok, kiddo?" she asked, licking his mane back from his face.

He nodded once, closing his eyes and purring as she began to fuss over him the way his mother never did. "Uh huh…why are you being so kind?"

She smiled at him, holding him to her breast. "Because you're a good cub, Zuberi, I can see it in your eyes, and you deserve so much better in life."

He stared at her, his eyes watering as he felt a warm, happy feeling engulf him from within. As he pressed his face into her fur, he felt a new presence join them from behind. His eyes opened wide in terror as he looked up and saw Xanort approaching, ready to pounce. "NO!"

Mina yelped as she snatched Zuberi into her mouth again, only to be knocked down by the old lion. Once more, Zuberi tumbled away, gasping as he latched his claws into the rock, his hind legs dangling off the end.

"Zuberi!"

He raised his eyes and saw a flash of red sliding down the slopes, skidding to a halt as he hurried to help the cub. "Help! Hurry!" he begged as Simba approached him.

The Lion King wasted no time, cautiously stepping onto the ledge and taking the cub in his jaws. Seeing Mina in trouble, he rushed back and set Zuberi on a secure step. "Wait here," he ordered, finally running back to his wife. "Get away from her!" he snarled, smacking the lion aside with one powerful swipe of his paw.

"Simba-!" Mina started as he helped her up.

"Get Zuberi and get out!" he ordered, nudging her away as Xanort got his second wind. "Hurry!"

Regret churned within her stomach as she collected the frightened cub and began to precariously scale her way back up to safety.

"Mina, are you-?" Kya started when she was suddenly handed Zuberi.

"I have to go back," she stated quickly. "Keep an eye on him!" Turning on her heels, she skidded down once more in search of her husband. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw both lions tumble off a ledge, one of them latching onto the rock while the other screamed as he fell to his death. "SIMBA!" she screamed, running to the ledge as quickly and carefully as possible. Her side scraped against the canyon wall, her eyes watered in fear at the idea of Simba falling off, but her worries came to rest as she saw that it was Xanort who had fallen.

Simba struggled to climb up, his eyes constantly moving from his goal to the corpse below, memories of his father's death stinging his mind and heart. "Simba!" Looking up, he gave a weak smile as he saw Mina coming to his aid, tugging at his mane to help him up. "Oh, Simba!" she sobbed, nuzzling and licking his face over and over again. "I was so scared-!"

"It's ok, Mina, I'm fine," he reassured her, kissing her muzzle before using his foreleg to embrace her. "I'm right here…" Licking her cheek, he motioned for her to follow him, eager to get away from the gorge and back home.

**~ROAR~**

"Don't worry, your parents are tough cookies," Shenzi reassured Ada, Mandisa, and Kosse as they waited impatiently for the pride to return. "Believe me, I'd know."

"Hakuna Matata," Timon said, patting Kosse's mane as he sat on the cub's back. "I've got faith in your dad, kid, so should you."

"I do," Kosse promised, smiling at the meerkat.

"Ed, get off," Banzai grumbled as Ed snored on his shoulder. "Honestly!"

Mandisa rubbed her cheek against Sarabi's leg, looking up to the old lioness as a grandmother. "I miss Mama."

"She'll be home soon, little one," she purred, lying beside the cub and nuzzling the innocent creature lovingly. Sarabi couldn't help but smile at the strange assembly around her – a group made of lion, hyenas, a meerkat and warthog duo, a Horned Bill, and old baboon…somehow, it was perfect.

"Doncha worry one bit, little Disa!" Pumbaa smiled, earning the bright-eyed baby's attention. "They'll be back before you know it-"

"They're coming back!" Zazu exclaimed excitedly, having flown out to check the land seconds ago.

"Excellent timing, Pumbaa," Rafiki winked.

"Um…thank you?" he blinked, stunned that it had worked out so perfectly.

"Dad! Mom!" Kosse cried, running out to them. His smile evaporated when he saw Simba carrying another cub upon his back, the newcomer shaking as he wept. "Dad…?"

"Kosse, we're going to have a new family member from now on," Simba explained, nudging his son gently as he led half the pride into the caves.

"Where are the others?" Mandisa asked.

"They're still hunting," Ada explained to her sister, licking her nose. Her eyes lit up upon seeing her parents, relief washing over her, but she could not help gazing at the new cub, now in Mina's paws. Cautiously, she trotted over and looked to her adoptive aunt. "…is he ok?"

"He will be…I hope," Mina admitted, caressing Zuberi as he continued to cry. "He needs some time, Ada…he lost his mother."

Ada's ears flattened to her skull, her eyes watering as she heard the news. Shyly, she stepped towards the new cub and whispered, "…I'm sorry."

He lifted his head out of his paws just enough so that he could peek to see who had spoken. Upon seeing Ada, he ducked his head back down quickly, not wanting her to see him cry. Taking a deep breath, she took another step towards him and gently nuzzled his side. "It's ok…you're safe here."

He raised his head once more, but this time he looked her in the eye and sniffled. "…thanks."

Across the spacious den, Simba held a discussion with his friends, who were torn on how they should feel about Scar's and Awuor's cub joining their ranks.

"He's _Scar's_?!" Banzai almost screeched, only to be smacked by Shenzi. Ed wandered off, approaching the cub with a welcoming lick and giggling manically, earning a laugh from Ada and Zuberi, as well as a smile from Mina.

"If he's anything like his father-" Shenzi began.

"But he's not," Simba protested.

"How do you know for certain, Sire? You've only just met him," Zazu counterattacked.

"For once, I agree with the bird," Timon nodded. "He could try and eat us in our sleep!"

"But Timon, look at him," Pumbaa cooed. "He's so cute and all alone…! I wanna keep him!"

"Not again!" Timon whined.

"Like it or not, it was requested by Scar and Mufasa that Zuberi join the pride," Rafiki stated firmly. "This could prove to be the one thing that will help him become better than his parents. Besides, he needs a home now that Awuor has been killed."

They remained silent, mulling over his words. Simba prepared to say something when he felt Kosse place his paws on his side.

"Dad?" the cub asked, looking up to his father with curious eyes. "Does this mean I get a brother?"

Thoughts of his father and uncle flashed in his mind, making him want to cringe, but the memories of being with Coden, who was very much like a brother to him, and seeing his father and uncle reconcile as they entered the afterlife gave him hope. Looking down to his son, he lowered his body so that he could lie beside the cub. Nodding his shaggy head, he smiled. "Yes, Kosse. Zuberi is your new brother – he's lost his family so now he'll be with us from now on."

The young prince's eyes lit up, a smile growing on his face. "Wow! A new brother!" His eyes lost their glimmer, however, at the news that he lost his parents. "Were those lions that attacked us his family, Dad?"

"Sort of. The lioness was his mother, an old member of our pride. Both his mother and her mate had anger, greed, and hate locked up in their hearts, and that's what hurt them the most in the end, Kosse," Simba explained, his eyes dark and serious as he remembered fighting both lion and lioness that day. "But Zuberi is kind and has been hurt for a long time…so now, we should offer him some things he hasn't had in a long time – happiness, friendship, love, and a home." Locking his gaze with Kosse's , he asked, "Can you help me and your mother with this, Kosse?"

His jaw set, the young lion nodded his head fiercely, firm in his decision. "Yeah. I can do it." Getting up, he trotted over to his mother and approached the new cub, seeing that Ada had finally been able to break through and talk to him. Upon seeing Kosse, Zuberi froze, his eyes wide in uncertainty and worry. All this melted away when Kosse smiled at him, with eyes full of hope and warmth. "Hi, I'm Kosse. Welcome home, Zuberi."

The cub smiled back at this. "Home…I like the sound of that. Thanks."

Mina beamed, full of pride as she noticed Simba walking over to join them. "I love you, Simba," she murmured as he nuzzled her lovingly.

"I love you, too, Mina," he purred, sensing a cool, gentle breeze that had persistently worked its way into the caves. _"Don't worry, Father, Uncle Scar…we'll care for Zuberi like our own cub…I promise."_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it. Just a head's up - this story will be coming to a close soon. Probably another two or three chapters before it ends, so please stick around and enjoy the rest of "Mabadiliko Ya" - it wouldn't have been possible without all of you :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Dad! Dad, wake _up_!" Kosse whispered incessantly into Simba's ear.

"Simba, your son wants his surprise," Mina mumbled, struggling to remain in the deep depths of slumber.

"Before sunrise, he's _your_ son," Simba grumbled, remembering a time when he did the same to his own father.

"_Dad_!" Kosse growled. Swatting at his father's ear, he glared as he insisted, "You _promised_!"

Opening on eye, Simba could see that his son would not yield. With a weary moan, he surrendered. "Ok, ok, I'm up. Wait for me outside."

"Yeah!" Kosse cheered, running over the pile of lionesses that littered the floor to the cave's opening.

Simba gave a great yawn, rubbing his eyes with his paw as he forced himself onto his feet. "Suddenly the whole idea of waking up at dawn to show him the 'surprise' isn't so great."

Mina laughed softly, fully awake now despite her efforts to remain asleep. "I'm sure it'll be well worth it." Licking his face and quickly brushing his mane out of his eyes, she kissed his muzzle and rubbed herself against his side. "C'mon, sleepyhead, can't keep him waiting."

"Wish I could," he purred, nuzzling her cheek. Heaving a sleepy sigh, he picked his way through the throng of lionesses with Mina on his tail. Exiting the cave, he squinted as he looked out over the land, the sun just starting to peak over the horizon.

"What's the surprise?!" Kosse asked, hopping up and down as though he were a frantic monkey snapping at bananas.

He chuckled, leading the way up towards the very top of Pride Rock. "Follow me."

Kosse gave his mother an excited smile before running after his father, following the great lion up the slopes. Mina beamed, turning her head once they vanished from sight and looked towards the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful day…

As Kosse and Simba arrived at the mountainous peak of their home, the sun seemed to spill over the land, lighting up the sky in oranges and pinks before eventually fading into a soft robin's egg blue. Kosse stared in wonder – he had seen many sunrises, but never from this height. "It's beautiful!" he breathed, sitting beside his father.

"Look out, Kosse…do you see everything in the light?" Simba asked, looking down on his young son.

"Yeah."

"Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Whoa…!"

"My father took me up here when I was your age and showed me the same thing," Simba said, a wistful smile growing on his face. "Kosse, I'm king now, but I won't always be. A king's time rises and falls like the sun. One day, Kosse, the sun will set on my time and will rise with you as the new king." Motioning with his paw, he said, "This is your surprise, my son…you are the heir to the throne, and you will be the Pridelands future king."

Kosse stared at his father, stunned, before gazing at the land. "…this is all mine?!"

"Everything."

"But, Dad…you'll always be with me, even when you're not king, right?" Kosse asked, going to his father's side and placing his little paws upon him, looking up pleadingly at his father. "Just like the Great Kings you told me about, and Grandpa…you'll be with me, won't you? It's all so big and I'm so small…"

"Kosse, it's not about your body. It's about your heart, mind, and spirit," Simba purred comfortingly, lying down beside the cub and nuzzling him affectionately. "But yes, Kosse. I will always be with you, in here." He gently poked his son's chest, earning a giggle from the cub. "And always remember to respect the Great Circle of Life."

"I will," he promised solemnly, causing his father to laugh.

"C'mere," he grinned, licking his son's face.

"DAD! You're messing up my mane!" Kosse whined, although he could not hide his smile from his father. His smile faded as he remembered something else. "But Dad, what about Zuberi? Can't he be king, too?"

Simba shook his head, heaving a sigh. "There's only one king in each pride, Kosse. Zuberi is your new brother and friend, but he cannot be king. But, if you work with him, I'm sure he'll be a great ally and advisor." He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Zuberi would grow to become like Coden and not like Scar. That fear would haunt him until the cub grew older, but he clung to his faith that Zuberi would be good and righteous. "Come on, I'm sure your mother's still waiting for us."

**~ROAR~**

"What did you do for fun before you came here?" Ada asked as she, Kosse, and Mandisa led Zuberi through the tall grass with Timon and Pumbaa in tow.

He shrugged, shyly glancing away from her. "…nothing. I didn't have time to play, or anyone to play with."

"Well now that you're here, that'll be the first thing to change," Kosse grinned, crouching down and leaping over their heads. "Who wants to play hide and seek?!"

"Meee!" Mandisa squealed, bouncing on her paws animatedly.

"What about hide and seek?" Pumbaa asked as he trotted over with Timon, munching on a slug he had recently found.

"We're gonna play! Do you want to play, too?" Ada asked, her tail swishing in the air in anticipation.

"Kid, you're looking at the best player in the group!" Timon grinned. "Who's it?"

"I'll do it," Kosse offered. Turning to Zuberi, he explained, "What happens is I close my eyes and count to ten. You all have to hide until I find you. The first person I find will count next and be the new seeker. Got it?"

Zuberi nodded, a smile growing on his face. This game sounded like fun!

"Ok, here I go!" Kosse announced, covering his eyes with his paws and counting aloud, "One…Two…Three…"

"Run for it, Pumbaa!" Timon whispered, pointing out a hiding place immediately.

"Stay here, Disa," Ada whispered, sticking her sister into a nook of a close by tree. "And remember, not a peep!"

"Peep," Mandisa giggled, winking at her sister before Ada ran off.

"Seven…Eight…"

With a grunt, she wriggled under a log and sighed in relief as she heard Kosse shout, "TEN! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Hey, this is my hiding space!"

Ada gasped in surprise, feeling another tail flick by her side. Peering in the shadows, she saw a set of brilliant green eyes staring back at her. "Oh! Sorry, Zuberi," she said softly. "I had to hide Disa and-"

"Shhh!" he hushed her, placing his paw over her mouth as he sensed another presence coming towards them.

Ada felt her skin flush as he did so, the new cub now by her side. She could feel his heartbeat as she held her breath, her eyes catching sight of Kosse's paws as he passed through. She waited a time, not saying anything, until she felt Zuberi's paw slide off of her mouth.

"Sorry," he whispered, his eyes finally focusing on her face once more. "I just didn't want to get caught."

She smiled and nodded her understanding. He gawked at her, stunned at how her eyes glowed in the darkness of the old log covering the abandoned ditch. Blushing, he looked away, his mussed tuft of mane falling over his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kosse sniffed the air, her brows furrowed as he concentrated on trying to catch a scent. As he passed an old, gnarled tree, he paused as a tiny squeak of a sneeze caught his attention. Raising one eyebrow, he peeked into nook and grinned upon seeing a set of large mismatched eyes. "Found ya!"

"Not fair!" Mandisa pouted, rubbing her face. "A bug tickled my nose!"

Chuckling, he helped her out and nuzzled her cheek. "That's ok, I'll help you seek on your turn."

"Really?!" she asked, beaming at the news. Being that she was still very small and young, she got easily frustrated and lost when playing the game on her own, so Kosse had decided to take it upon himself to help her if her sister could not.

"Of course, what are friends for?" he said, staring in shock as she licked his nose and giggled at the face he made.

"Yay! Let's find Timmy and Pumbaa!" she smiled.

"It's NOT 'Timmy'!" Timon's voice sudden burst out, coming in the direction of the tall grass by a rather large anthill.

The two cubs winked and giggled, skipping off to find their friends.

**~ROAR~**

In the cool stillness of Pride Rock's den, Mina enjoyed a midday nap, her dreams showing faces from her past and present, and some that she was so unfamiliar with that she was certain they were from her future. With a sudden start, she awoke from her strange dream, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before getting to her feet and stretching.

"_Mina…"_

Her eyes opened wide at the sound of the familiar, beloved voice, her heart stopping. "…who's there?!" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls.

"_Mina, seriously, you don't recognize your old man?"_ the voice sarcastically jested, ringing so many bells in her head. She ran outside, frantically searching for the source of the voice, stopping in her tracks as she turned her head to the right and saw a man sitting on the stone ledge, smiling at her warmly. He was see-through, and had a crooked smile as he gazed at her with his bright amber eyes.

Her own eyes began to water as she took in the sight, her throat dry as she choked on a single word. "Daddy…"


End file.
